Mi Sexy & Amado Policía
by Winry Yuno Hatsune Uzumakii
Summary: Soy una excelente abogada y detective. Todo en mi vida es perfecto.O eso creía, hasta que llegó un vecino nuevo. Y resultó que mi vecino era un hermoso y sexy policía. ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio es el que hace que se cumplan las leyes? SasuSaku.
1. Epílogo

Una famosa, hermosa, sexy y rica abogada y detective no necesita absolutamente nada. Una mujer mundialmente reconocida por el sencillo trabajo de resolver casos antes totalmente imposibles para otros simples abogados –según ellos "muy buenos"- no le hace falta ni un gramo de azúcar.

Sakura Haruno es mi nombre, y yo soy esa famosa, hermosa, sexy y rica abogada de la que hablo. A mis simples 22 años de vida, yo era más famosa que Madonna. Ah, claro, también conozco a Madonna. Y a Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie y a todos sus hijos. Conozco a Jennifer Aniston, Robert Pattinson, Selena Gómez, Hannah Montana, e incluso a la reina de Inglaterra. Y no es por presumir, pero todos ellos, incluso Barney el dinosaurio, han sido clientes míos. Y ya se imaginarán lo que es tenerlos a ellos de clientes.

Recompensa: Demasiada plata. Si algo me sobraba, además de amigos, era dinero. Claro que dicen "El dinero no es la felicidad", y es cierto, no lo es. Yo no me guío por el dinero. Mi fuente básica de felicidad son mis amigos, y mi madre ya difunta.

Su nombre era Akari Haruno y era una brillante veterinaria, obviamente amante de los animales. Ella era mi ídola y la única razón buena para ganar tanto dinero, pues cada centavo que ganaba se lo daba principalmente a ella. Desafortunadamente, un día fue a rescatar a un cocodrilo que tenían secuestrado en África y ella terminó muriendo, gracias a los habitantes y responsables del secuestro. Afortunadamente, esos imbéciles están pudriéndose en la cárcel, y yo me he encargado personalmente de que nunca en sus miserables vidas salgan en libertad.

Esa fue una de mis razones para ser abogada. En fin, regresando a todos los millones que ganaba por mes, en vez de ahorrarlo y nunca gastarlo como si fuera una mujer amante del dinero, lo uso sólo para lo que necesito y uno que otros lujitos para mi y mis amigos.

Una mansión que parecía hotel 5 estrellas con todo lo inimaginable para cualquier ciudadano, un auto Porsche, un tigre siberiano hembra –animal favorito de mi madre y mi actual mascota- un montón de amigos y unas cuantas empresas a mi nombre eran sólo las principales cosas de las cuales gozaba y estaba feliz de mi vida, además de que son razones para seguir haciendo lo que hago a diario: Buscar al responsable de cualquier acto que vaya en contra de la ley, defender víctimas falsas y reales de ser encerrados por siempre en una jaula como animales e inculpar a otros por actos que pudieron haber cometido o tal vez no.

En fin, así es mi trabajo, y lo crean o no, simplemente me encanta. No me hace falta nada, y, lo mejor de todo son mis amigos. Mi mejor amigo es Naruto Uzumaki, es como mi hermano y lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. Él es un detective, al igual que yo, pero el dice ser el mejor detective de todo el mundo. Y lo es, claro, después de mí. Trabajamos en la mejor compañía fiscal de Tokio y si que gana muy buen sueldo, al igual que yo. Naruto es una persona alegre y tiene razones para estarlo, pues sus padres son actores Hollywoodenses y su esposa es la mejor Psicóloga de Japón.

Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, una doctora especialista en Psicología y mi mejor amiga. Ella tiene casi el mismo sueldo que su esposo, sólo que "El detective Uzumaki" –como le gusta que le llamen- le gana por unos cuantos EUROS a su amada esposa. Ellos se conocieron gracias a mí –si, soy todo una "cupido"- y pues por esa misma razón yo fui madrina de bodas. Hinata es una chica tímida que mayormente se ahorra cualquier comentario que pueda salir de su pequeña boca. Ella es amiga también de Ino Yamanaka.

Ino se especializa en la medicina forense. Sí, observa y analiza los cuerpos de personas mayormente asesinadas. Siempre le he dicho que es repugnante ver el cuerpo de una persona muerta, ella dice que simplemente es su trabajo, así como yo, por lo que dejamos el tema. Ella a sido mi amiga junto con Naruto, si más bien no recuerdo, sólo unos años después de haber conocido a mi rubio amigo la conocí a ella. Ella también está felizmente casada.

Sai es el nombre que posee su marido. Debo admitir que lo eligió bien, pues es muy apuesto. Claro que soy buena amiga, por lo tanto veo a Sai simplemente como un amigo más. Él es policía fiscal y su zona son mayormente los casos con víctimas especiales –violaciones, asuntos sexuales, etc.- Al igual que los demás, su sueldo está más arriba de lo normal.

Gaara es el gerente de policías, se encarga de que los escuadrones de policía cumplan con todos los encargos de policías, una persona muy seria y nada agradable, eso es seguro. Su hermana Temari es su secretaria, y es demasiado celosa respecto a su hermano. Y el menor de ellos dos es Kankuro, que a diferencia de nosotros y al igual que Hinata, su área es la medicina infantil. Sí, Kankuro era médico pediatra.

Tsunade Senju es mi tía. Una mujer con dos senos grandes y a pesar de su edad, un cuerpo envidiable. Hermana de mi madre y mi tutora, pues desde la muerte de mi progenitora ella ha estado cuidándome, pues mi padre es un drogadicto que actualmente vive con mi madrastra, que es una mujer rica. Si, después de que mi madre murió tuvo el descaro de casarse con una anciana -50 años, con botox*y Silicon por todas partes.- millonaria. A mi me importa un pepino, pues después de la noticia de que iba a casarse yo ni loca me quedaba viviendo con el. Eso, y además nunca me ha pagado ni un chicle. En fin, Tsunade es dueña de una empresa mundial de Spa's, a donde acuden todos los famosos con más dinero. Además de ese trabajo, era también directora general de policías de Konoha, y estaba encargada de vigilar el trabajo de Gaara.

Mis demás amigos no tienen mucho que contar:

TenTen fue testigo de la muerte de un hombre y quedó en trauma, pero para su fortuna conoció a Neji, un hombre en su mismo estado. Se enamoraron y actualmente están casados. Yo fui abogada de ambos, por lo que por medio de mi –al igual que Naruto y Hinata- se conocieron. Kiba es hijo del mejor amigo de mi mamá, y actualmente él es veterinario también. Shino es ayudante de Kiba, muy callado y misterioso. Shikamaru es detective, al igual que Naruto y yo. Y Chouji es el hombre que nos trae el almuerzo a todos los que trabajamos en F.N.J. Fiscalía Nacional de Japón. Éramos reconocidos no sólo por todo el país, sino por todo el mundo.

Misterio o caso que no podamos resolver… Aun no existe. Todo en nuestro trabajo era perfecto. Incluso en nuestra vida. Bueno, en la de la mayoría, pues todos estaban dispuestos a sentar cabeza cualquier día de estos. Todos, excepto yo, que a pesar de tener un cuerpo envidiable y un extraño pero exótico color rosa en mi cabello, no tenía a alguien para prepararle la cena en las noches y decir te amo antes de dormir. Pero eso, todo eso, cambiaria dentro de muy poco.

//////////////////Narro yo. /////////////

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde esta la abogada y detective Sakura Haruno?- gritaba una mujer rubia. Mejor conocida como Tsunade.

-¿Q-quiere que la llamemos, Tsunade?- preguntó una mujer de cabellos negros, su secretaria, mejor dicho.

-No, ¿Cómo crees, Shizune? ¡Solo estoy gritando como loca el nombre de mi sobrina para haber que persona preguntaba tal cosa! ¡¡Claro que sí, la quiero en mi oficina en este mismo instante!!- terminó de decir la mujer, antes de cerrar con una fuerza bruta la puerta de su oficina.

/////////////////////////Narra Sakura////////////////

-Sakura-san, le señorita Tsunade quiere verla en su oficina en este momento.- escuché la voz de mi secretaria Tayuya en la contestadora, mientras revisaba unos papeles que contenían información del siguiente caso que tenía que resolver. Dejé los papeles para presionar el botón del teléfono para que Tayuya me escuchara.- ¿En este momento? Estoy algo ocupada.-

-Mm....…- lo pensó un momento.- Esta bien, puedo mandar a decir que irás en un rato, pero no te lo recomiendo. Se escuchaba enojada, y ya conoces a tu tía como se pone cuando se enoja de verdad. –

-Ah, esta bien, ya voy.-mencioné levantándome enseguida de mi cómoda silla. Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y enseguida estaba Tayuya en su escritorio señalándome la dirección de la oficina de la rubia.- ya se, ya se.- hablé antes de que mi amiga pudiera articular palabra.

Tomé el ascensor y presioné el botón que señalaba el 2do piso. Observé a las personas que estaban conmigo en el pequeño cuartito y sólo reconocí el rostro de una mujer de pelo castaño, secretaria de Naruto. Le saludé con una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo. Miré a la demás gente y solo era anciana probablemente una simple clienta y a otros hombres que me aseguraba haberlos vistos pero no los conocía.

-Vas con Tsunade, ¿No?- interrogó la mujer de pelo castaño, su nombre era Matzori.-

-Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunté intrigada.

-Todo mundo lo sabe, anda gritando como loca tu nombre.- comentó haciendo ademanes con las manos y subrayando la palabra "loca".

-¿Qué te digo? Es mi tía.- sonreí, y escuché el abrir de las puertas del ascensor.

Conforme caminaba por los pasillos acumulados de gente muy ocupada, yendo de aquí para allá, me veían y mencionaban: "Sakura, tu tía te llama y está muy enojada" o se me quedaban viendo mientras me saludaban y yo les regresaba el saludo asintiendo y sonriéndoles, aunque seguía aumentando mi velocidad al caminar. Aunque era difícil, con unos zapatos de tacón siempre es difícil.

Al fin llegué a la oficina de mi tía Tsunade y vi a Shizune arreglando unos papeles, cuando escuchó el sonido de mis zapatos aproximarse levantó la vista y me miró con unos ojos preocupados.

-Sakura, que bueno que llegas. Tsunade está…-

-Ya se, ya sé, muy enojada.- interrumpí para complementar su frase.

Entré y vi a mi adorada tutora sudando y tomando muchísimo sake. OH, algo había sucedido.

-Tsunade sama me llama….-

-¡Sakura! ¡Bendito sea Kami-sama que estás aquí!- gritó al momento de interrumpirme.

-Ya, cálmese tía Tsunade, ¿Qué sucede?- dije sentándome en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio para escucharla atentamente.

-Bueno, supongo que sabes lo que le ha pasado al jefe de los escuadrones de policía.- mencionó sentándose en su silla y colocando sus brazos encima de su escritorio acomodando unos papeles. Se había puesto en un estado tranquilo y sereno.

-Si, eso ya lo sé. Se drogaba en el baño y trataba de violar a las secretarias. Yo misma lo descubrí.- dije, afirmando la mención de Tsunade.- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Mucho.- suspiró.- Estaba leyendo el reglamento de la F.N.J, y tiene que haber, forzosamente, un Líder General de los Escuadrones Policiacos. Pero desafortunadamente, aquí no hay nadie tan prudente para encargarse de tal trabajo, por lo tanto quisiera que investigaras un poco para ver quién podría ocupar ese lugar. Quien sabe, ve a otros lugares donde se manejen policías estatales, puede ayudarte. Lo bueno de esto es que tenemos 3 meses, así que no hay que apresurarnos.- terminó de decir.

-Entiendo Tsunade-sama, haré lo que pueda.- concluí.

-Perfecto, yo también te ayudare, ¿Esta bien? Eso es todo, puedes regresar a tu trabajo.-

-Arigatou, Tsunade sama. Me retiro.- dije haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la oficina. Salí apresurada por los pasillos, y cuando al fin llegué a mi oficina, pequé mi cabeza contra el escritorio donde había bastantes papeles. Suspiré profundo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dije para mí misma.


	2. Vecino Nuevo

El día había sido sencillamente un asco total. Los regaños de mi querida tía Tsunade estuvieron presentes todo el día, y cuando por fin se detuvo, rondaban como fantasmas en mi cabecita.

Además de eso, tuve que resolver los casi 100 casos que siguieron después del regaño de mi tía, y para empeorar las cosas, Naruto se había ido porque tenía una cena especial con los padres de Hinata, por lo que tuve que resolverlo yo sola. Claro, sin contar que Ino salió temprano y fue a un restaurante súper lujoso con su amado Sai, y que Shikamaru invitó a comer a Temari. Gaara se fue con su hermano Kankuro a una reunión familiar importante y todos los demás se fueron, mayormente, con su hermosa pareja o a celebrar que tenían a alguien a quien decirle "Te amo" o "La cena está lista".

No era que odiara estar soltera. Me gustaba estar soltera, era encantador y me sentía libre, pero así como tiene sus ventajas, el estar soltera también tiene sus contras.

Por ejemplo, en un día como estos, donde no tengo ni ganas de levantarme de mi asiento e ir a casa, si tuviera a mi "amado príncipe" conmigo, vendría a recogerme, me cargaría hasta el auto, llevaría mis documentos importantes en la mano, conduciría por mi, preguntaría mi estado, me daría tiernos besos para relajarme, y quién sabe, si es un Hombre Perfecto, me llenaría la tina del baño con agua tibia, me guiaría hasta ella en sus enormes brazos y me daría masajes para relajarme.

Y al final, una buena dosis de sexo para complementar un día difícil.

Pero hay que parar la música de ángeles y regresar a la realidad. Yo tengo que ir sola a mi auto arrastrando los pies, tengo que cargar mi bolso con documentos importantes, tengo que hablar sola durante hora y media –que es lo que dura el trayecto del trabajo a casa- y masajear un poco los lugares que más me duelen debido a la tensión mientras conduzco y hablo por teléfono para resolver asuntos de mañana.

Afortunadamente, repito, el día se había terminado. Aunque era frustrante regresar a casa como una mujer amargada y cincuentona, como la tía Tsunade.

Giré el volante a la izquierda para entrar a la colonia residencial que se encontraba en lo alto de los cerros y las montañas, que tenía una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad. Pero si te molestaba mucho la ciudad –que es mi caso- al momento de entrar después del portón residencial tenías una vista hermosa de lugares verdes y grandes áreas recreativas, para jugar y divertirse. Este lugar no era la "gran mansión" que les había mencionado, pues ese lugar estaba más cerca del trabajo y sólo lo utilizaba en reuniones de negocios o simplemente fiestas entre amigos.

La casa donde vivía la mayor parte del tiempo y los fines de semana era en una bonita colonia privada, lejos de la ciudad, donde las casas eran grandes pero no a exageración y los vecinos eran señores grandes o personas con un buen trabajo, como el mío. Algunos niños eran mal educados, pero la mayoría eran caprichosos y educados.

En fin, yo conocía a toda la gente que me rodeaba, es decir, conocía a todas las personas que vivían en ese hermoso lugar.

Y tengo que decir que todos mis vecinos eran excelentes personas. Pacíficas, relajantes, sociales, felices. O hasta ahora.

Y utilizo la palabra "hasta ahora" porque pude divisar un camión de mudanzas, estacionado perfectamente al lado derecho de mi hogar. También pude notar la presencia de un hermoso Jeep todo terreno, seguramente pertenencia del nuevo dueño de la casa.

No le presté atención a eso, ya habría tiempo para conocer al "nuevo vecino". Así que simplemente estacioné mi hermoso Porsche en la orilla de la banqueta –si a "estacionar" se le puede llamar colocar enfrente de tu casa un auto mal acomodado- cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y entré súper cansada a mi casa, donde cierta felina me esperaba muy contenta para que le pudiera servir su amado filete con BBQ. Le acaricié la cabeza en señal de saludo, aventé mis cosas al piso, desabroché mi molesto saco de trabajo y me tumbé en el sofá, totalmente rendida.

Oh que mal, había perdido la oportunidad de ser "La vecina del año". No me importaba eso por ahora. Dejé que mis músculos se relajaran un poco, fue ahí donde me puse de pie, le serví una deliciosa comida a Luna –el tigre, repito por si acaso.- y mientras ella disfrutaba su cena, me eché una bien merecida ducha de agua caliente en la tina de baño. Agregué una loción de perfume al agua y me zambullí lentamente, disfrutando el contacto de mi piel con el agua.

Ahí duré buen rato, hasta que sentí los dedos de mis manos arrugadas, así que decidí que era hora de salir. Me sequé lentamente y luego cepillé mi cabello tarareando una melodía, y me puse una simple camisa de tirantes sin sujetador, mis bragas con un gato dibujado y un diminuto short muy cómodo.

Me sentía fresca, aliviada y relajada. No tenía ganas de cocinar, así que marqué a un número y pedí una pizza con anchoas, para relajarme un rato. 20 minutos después escuché el timbre, que seguramente era la pizza y así era. Pagué y para aprovechar, giré mi mirada a la casa del vecino nuevo, donde aún desempacaban cosas del camión.

-El vecino si que tiene muchas cosas para su linda casita.- dije para mi misma. No le tomé importancia y entré a casa con la pizza en la mano, tomé un plato y un vaso de la cocina, me serví un refresco y me llevé todas las cosas a la sala donde me dispuse a ver un rato la televisión. Luna se sentó a mi lado, se acostó y le dí un pedazo de pizza mientras yo le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza. Ocupaba todo el espacio del sofá, pues era un tigre muy grande. Le di un mordisco a mi rebanada de pizza y luego cambiaba de canal para ver si había algo interesante para ver.

Así estuve un buen rato, incluso después de que se hubiera acabado la cena –toda una pizza familiar no basta para un tigre de 125 kilos- cuando supe que era hora de dormir. Apagué el televisor, lavé los platos usados, revisé que todo estuviera cerrado, y por alguna extraña razón me asomé por la ventana de una habitación –que daba a la casa de al lado- y observé para ver si seguían desempacando cosas.

Me di cuenta de que ya habían terminado, pues algunos hombres que eran del departamento de mudanzas –según por sus uniformes- bebían una cerveza bien fría. Bostecé un poco y cerré la cortina, subí las escaleras y con un silbido llamé a Luna para que viniera a dormir. En segundos llegó ella y se colocó en su suave cama de al lado, donde se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y dormir. Tiempo después seguí yo, pensando en muchas cosas.

-Tengo que…conseguir al policía…- fue lo único que pude mencionar antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos.

Sonidos… sonidos molestos que apenas hacían su presencia en mis oídos escuchaba. Escuchaba cómo las ventanas retumbaban por tan molesto sonido. Era molesto. Me desperté de golpe y giré para todos lados para hallar el lugar proveniente de aquel terrible ruido. Me desperté un poco mejor y lo primero que hice fue ver el despertador, que marcaban las 3:00 A.m.

Me encabroné.

El maldito hijo de puta vecino nuevo era un holgazán idiota que se la pasaría haciendo fiestas. Conocía a esos tipos, y no eran de mi agrado. Retumbaban a todo lo que daban las malditas ventanas, incluso llegué a pensar que estallarían. Y para empeorar, la música que estaba a todo volumen era muy mala. Prendí la lámpara que daba un poco de luz a la habitación a oscuras, me bajé de la cama con mis pantuflas y miré por la ventana.

Y tenía razón, había un montón de jóvenes, seguramente más grandes o un poquito menores que yo. O simplemente de mi edad. Todos bailaban a lo tonto y tomaban cervezas y sake. Sí que me enojé.

En pocas horas tenía que ir a trabajar, pues me levanto a las 5 de la mañana, y si no me dejaban dormir ellos no tenían derecho a sus fiestas.

-Esta no se la acaban.- mencioné furiosa, mientras bajaba los escalones con mi tigre atrás de mí. Busqué mi arma en unos cajones y encontré mi amada pistola, la que usaba a diario para resolver casos especiales. Era por seguridad. La cargué, no pensaba matar a nadie pero sí pensaba utilizarla.

Salí afuera, no sin antes amarrar a Luna con una correa hecha de cadenas, sólo la usaría para asustarlos.

La música era aun más fuerte, y todos los jóvenes estaban afuera muy concentrados en bailar como idiotas. Me valía coño que estuviera en pijama, me dirigí ahí y cuando pude ver el aparato gigante del sonido, apunté con mi arma a el y le dí un pistolazo. Tenía una puntería excelente, pues a pesar de estar todos los invitados moviéndose, yo le dí al aparato y ni un rasguño a los demás. Escuché los quejidos de todos, eso me tenía satisfecha, y esbocé una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Oh Joder, era nuevo! –gritó uno de ellos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, puta?- restregó una mujer de pelo rojo que salía muy enojada de entre tantas personas, todos maldecían y gritaban idioteces. Justo lo que quería.

-Mi problema es que no puedo dormir, y para tu información, me despierto DIARIAMENTE a las 5 de la mañana, y no voy a dejar de dormir solo porque TÚ, perra, y tu bola de amigos son un montón de inútiles y no tienen obligaciones, como yo.- dije, alzando la voz para que escucharan todos.

Ella no tenia que decirme, así que antes de que articulara palabra hablé yo.

-¿Tú eres la nueva dueña de esta casa? Porque si es así, entonces tienes que saber ¡¡MUCHAS COSAS!!- le grité a la misma mujer que portaba también unos lentes. Todos observaban el espectáculo que hacíamos.

Ella apenas iba a decir algo, pero entonces escuché una voz detrás de ella.

-El dueño de esta casa soy yo.- dijo, saliendo de adentro de aquella residencia. Todos le abrieron paso, y pude ver a un hombre alto, pelo azabache y unos hermosos ojos negros. Vestía una camisa negra con un chaleco y corbata del mismo color, era informal pero muy elegante. Y podía notar claramente sus bíceps a través de la camisa. El hombre se acercó y la pelirroja se puso a su lado, enfrente de mí.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! Esa horrible mujer destruyó el aparato de sonido.- se quejó con una voz chillona aquella muchacha. Apenas la conocía y me estaba cayendo terriblemente mal.

El tal Sasuke se volteó para comprobar lo que decía la pelirroja y luego volteó a verme.

-El aparato de sonido era nuevo.- dijo tratando de sonar sereno.

-También serán nuevas las puntadas que te harán si no dejas de hacer ruido.- mencioné.- Son las 3 de la mañana, intento dormir, tienes una asquerosa música a todo volumen, y ALGUNAS PERSONAS –volví a aumentar el tono de voz. –NOS LEVANTAMOS MUY TEMPRANO.

-Mándala a joder a otro lado, Sasuke.-opinó un hombre de pelo blanco que estaba entre todos los espectadores viéndome con odio, y murmurando cosas entre ellos. Sonreí de medio lado mientras el azabache iba a contestarle no se que cosa, pues simplemente solté el gancho del que se sujetaba mi adorada mascota y ella enseguida soltó un rugido temible para las personas.

De inmediato gritaron de horror y se juntaron todos mientras algunos se abrazaban, totalmente acobardados por el tigre. Luna los asechaba haciendo parecer que iba a atacar, pero no era así. Ella estaba entrenada para proteger a las personas, no para atacarlas, así que solo actuaba. Disparé una bala a esa dirección dándole a una mujer en su bolso, provocando un susto por parte de ella.

-No creo que quieran meterse más.- le mencioné a Sasuke, pues fue en un tono muy bajito. El pensó un poco qué contestar.

-Dile al gatito que se calme, ¿No?- ordenó severamente.

-Ven Luna, déjalos y entra a la casa.- le ordené, y así lo hizo, todos los demás entraban a la casa y ponían más música pero en un volumen mucho más bajo que antes. Aún se escuchaba desde afuera el ruido, pero más moderado.

-Sasuke-Kun, deja ya a doña amargada y vámonos.- pronunció la mujer que me estaba sacando de quicio. La comí con la mirada, y antes de pronunciarle algo, el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de mí y habló.

-Cállate Karin y entra. Iré en un rato.- la mujer le obedeció y entro a la casa, con un molesto bufido. Fue muy amable al "defenderme", pues en parte me daba miedo que lo que había dicho la tal Karin se hiciera realidad algún día.

-Lamento lo del aparato.- me disculpé.- Te compraré uno nuevo, lo prometo.-

-Lamento el ruido. Yo también tengo que levantarme temprano.- mencionó invitándome a caminar un rato.

-Entonces… ¿Porqué la fiesta?- pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Amigos, querían celebrar el que me haya mudado a este país.-

-¿No eres japonés?-

-Si lo soy, pero crecí en España. Decidí mudarme aquí porque un amigo me ofreció un trabajo muy bueno.-

-Entiendo. Y… ¿De qué trabajas?- cuestioné intrigada, abrazándome a mi misma, pues la brisa de la mañana se estaba haciendo presente y yo solo contaba con una camisa de tirantes.

-Aún no me dicen de qué trabajare, pero vivía con mi padre y pues… no tenía trabajo.- pronunció con algo de vergüenza en sus palabras.- Supongo que tu trabajas, ¿Cierto?-

-Si, desde hace tiempo. Ah, lo siento. No me he presentado oficialmente. Sakura Haruno, abogada y detective profesional, un placer.- puse mi mano en señal de saludo.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Trabajo aun no definido, igualmente.- respondió a mi saludo. Bostecé un poco y miré mi hogar que se encontraba con la puerta abierta.-

-Tengo que irme Sasuke, trabajo mañana.- pronuncié mientras entraba al jardín de enfrente de mi casa.-

-Claro que sí. Por cierto… ¿Cuáles eran las cosas que tenía que saber? Ya sabes, soy el dueño de la casa y…- preguntó a una distancia considerable.

-Ah si, número uno… No despiertes a la detective. Puede cortarte la cabeza... Hasta mañana.- y dicho esto, cerré la puerta delicadamente. Sonreí para mi misma, pues sentí algo muy extraño por el vecino nuevo, por Sasuke Uchiha.

Miré a la sala y vi a mi tigre con el despertador –inalámbrico- en el hocico. Marcaba las 3:30. Aún tenía tiempo de dormir. Me dirigí a la recámara, me metí en la cama, apagué la lámpara y antes de dormir le hablé a Luna.

-Tal vez no sea una amargada y soltera dentro de poco, Luna.- sonreímos ambas y nos quedamos dormidas tranquilamente. Se escuchaba aun fuerte la música, y aun retumbaba, pero de eso al sonido que había antes…. No se escuchaba nada.


	3. Jeep triturado y una patada lo empeora

¡Hola a todas mis amadas lectoras!

Antes que nada debo agradecerles por poner este fic en favoritos, y también por sus RR. Por eso les dejaré este capítulo y si es posible, al final del día les pongo el próximo que sigue. Así que ya saben, los capítulos ya estan hechos, solo es cuestión que ustedes me den permiso de ponerlos.

En fin, les dejo la historia.

**¡Sigan comentando! **

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sama. La historia vino de mi cabezita con unos cuantos fics como base.

* * *

Mi despertador sonó con ese molesto tono de alarma que hace que todo mundo pegue un brinco de la cama, se enrede en las sábanas y para el colmo, se caigan.

Eso mismo me acababa de suceder a mí. Estaba tirada en el piso con las sábanas enredadas en mis hermosas piernas por sin ningún lado. Luna se despertó por el grito que había dado en consecuencia del susto de la alarma. Me incorporé y parpadeé unas cuantas veces para despertar mejor, me tallé los ojos y ya acostumbrada a la luz del sol que se reflejaba en mi habitación, miré el despertador para revisar la hora.

-Hay no puede ser.- Fue lo único que exclame, luego de dar un brinco –de nuevo- en la cama- Las 5:30, llegaré tarde.- mencioné para correr lo más rápido que pudiera al baño de la recámara para enjuagarme la cara.- Entro a las 6:30 y son las 5:30, no me dará tiempo de nada. ¡Me quedé dormida!- seguía exclamando mientras aseaba rápidamente mi cama y recogía como podía los desastres que hubiera en la casa –ropa tirada, basura, etc.- y asegurándome que todo estuviera limpio, fui al refri y saqué un filete muy grande para Luna.

Lo puse en el microondas y teclee 2 minutos en éste para que comenzara a coserse. Puse un pan en la tostadora y saqué la mantequilla, lista para servirlo. Subí a la recámara de nuevo y tomé mi ropa, entré a la ducha y me bañé rápidamente, ni siquiera me tallé bien la cabeza.

Salí toda mojada, pues había sido una ducha de 3 minutos a lo mucho, cepillé mi cabello mientras me dirigía-aun en toalla- a la cocina, saqué el pan de la tostadora, le unté rápidamente mantequilla y saqué el filete del microondas y se lo puse en el plato a Luna.

Subí de nuevo a la recámara corriendo, utilicé la secadora de cabello para no tener que recogerlo mojado y elegí la ropa que utilizaría. No tuve que mirar mucho mi gran armario –que abarcaba toda una habitación- y elegí simplemente una mini falda color rosa y una camisa de manga corta con un bonito encaje en el escote. Para complementar, tomé un saco elegante y unos tacones con diamantes del mismo color que la mini falda.

Me cambié rápidamente en un dos por tres y me maquillé los parpados con una leve sombra rosa, delinee los ojos con un negro y además de la base natural, apliqué un rubor rosa claro en las mejillas y pómulos. Además, hice que mis labios resaltaran con un brillo rosa.

Comprobando rápidamente mi estado y acomodando mi cabello en una coleta con mechones al frente, bajé como alma que lleva el diablo a verificar que no se me olvidara nada, tomé mis lentes de sol, mi bolso, guardé el arma, tomé las llaves del Porsche, le di una sola mordida al pan con mantequilla –ya frío- y me despedí de Luna.

No caminé, corrí hacia el Porsche, abrí la puerta del piloto, entre y puse todo lo que llevaba en el copiloto. Me acomodé los lentes rápidamente y por medio del retrovisor me aseguré que no faltaba nada y que mi maquillaje estaba correcto. Afirmando esto, coloqué la llave en la entrada y la giré, escuchando después un rugido del motor de mi carro. Puse la palanca en D –directa o drive en inglés- y pisé el acelerador a todo lo que daba, pues no había auto alguno enfrente mío. Sólo en la parte de atrás. Sin reacción alguna, pisé más fuerte el acelerador, pero sólo se escuchaba un rugido por el motor.

-No puede ser, no hoy, no hoy.- me maldecía. Agarré la palanca de cambios de nuevo e intentaba ponerlo en P –parking, para estacionarse- para volver a ponerlo en directa. Lo puse en P, pero al momento que deseaba moverlo a D, sentí que la palanca no daba cambios y la pantalla digital aun marcaba P. Jalé con fuerza la palanca sin resultado exitoso, lo volví a jalar, pisé el acelerador pero solo aceleraba el motor, tenía el pie en el acelerador mientras jalaba la palanca, pero seguía trabado. Lo intenté una vez más, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Arranca! –grité enfurecida, y para mi buena suerte, la palanca de cambios se movió. Pero ahí de mí, que en lugar de ponerse en directa se puso en R –Reversa- y para mi mala suerte, SI había un auto atrás.

Mi Porsche se movió, y como tenía un obstáculo en la parte de atrás que evitaba que me fuera 1000 kilómetros hacía atrás, le pegué al obstáculo y pisé rápidamente el freno. Me quedé un momento quieta, para procesar lo que había hecho.

-No puede ser…- musité, segundos después, volví a escuchar una alarma como la de esta mañana. Pero no la misma alarma… Era la alarma de un coche.

No era de cualquier coche, era del coche al que le había pegado.

No a cualquier coche le había pegado, le había pegado al fabuloso Jeep de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y no sólo le pegué, sino le tumbé la defensa delantera y además de dejarle una horrible boya a la carrocería –antes preciosa- del Jeep, también le había desgastado terriblemente la pintura. Lucía no feo, sino HORRIBLE.

Me bajé del Porsche y revisé los daños del auto, mi amado carro estaba como si nada, pero el auto de Sasuke… parecía protagonista de una persecución entre la policía y un ladrón intentando huir. Para mi pésima mala suerte, la alarma del maldito coche seguía sonando, y para empeorar las cosas, todos los vecinos salían molestos por el sonido. La mayoría estaba en pijama y se quejaban de los ruidos. Para el colmo, todos los perros ladraban a aquel misterioso sonido perteneciente a la alarma de seguridad del auto del Uchiha.

Vaya que me desesperé.

-¡MIERDA!- grité furiosa, dándole una patada al Jeep de cierto azabache, dañando aun más la parte golpeada. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Si podían. Sasuke se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de entrada de su casa, y según la expresión de su rostro, me había visto golpear su hermoso auto. Kami-sama, protégeme.

-E-espera Sasuke… ¡Puedo explicarlo!- traté de excusarme, pero lo pensé un poco.- Bueno… la verdad no, no puedo. Fue un accidente, repararé los daños, lo pro…-

-¡Mira lo que le hiciste! ¡AH! ¡MI AUTO!- gritaba como si se hubiera muerto su madre. Era un exagerado, así que en lugar de tener una mirada aterrada, me enfadé –aun más con el-

-¡Oye! No se murió nadie, eres un exagerado.- le reclamé.

-¡¡SI SE MURIÓ ALGUIEN!! MI AUTO, Y TU LO MATASTE.- me seguía gritando. Todos los demás vecinos que se habían salido a causa del ruido de la alarma estaban viendo.

-¡No lo maté! Aun arranca, solo le hice unos cuantos daños a la defensa y…-

-¿Unos cuantos daños a la defensa?-interrumpió, señalando esa parte.- No le hiciste unos cuantos daños a la defensa, TIRASTE la defensa.- corrigió.

-¿Y eso qué?- hablé, revisando un poco mejor los daños- Aun funciona el motor, así que no exageres.-

-¿Qué no exagere? ¿QUE NO EXAGERE?- subió de nuevo el volumen de voz, respiró profundamente y luego se puso enfrente de mi.- Este bebé era mi vida, y TU, detective LOCA y PSICÓPATA lo mataste. ¿Ahora en que jodidos voy a mi entrevista de trabajo?-

-Pues…- lo pensé un poco.- Tengo un Ferrari rojo, te lo prestaré mientras reparan los daños de tu Jeep, ¿Aceptas?-

-Muy bien, pero quiero que ese Jeep –señaló el auto mencionado- quede como nuevo en MENOS DE 24 HORAS, ¿ENTENDIDO? Porque sino, te juro, te juro Haruno que tu quedarás bien jodida.

-Hmp.- musité y me di la media vuelta.- El jodido eres tu.- y dicho esto, entré en mi Porsche, y lo encendí y arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces.- ¡Te entregarán el Ferrari en una hora! –alcancé a decir mientras me alejaba a toda velocidad.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, SAKURA!- y se acordó de mi nombre. Ah, ¿Y cómo no se va a acordar si acabo de convertir en un montón de chatarra lo que antes era un hermoso auto casi imposible de adquirir?

Mientras me alejaba, pude ver por el retrovisor a un Sasuke boquiabierto, y me sentí mal. Pensaba en regresar, pero segundos después vi la cabellera de una mujer pelirroja. Y si estaba segura de algo, era que no quería toparme a esa mujer. Agarré mi móvil y marqué un número, esperé un poco y luego contestaron.

-Sakura-Chan, ¿Dónde estas? Ya se te hizo tarde, ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?- me dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-No Naruto, estoy bien. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.- le pedí, y antes que me diera una respuesta, continué.- Tienes las llaves de la mansión, ¿No?

-Sí, así es. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Necesito que acudas a la mansión y tomes el Ferrari rojo, lo lleves a mi casa y le entregues las llaves a mi vecino, que tiene un Jeep. ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-Claro, iré en este momento.- y colgó. La verdad, estaba pensando en si Sasuke me perdonaría. Si no lo hacía, entonces concluiría que es un vecino terriblemente odioso.


	4. Un Maldito Encuentro

¡Hola de nuevo a todas mis queridas lectores!

Muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando.

En fin, aquí les traigo lo prometido, lean y comenten, así le salvan la vida a Sasuke. ^^

NOTA: El próximo capitulo será 100% SasuSaku.

¿Lo quieren? ¿Lo quieren? Entonces comenten.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sama. La historia es totalmente mía con bases en algunos cuantos fics. **

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

**_Un maldito Encuentro_**

Por fin llegué al edificio que decía en letras grandes F.N.J. entré en el estacionamiento y lo puse en un lugar con sombra y cerca de la entrada. Analicé un poco el estacionamiento y no pude ver el Peugeot de Naruto, por lo que imaginé que ya se había ido. Entré al edificio y la mayoría ya estaban ahí.

-Llegas tarde, frentezota.- saludó Ino. Valla forma de saludar, no estaba de humor.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Al fin perdiste tu virginidad?- me dijo en tono de burla.

-Ja, como si fuera virgen. Sabes perfectamente que Uzumaki me hizo el favor.- comenté, avanzando a mi oficina.- Tayuya todas las llamadas me las pasas en minutos.- avisé.

-Si si. Oye, Sai me llevará a un restaurante a cenar esta noche, y quiero que te diviertas un poco. ¿Vas?-me propuso.

Pensé en la respuesta. Normalmente hubiera dicho que sí, necesitaba relajarme. Pero no sería correcto, tendría que pagarle a Sasuke los daños y de paso platicar un rato con el. Claro, con cierta mujer de lentes alejada de mí.

-Lo siento, tengo unos asuntos sin atender esta tarde. Será otro día.- respondí, sentándome en mi silla y ella en la de enfrente del escritorio.

-¿Asuntos sin atender? Algo sucede y no me quieres decir.- se burló la rubia.-Así que dime o mandaré a mis contactos a investigarlo.

-¿Tus contactos?-hablé en tono divertido- Ah, no pasa nada. En la mañana se atoró la palanca de cambios de mi Porsche y sin querer le tumbé la defensa al Jeep del vecino nuevo.

-¿Qué? Eso si es problema. ¿Cómo te perdonó el hombre?- preguntó.

-No lo hizo. O aún no. Le pagaré los daños, pero vaya que hizo un show hace unas horas. Y para empeorarlo, le dí una patada al auto por lo desesperada que estaba empeorando la situación.- comenté.

-Ah, que buena bienvenida le diste a su auto. No tiene ni 12 horas y ya lo trituraste.- se burló.

-Muy graciosa. Pero ese vecino nuevo si que me ha causado muchos problemas.- admití.

-¿Qué, es drogadicto?-

-Pues no, pero precisamente en la madrugada tenía música a todo volumen. ¡Las ventanas retumbaban por todo el ruido! Tuve que salir con una pistola y arruinar el equipo de sonido. Le debo también un equipo nuevo de sonido. Y la perra que tiene como novia me odia.-

-Pues que lío con estos vecinos. Tayuya, tráenos un café por favor. El mío con crema.- ordenó por la contestadora. Mi contestadora. Tayuya respondió con un "enseguida" y continuamos platicando.- Pero dime, ¿Cuántos años tiene el hombre ese?-

-¿Qué?- dudé.-

-Tu vecino. Dices que hace fiestas y tiene un Jeep, y tiene una noviecita zorra. Pues entonces debe de ser todo un galán.- mencionó poniendo ojitos de corazones.

-Pues…- lo pensé un poco.- Tiene buen cuerpo.- más que eso, admito que cuando lo vi se me alborotaron las hormonas. Pero sé esconderlo bien.

-En fin, espero poder conocerlo algún día.- el tono de pervertismo en su voz se hacía presente.-

-¡Ino!- exclamé.- ¡Eres casada! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?-

-Hay ya, era solo una opción. Amo a Sai, pero me conoces, también amo las aventuras.-

-Si, pero tiene novia. –Suspiré.- Una fea y horrorosa novia.-

-Entiendo. Ah, en fin, Tsunade sama ya debió de haberse dado cuenta de que no estoy trabajando, así que me retiro. Si necesitas algo me avisas, cualquier asunto llámame. Nos vemos cariño.- y dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

Suspiré de nuevo. El asunto de Sasuke me tenía muy alterada. Pero para mi fortuna, podía descansar de el en el trabajo. Empecé a ordenar unos papeles que debía entregar a Tsunade en poco tiempo, y cuando tuve listo el informe, salí y le avisé a Tayuya hacía donde me dirigía, asintió y continué mi camino.

Observaba el informe que llevaba para asegurarme que estuviera completo. Entré al ascensor y cuando llegué al piso que deseaba, me dirigí directamente a la oficina del fondo. Vi a Shizune arreglando no sé que cosas, pero en lugar de pedirle permiso para entrar, simplemente entré.

-Ah, Sakura, espera…- intentó detenerme.

-Ya se, si está enojada sé controlarlo, no te preocupes.- dije mientras abría la puerta. Gran error.

Tsunade estaba sumamente ocupada charlando con un par de jóvenes sobre no se que tema.

Naruto era uno.

Y Sasuke era el otro.

_"Parece que ni en el trabajo estoy a salvo"_

Fue lo único que pude pensar.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- gritamos Sasuke y yo al mismo tiempo, señalándonos amenazadoramente con el dedo índice.

Naruto y Tsunade mostraban una mirada de confusión.

-T-tu…- susurró Sasuke en tono peligroso.

-¡T-tu!- hice exactamente lo mismo.

Ambos estábamos en posiciones a la defensiva, como ninjas a punto de atacar.

-Sakura-Chan- escuché la voz de Naruto.- Cálmate, no es un asesino violador… ¡Sakura-Chan que crees! Fui a dejarle el Ferrari que me dijiste a tu vecino y… ¡Resultó que tu vecino es mi mejor amigo!-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude mencionar. Tsunade admiraba todo, aunque yo seguía sin entender.-

-Sakura-Chan, él es Sasuke Uchiha, viene de España mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos porque el primo de Hinata era socio suyo, y un día nos topamos y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Él trabajó alguna vez como simple policía, pero muy bueno, y cuando supe que Tsunade sama requería un Jefe nuevo, no dudé en llamarlo. Aceptó gustoso y se mudó aquí a Japón. Pero el teme nunca me dijo que se había mudado al lado de tu casa.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.-

Ahora entendía todo.

Naruto fue a recogerlo con mi Ferrari, y de paso lo trajo al trabajo. Dejé mi posición a la defensiva y aún tenía cierto tono de confusión en todo lo que hacía.

-No puede ser…- musité- O sea que Tú… Mi Odioso vecino….

-Sakura Haruno…- habló Tsunade.

-Mi asqueroso y odioso vecino…- continué.

-Te presento a…- prosiguió Tsunade.

-Tú eres….- no podía ni mencionarlo.

-Tu nuevo jefe, Uchiha Sasuke.- terminó el azabache la frase de la rubia, con cierto tono de burla y diversión.

_Maldita mi jodida mala suerte._

Sentía que iba a explotar de la ira, el enojo, y muchas cosas más.

-De ahora en adelante, le obedecerás en todo lo que el diga.- la Senju se sentó en sus silla y colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa.-

-¿T-todo?- tartamudeé, temerosa de su respuesta.

-Absolutamente, le obedecerás en **todo **lo que el diga.- concluyó.- Fuera de mi oficina, ahora. Sasuke, Naruto te llevará a tu nueva oficina y trabajarás oficialmente a partir de mañana.-

-Entendido.- asintió el Uchiha.

-¿Alguna cosa que tengas que decir, Sakura?- me miró fijamente la rubia.

-P-pues…- _"No nada, solo que mi nuevo jefe es mi odiado vecino y que estoy tan furiosa que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier idiota que se me ponga enfrente" – _Bienvenido a la Fiscalía Nacional de Japón.


	5. Mi primer día al lado de Sasuke

¡Hola! Primero que nada, les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews.

Aquí les dejo la conti! ^^

100% SasuSaku, Ehh!

Sigan comentandoo!

**Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces son de Kishimoto-sama.**

**La idea es totalmente mía. **

* * *

**_Mi primer día al lado de Sasuke_**

Al fin había terminado el odioso y larguísimo día de trabajo. Había sido el día más odioso y larguísimo de toda mi bendita existencia. Estaba agotada, y en ese momento sólo quería irme.

La campana para avisar que la jornada diaria había llegado a su fin, había tocado ya hace varios minutos atrás, por lo que todos los detectives y fiscales que en ese momento se hallaban ahí habían empezado a recoger todas sus pertenencias y papeles importantes, y otros más los habían guardado en sus portafolios para terminarlos en sus hogares.

En el transcurso del día llegaron casos muy difíciles, por lo que había estado todo el día de aquí para allá ayudando a clientes y también a otros detectives que necesitaban una pequeña ayudita. Y mientras yo iba de aquí para allá, Sasuke Uchiha estaba igual.

Parece que Tsunade sama le había dado la orden de arreglar su oficina para que al día siguiente pudiera empezar su labor totalmente normal. Y así lo hizo, estuvo casi 10 horas yendo y viniendo de su casa –donde me imagino se hallaban todas sus pertenencias- al edificio. Y claro, se transportó en mi amado Ferrari.

En fin, ahí estaba yo, terminando de arreglar algunos papeles en mi oficina. Cuando al ver mi chequera, me acuerdo de la gran deuda que le debía al azabache. Salí y noté como todos se despedían unos de los otros y se retiraban a sus hogares donde seguramente sus parejas ya les tenían una cena preparada. Rogué porque Sasuke aún no se hubiera ido. Y para mi fortuna, iba pasando en ese momento por ahí. Me vio y aproveché para entregarle el dinero.

-¡Sasuke!- le llamé.-Espera, antes de que te vayas pasa un minuto a mi oficina, tengo que entregarte un "dinero".- dije entre dientes, pues aun estaba enojada por el gran show del Jeep.

-¿Dinero?- dudó un poco, y luego noté como se acordó de lo que hablaba.- Ah, claro. Sobre mi JEEP.

-¿Quieres el dinero o no?- pregunté enojada, pues me había molestado el que me recalcara que su fabuloso Jeep ahora era un Jeep golpeado y con la delantera totalmente fuera de su lugar. Asintió y entramos a mi oficina, me senté y el hizo lo mismo en una silla que se hallaba enfrente de mi escritorio para clientes.

-¿Cuánto quieres?- le pregunté, sacando la chequera.

-Déjame ver…- lo pensó un poco, hizo cuentas con los dedos –estúpidamente- y luego me dio una suma de dinero demasiado alta para mi gusto.-

-Son muchos ceros.- le reclamé.- Eso no sólo alcanza para arreglar el auto, sino ¡para comprarte uno nuevo!-

-Oye- se excusó- Te estoy cobrando por el equipo de sonido al que le diste un balazo. Mi hermano me lo compró directamente desde Estados Unidos, me lo dio de cumpleaños y tenía grabado el logo de mi familia en el. Era muy caro.

Suspiré, anoté una suma un poco mayor de la que me dijo (N/A: Que caritativa es Sakura xD) y se lo dí.

-Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar conduciendo de regreso a casa. – me preguntó.

-Ah, tengo que terminar unas cosas. Algunos casos que me habían asignado siguen en pie y tengo que resolverlos para mañana.- le expliqué.

-Entiendo. Oye, ¿Qué hago con el Ferrari? ¿Me lo puedo quedar, cierto?- bromeó el azabache observando detalladamente el recién adquirido cheque.

-Muy gracioso.- solté fríamente.- Tengo que regresarlo a la mansión. Pero como sé que los arreglos a tu odioso y defectuoso Jeep…-

-Que golpeaste, tumbaste, arruinaste y empeoraste con una patada.- me recalcó, interrumpiéndome y causando un enojo aun mayor por mi parte.

-Si, eso. Como decía antes de la interrupción, como sé que los arreglos a tu odioso y defectuoso Jeep que golpeé, tumbé, arruiné y empeoré con una patada –mencioné exactamente del mismo tono que él.- tardan un poco en repararse, supongo que tendré que prestarle mi auto de millones de dólares a un total desconocido.-

-Oye, me ofendes.- bromeó, de nuevo.- No soy un desconocido. Nos conocimos hace un par de horas en la madrugada, ¿Recuerdas?-

Estaba a punto de decirle una babosada, cuando por la puerta entró cierto rubio con una gran preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura mi gran y preciosa amiga Sakura Haruno, Sakura-Chan, ¿Te había dicho cuánto te quiero?-

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?- pregunté fríamente, pues cuando los amigos actúan así es porque quieren algo. Y no me equivocaba.

-¿Yo? No nada… La verdad, necesito que me hagas un grandísimo favor. ¡¡Préstame tú Ferrari esta noche!! Por favor Sakura-Chan!!-Rogó el ojiazul.- lo necesito urgentemente, los padres de Hinata harán una cena y les dije que tenía un Ferrari, pues ellos son grandes amantes de esos grandiosos autos, ¡¡Tienen una colección entera!! La verdad es que compré un Ferrari directo desde Europa, pero el avión donde venía mi encargo tuvo fallas técnicas y tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia en una ciudad de no se donde, pero está muy lejos de aquí. La cena será en unos minutos y necesito que me lo prestes, el tuyo es de marca y es hermoso, ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Lo necesito AHORA!!- terminó de explicar el rubio.

-Hay… p-pues…-dudé un poco, pues el Ferrari se lo llevaría Sasuke para regresar a casa, ya que no tenía manera alguna de irse. Miré al pelinegro un poco preocupada, pues el caso de mi amigo era muy serio, pero no se lo podía quitar, ya que de alguna manera, aunque ya le haya pagado todos los daños ocasionados a su auto, le seguía debiendo un favor al Uchiha.

Cuando el azabache se encontró con mi mirada, descubrió lo que estaba pensando, cerró los ojos, suspiró y puso una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla negro y sacó las llaves del coche que Naruto tanto ansiaba.

-Tómalo, Naruto.- habló el pelinegro, dándole las llaves que sostenía.- Lo llevas a mi casa en cuanto termines.

-¿D-de verdad?- los ojos del rubio se iluminaron.

-Claro, si Sakura lo permite. Después de todo, el auto es suyo.- dijo, y me miró con unos irresistibles ojos profundamente negros. Naruto volteó a verme y puso ojitos de cachorro, dijo "Sakura-Chan…por favor..." esperando mi respuesta. Suspiré, y hablé.

-Esta bien… Naruto. Puedes quedártelo. Pero regrésalo mañana en la mañana, ¿Trato?- mencioné. Naruto nos abrazó a Sasuke y a mi muy contento, pues parece que le habíamos salvado la vida.

.¡¡Gracias teme, Sakura-Chan!! ¡¡Son los mejores amigos que cualquiera puede tener!! Nos vemos mañana, sayonara.- y dicho esto, salió por la puerta.- ¡¡Adiós!!- dijo muy entusiasmado, entrando y saliendo de nuevo.

Nos reímos un poco de la actitud de nuestro hiperactivo amigo, y nos quedamos en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Me puse de pie, guardé algunas cosas, tomé mi bolso y apagué la luz de la oficina, con Sasuke siguiéndome por detrás. Salimos y lo acompañé a su oficina a recoger sus cosas, totalmente hundidos en el silencio. Regresamos a dónde estaba mi oficina, y vimos a Tayuya cerrándola con llave. Mi secretaria se volteó, dio una reverencia y se despidió, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mi totalmente solos.

No había absolutamente nadie en todo el edificio.

Por fin, rompí el incómodo silencio.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo vas a regresar a casa? ¿Te pido un taxi, esperarás un autobús, irás caminando?...-

-Oh, no.- dijo sin un pequeño eje de preocupación.- Pues… ya es de noche, y está completamente oscuro. Es demasiado tarde.- afirmó algo obvio.

-Tienes razón… -lo pensé un poco, volteando a una de las ventanas donde el cielo tenía un color totalmente negro azulado. Era muy parecido al cabello de Sasuke, y sus ojos con el reflejo de la luna se veían hermosos.- Pues… es demasiado tarde para mi gusto, y sinceramente es muy peligroso manejar así, no acostumbro a irme a esta hora, pero ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Tú lo has dicho. No estas acostumbrada a irte a esta hora tú solita. Así que nos conviene a los dos regresarnos a casa de la manera más segura posible.- dijo, mirando la reacción en mi rostro.

Tragué saliva, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el azabache, Tomó sus cosas, y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de irse, volteó y me miró.

-Ten por seguro que no te violaré. O al menos… no por ahora- mencionó, tratando de asustarme. Por un momento, esa idea me sonrojó y me había gustado. Moví la cabeza de un lado para otro para tratar de olvidar ese estúpido pensamiento.- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó.

Sabía lo que pensaba.

Me asustaba.

No me gustaba.

Pero no me quedaba de otra.

Suspiré, tomé mis cosas y antes de dirigirme a donde estaba Sasuke, busqué en mi bolsa y cuando encontré lo que buscaba, miré a Sasuke de nuevo.

-Tú conduces.- le dije, y le aventé las llaves de mi amado Porsche. Al instante, atrapó las llaves y sonrió de una manera arrogante.

Esa sonrisa estaba empezando a alborotarme por dentro.

Me gustaba esa sonrisa.

Me ENCANTABA esa encantadora sonrisa.

Solté una risita ante tal acto, y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del edificio, donde el único auto que se encontraba ahí era el mío. Subí al co-piloto y el entró en el asiento del conductor, observó detalladamente cada producto de mi amado auto, y acariciaba raramente el asiento que estaba tapizado con cuero. Me miró mientras sus manos seguían tocando el auto.

-Sabes…- comentó.- Si me regalas el Porsche, quedamos a mano.- bromeó.

Lo miré divertida y mis labios formaron una sonrisa divertida, al ver que no respondía, Sasuke encendió el auto y al rugido del motor, hablé.

-Sueñas.- dio reversa –que afortunadamente ya no se trababa- y nos dirigimos a casa. En el camino, hablamos sobre muchos temas en especial mientras la radio estaba a un volumen promedio, como música de fondo.

Sasuke me explicaba que su padre es dueño de una empresa famosa a nivel internacional que maneja cualquier tipo de aparato electrónico, y que la familia Uchiha era mundialmente famosa. Ya me sonaba el apellido, pero no lo reconocía porque nunca tenía tiempo de ver el noticiero, además de que estos me aburrían. Me contó que su hermano Itachi estaba casado con una tal Isabella, y que se habían ido de luna de miel a Inglaterra. Me explicó que su madre era una mujer que apoyaba en todo a su marido y que sus padres se amaban intensamente, y muchas cosas más. Adoraba la historia de su vida, cuando de repente sentí que me daba un hambre terrible.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el azabache, al ver que me tocaba el estómago.-

-Si, pero tengo hambre.- admití.- A esta hora debería de estar cenando.

-Mm… yo también tengo hambre. Te invito a comer, ¿Aceptas?-

-Normalmente diría que no, pero es asunto de urgencia. Vamos.-

-Muy bien, pero dime a qué lugar te gustaría ir, conozco muy poco de Konoha.-

-Claro… ya se a donde.- y dicho esto, lo guié a un buffet donde daban comida de todo el mundo.

Entramos y pedí comida mexicana mientras él prefirió la comida de Estados Unidos, es decir, pedí enchiladas con mole y el una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

Comimos y hablamos al mismo tiempo, la verdad era relajante hablar con el porque su nivel de lenguaje era como el mío. Sabía que contestar y como hacerlo, algo que me agradaba.

Terminamos de comer y regresamos a casa, y al mirar la hora en mi móvil, noté que era demasiado tarde. Estacionó el auto enfrente de casa y cuando se bajó se aseguró de que quedara bien cerrado, me miró y dijo.- Un auto así tiene que cuidarse bastante-

Asentí, me despedí de él con un "Nos vemos mañana" y entramos a nuestros hogares. Suspiré, vi a mi amado tigre acostada en un sofá –y con un plato de spaghetti tirado- y me imaginé que había logrado abrir el refrigerador y calentárselo de alguna manera en el microondas. Mi mascota era más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Me tomé una ducha, y cuando salí en mi pijama Luna ya se encontraba en su cama, sonreí, y antes de apagar la luz, revisé mi móvil, y tenía un mensaje nuevo.

Claro, que mientras cenamos nos pasamos nuestro número telefónico, y el mensaje era de Sasuke.

_Me esperas en la mañana,_

_puede que Naruto no traiga_

_el auto y no quiero irme _

_caminando. Además, me _

_encantó tu Porsche y ya quiero_

_conducirlo mañana. Quién sabe_

_cuantas cosas pueda hacerse en la_

_parte de atrás, después de todo_

_es muy amplio. Buenas noches y _

_sueña conmigo lindura de pelo rosado._

_Sasuke._

Reí ante el mensaje de Sasuke, y le contesté al mensaje.

_Claro, puede hacerse muchas cosas._

_Sólo resta adivinar qué. _

_Pervertido, ya sé lo que piensas. _

_Buenas noches, y si voy a esperarte._

_Pero ni creas que dejaré que me retrases._

_Levántate temprano o sino yo misma iré _

_y te despertaré a almohadazos. _

_Duerme bien._

_Sakura._

Dejé mi móvil en la mesita de al lado de la cama, y me aseguré de poner la alarma. Me sumí en mis pensamientos, recordando cada increíble momento de ese día. Me sentía muy bien, feliz, y sentía muchos otras cosas juntas. Sonreí, miré a Luna dormida, suspiré, y antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, sonó mi móvil de nuevo.

_Me gustan los almohadazos. _

_Es mejor que una patada._

_Dulces sueños, Haruno._

_Sasuke._

_P.D. Cuida a tu tigre, un día de_

_estos va a matarte en la noche. _

Reí de nuevo, y esta vez, sí me quedé totalmente dormida. Por primera vez estaba ansiosa porque fuera mañana, pues no sabía que me sucedería al lado del Uchiha.

me gustaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero tenía que lidiar con una mujer de pelo rojo.

Ah, ya descubriría cómo quitármela de encima. Después de todo, esa loca tenía pinta de zorra. Eso será sencillo.  
Definitivamente.


	6. ¡Masturbación interrumpida!

¡Hola a todas mis amadas lectoras!

Muchísimas gracias por sus RR, me encantaron. Ya no les quito tiempo, y pongo a su dispocisión el siguiente capítulo

¡Disfruten!

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no son idea mía, sino Naruto y Hinata ya tendrían hijos y Sasuke hubiera matado a Karin. **

**El fic es totalmente mío con fundamentos básicos en otros fics.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: ¡Masturbación interrumpida!**_

Me levanté antes de que mi despertador sonara. Abrí mis ojos cuando aún no salía el sol, y eso era extraño. Me fijé al reloj, y marcaban las 4:00 A.m. Parece que por alguna razón, no había tenido tanto sueño. Ni siquiera había bostezado, y era increíble, pues la noche anterior me había acostado muy tarde.

Sonreí al recordar la razón de mi tardanza para dormir, pues me gustaba. Además, había estado soñando con eso toda la noche, seguramente cuando se terminó el sueño me desperté.

En fin, no valía la pena acostarme de nuevo. Me puse de pie y cuidadosamente me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara, me bañé con un agua tibia y relajante y al salir, me sequé totalmente. La mañana estaba fresca, así que me coloqué un pequeño suéter de pijama para quitármelo cuando fuera a cambiarme.

Como tenía mucho tiempo, cepillé mi cabello lenta y delicadamente, apliqué un tratamiento para más brillo, y me lo planché. El cabello se dividía en capas pequeñas, y era un corte juvenil, con un flequillo de lado muy hermoso.

Mi cabello estaba listo, así que de nuevo me asomé al reloj. Marcaban las 4:50, y la hora de irme era a las 5:30.

Suspiré, me serví un café, le preparé un desayuno a Luna –que en ese momento iba bajando- y se lo dí. Limpié cada pequeño rincón de la casa –y es muy grande- y ya se podía notar el reflejo del amanecer por las ventanas, ya que se reflejaban los primeros rayos de luz.

Cada 3 a 5 minutos, "inconscientemente", me asomaba por la ventana que daba a la casa de al lado, para ver si su dueño estaba, pero ni señales de este. Miré la hora de nuevo, y ya señalaban las 5:15. Lavé la taza de café y dejé a Luna comiendo, subí y me cambié.

Elegí algo sencillo, camisa blanca de botones y bordes con estampado del mismo color, una mini falda gris oscura –elegante y no muy corta- un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda era lo que traía puesto, con unas sandalias de tacón alto color negros y decorados con unos cuántos diamantes –reales- y de joyería, unas pulseras rodeadas de puros rubís y un collar que hacía juego con las pulseras, con un corazón colgando hecho de diamantes.

Me miré al espejo y apliqué el mismo maquillaje que el día anterior, con un tono de brillo más fuerte que antes.

Ya estando lista, tomé mi bolso, los documentos que ocuparía, mi fundamental celular y las llaves de mi Porsche. Me despedí de Luna, cerré la puerta y abrí la cajuela de mi auto, donde puse todas mis cosas.

Ya lista, esperé por 5 minutos a ver si tal azabache hacía su aparición, pero no lo hizo. Lo esperé un poco más, y mientras lo hacía observaba al Jeep todo destrozado por la parte de adelante. Suspiré y miré la hora. 5:25, faltaban 5 minutos para estar en camino al trabajo.

No podía esperar más, toqué el timbre un par de veces, pero nadie abría.

_"Ah, quiere que lo vaya a golpear con las almohadas, ¿eh?"_

Toqué una vez más, y al no tener resultados, esperé un momento. Vi la perilla de la puerta, y sólo por curiosidad, la giré. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta.

Dude un poco en entrar, pero lo hice. Caminaba lentamente, la verdad la sala de Sasuke era muy amplia, admiraba todos los grandiosos muebles y los cuadros de fotografías de su familia que ahí se encontraban, y noté que el era idéntico a su madre.

-Sasuke…-mencionaba en un tono bajito- ¿Estas jugando a las escondidas conmigo?- dije, en tono divertido.- No es hora, tenemos que irnos, Sasuke…- y por un momento, creí haber escuchado algo. No había reconocido exactamente qué, pero venía del segundo piso.

Subí, aun con pasos moderados, como si Luna estuviera acechando, y cuando al fin llegué a la habitación de los ruidos, sonreí arrogantemente.

"_Ahí estas, de mi no te escondes"_

-¡¡AHÍ ESTAS!!- grité en forma divertida, mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

Me quedé estática.

No podía moverme.

Y sentía mis mejillas arder.

Me sentía estúpida.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento.- repetía un millón de veces, mientras me alejaba lentamente de ahí.

Seré estúpida, cómo no pude saber que esos ruidos eran… ¡¡gemidos!!

Salí inmediatamente de la casa, no supe si Sasuke me seguía o no, sólo entre al Porsche que ya estaba listo, me senté al lado del co-piloto y pegué mi cabeza con la parte de enfrente. Fue vergonzoso.

Fue vergonzoso haber entrado a la casa de Sasuke.

Fue vergonzoso no haber sabido que lo que escuchaba eran gemidos.

Pero fue aun más vergonzoso… ¡¡Encontrar a Sasuke masturbándose!!

Por mi mente pasaban imágenes de aquel incidente de hace segundos. Fue embarazoso, vergonzoso y mal educado.

¡¡Al coño con lo mal educado!! ¡¡Fue excitante!!

Me abrasé a mi misma maldiciéndome mentalmente, ¿Porqué me tenía que pasar esto a mi?

Mientras estaba muy concentrada odiándome en ese instante, escuché una puerta cerrarse. Me giré y Sasuke estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa, se dirigía hacía mi.

Y las razones por las cuales me maldecía mentalmente desaparecieron.

Al ver a un Dios griego.

Uchiha Sasuke se veía como un policía profesional, pues traía su bellísimo uniforme, que consistía en la camisa de manga corta color negro azulado –igual que su cabello- con todos los sellos en el, bolsillos, etcétera, y un pantalón del mismo color, pero resaltaba un santo bulto –que momentos antes estaba al descubierto ante mis ojos- que se encontraba en la entrepierna de Sasuke.

Cerré mis ojos, me sonrojé a más no poder, reprimí un gemido y por intuición, tapé, extrañamente cubriendo mi intimidad.

Respiré varias veces, intentando controlar mis hormonas, y luego sentí como se abría la puerta del conductor. Tuve mí mirada enfrente, pues no sabía que me diría Sasuke, si me gritaría, me odiaría, o aun peor, me golpearía.

Se sentó en el asiento de al lado, suspiró y… soltó una carcajada.

Cuando lo escuché reírse, me volteé con la mirada incrédula.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿T-tomaste sake antes de venir?- pregunté, mi voz aun temblaba, pues mis hormonas no se habían controlado ni un 10%.

-No, calma, estoy bien.- dijo parando su risa, y con cierto tono de diversión en tu voz.- Lamento lo de hace rato… pero… ¡¡Tenías la cara como un tomate!!- y dicho esto, se empezó a reír de nuevo.

Yo solo sentía que mi rostro estaba a punto de explotar del sonrojo.

-Hay, Sakura, tómalo como juego. Jajaja, ¿Qué es la primera vez que ves a un hombre masturbándose?- dijo, con tono de diversión. La pregunta era retórica, pero yo no respondí. Entendió de qué se trataba, dejó de reír, me miró serio y preguntó.- ¿Eres… virgen?

-¿Qué? ¡¡No!! No es eso. Bueno, relativamente lo soy psicológicamente.- admití.

-¿¿Sufriste de violación??- gritó, literalmente muy asustado.

-No, no te preocupes- comenté, calmándolo.- Pero fue en una fiesta, todos estábamos ebrios y Naruto me hizo el favor. Al final, simplemente me resigné ya que no recordé nunca absolutamente nada, así que mi cuerpo disfrutó pero... yo no.

-Entiendo. En fin-suspiró- lamento lo de hace rato. Se me hizo tarde y pues… hormonas….-

-Si, de hecho yo las tengo descontroladas.- dije para mi misma, pero él me escuchó.

-¿Te…qué?- preguntó, no había comprendido mis palabras.

-Ah… que… nada…- me puse roja de nuevo.

Nos hundimos en un silencio incómodo. Se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones en lo encerrado del auto, y eso era aun más excitante. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y al fin Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-Sakura… te vez linda.- dijo, y encendió el Porsche.

-También tú.- dije mientras me ponía el cinturón al escuchar el motor del auto, mi sonrojo había bajado considerablemente.

-¿Estoy lindo? Hay, gracias chica, aprecio que lo digas.- bromeó.- Tu también estas divis al 100.- dijo, con un tono de gay.

-Jaja, muy gracioso. Conduce hombre.- mencioné, soltando una risita.

-Oye, por cierto, espero que algún día quites las manos de ahí.- dijo, señalando mi entrepierna. Inmediatamente quité las manos, pues no lo había hecho antes ya que estaba muy ocupada pensando en otra cosa.

-Lo de hace rato… estoy segura que fue más agradable que encontrarte con tu novia.- mencioné, mientras el daba vueltas al volante para salir de la colonia residencial.

-¿Mi novia?-preguntó incrédulo.- Pues a mi también me gusta que no te sonrojes con tu esposo, sino conmigo.

-¿Mi esposo? Muy gracioso. Yo no estoy casada, no tengo esposo.- dije, aun en tono divertido.

-Repito, ¿Mi novia? Muy graciosita, soy un afortunado soltero.- dijo, pensé que estaba bromeando, pero el silencio hizo presencia, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del motor mientras conducía.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿No tienes novia? ¿Pero y la chica pelirroja?…-pregunté, demasiado intrigada.

-¿Ella? Ah, ella es una zorra que se acuesta conmigo cada vez que quiere. Necesito un pasatiempo nuevo, ¿Sabes?- dijo bromeando de nuevo- No la quiero, pues estoy seguro que se acuesta con cada pendejo que se cruza en su camino. Fuimos novios, pero la descubrí teniendo sexo con un viejo amigo mío, y la dejé, pero ella sigue sin entender. Le dije "sexo sin compromiso" y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Mi madre la odia a más no poder, mi padre la critica con todas sus fuerzas y mi hermano simplemente se mantiene alejado de ella.

Toda esa explicación, me había encantado, simplemente. Estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, pues literalmente, era obvio que YO sentía algo por Sasuke Uchiha.

-En fin, -continuó, al ver que no daba respuesta alguna.- Ya que empezaré a trabajar, no tendré tiempo para ella, por lo que tu nivel de preocupación puede bajar. No la verás en largo tiempo. Y di Dios me quiere mucho, no la volveré a ver, en lo personal, nunca jamás.

-Eso se resuelve. A Luna le encanta comer porquerías.- mencioné, de broma.

-¿Tu tigre? Ah, es tigra.- dijo- Oye, que mala dueña eres. Karin será porquería, pero mata al pobre animal. Nadie puede comerse a Karin, es como "la porquería prohibida".-

Yo solté una carcajada ante tal ocurrencia, y si tenía sentido.

-Sasuke… ah… yo…. Quería darte las gracias por tu confianza. Eres muy buen… amigo. Y un gran vecino.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero el tono de mi voz era demasiado bajo. Afortunadamente, el me había escuchado.

-Gracias a ti, de no ser por la patada al Jeep, no estuviera conduciendo este fabuloso auto.- dijo, sobando delicadamente el volante.- Oye, ante el incidente de la mañana, te invito a almorzar, ¿Qué dices?-

-Encantada.- dije con una sonrisa.- Pero primero, hay que llegar al trabajo.-

-Si, mi primer día oficial y llego tarde. Que cosas.- mencionó en un tonito de diversión.-

Reí ante el comentario mientras estacionaba el auto en un lugar reservado. Salimos y tomamos nuestras cosas de la cajuela, e íbamos platicando mientras subíamos.

Al llegar a mi piso, que estaba primero que el suyo, nos despedimos con un –"Te busco a la hora del almuerzo"- por parte de él, y yo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, suspiré.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, Tayuya me decía algunas cosas y yo simplemente asentía, sin poner mucha atención.

Entré a mi oficina, me senté en mi silla, y cerré los ojos, estaba dispuesta a descansar unos minutos, cuando de repente se abrió bruscamente la puerta, dejando ver a mi rubia amiga.

-¡¡Sakura!! ¿A que no sabes quién es el nuevo jefe de policías? Se llama Sasuke y es todo un bom…- fue interrumpida, ya que la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Oye Saku sabes a qué hora paso por….ti…- mencionó Sasuke al ver a Ino ahí, Ino estaba con la boca abierta y Sasuke tenía una mirada de "¿Y esta qué?". Yo reí.

-Ino, él es mi vecino, mi jefe, mi amigo…-

-Tu novio.- interrumpió el azabache.-

-Como digas, Uchiha Sasuke.- mencioné, restándole importancia al comentario del Uchiha.

-¡Oh por…Dios!- fue lo único que ella pudo exclamar, al ver parado enfrente de ella al hombre más sexy que en lo personal, era todo un adonis.


	7. Problemas Técnicos en el Ascensor

¡holaa! Wa, como me encantaron todos sus reviews! me hicieron tan contenta xD

Bueno, para informarles, este mismo fic lo publiqué en

Ahí va un capítulo adelantado, así que si quieren leerlo tomen su sorpresa:

.?sid=15602

jaja, ahi también pueden comentar.

En fin, la otra parte de la sorpresa: ¡LEMON!

Si, Lemon SasuSaku.

¿Quieren leer? ¿Pues qué estan haciendo leyendo las notas?

¡Eso si, comenten! Les dejo su preciado lemon.

**Nota: Ya saben el rollo, los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto sama. El fic es totalmente de mi propiedad, todos los derechos del autor son reservados y para publicarlo en otra página necesitan mi permiso y obviamente lo pongan a mi nombre. Si encuentro mi historia en otra pagina web donde no lo haya publicado yo, y sin mi permiso, los denunciaré a no se quien, pero denuncio. **

**¡Dejen de leer y vayan al lemon! xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: "Problemas técnicos en el ascensor"**_

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la llegada de Sasuke al vecindario y al trabajo, y literalmente estaba totalmente acostumbrada.

El Jeep había quedado como nuevo con las reparaciones que le mandó a hacer el Uchiha con el dinero que le había entregado, y ya funcionaba, exactamente como nuevo.

Pero, aunque el Jeep fuera reciente, Sasuke simplemente se había enamorado de mi Porsche, por lo que aun íbamos y regresábamos juntos al trabajo.

Y al fin lo admito libremente, me gustaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero no soy una ofrecida, por lo que no salimos oficialmente. Aunque admito también que es muy molesto escuchar –por casualidad- los comentarios hechos por algunas mujeres que trabajaban en la fiscalía nacional de Japón.

Unas hacían comentarios sexuales o vergonzosos sobre el azabache, contándole a las demás fan girls lo que había soñado la noche anterior. Era vergonzoso, así de sencillo. Se le acercaban con toda la libertad del mundo, y aunque Sasuke les pusiera un alto, ellas seguían como si nada.

Claro que no soy de del agrado de las fans, pues yo soy la única chica que ha tenido contacto con el en un 99%. Y digo en un 99% porque el 1% aún está por decidir.

Ino había estado diciéndome en todo el tiempo que Sasuke ha estado ahí comentarios sexosos y que nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado. Y siempre era la misma rutina, entraba a mi oficina e Ino entraba segundos después para comentarme qué se le había ocurrido en sus fantasías con el Uchiha.

Y ahí estaba yo, subiendo por el ascensor hacía mi piso, con Sasuke a mi lado tarareando la clásica música de fondo que ponen en los elevadores.

Yo simplemente lo observaba, admirándolo de arriba abajo, cada centímetro de su piel que era protagonista de mis sueños, la mayoría de las noches.

Estábamos a punto de llegar, cuando de repente sentimos un gran temblor, después se detuvo totalmente el ascensor y las luces se apagaron, me sujeté de Sasuke en un abrazo, porque debido al temblor estaba a punto de caerme.

Segundos después se escuchó que una persona hablaba a través de un micrófono de donde venía la misma música, y las luces volvieron a encenderse.

-Disculpen las molestias, estamos sufriendo ligeras dificultades técnicas, por lo que les suplico esperen hasta que las fallas se arreglen o llegue nuestro mecánico. Por su comprensión, gracias- y regresó la música de nuevo.

-Genial.- dijo Sasuke.- ¡Cambiaron la canción!

Reí ante su comentario, como siempre, y suspiré.

-Parece que llegaremos tarde. Ah, hace mucho que no llegamos tarde.- dije.

-Ve el lado bueno, ya estamos en el trabajo.- mencionó.- Así que literalmente ya llegamos. Oh, esto es bueno. Me pagarán horas extras por estar atorado en el ascensor.-

Volví a reír, pero después noté que aun me recargaba sobre él. Me sonrojé notablemente, y me hice todo lo que pude hacía atrás.

-Lo siento.- dije inmediatamente.- No me di cuenta.

-No… no te preocupes. Se sintió bien.- admitió.

Nos sentamos cada uno en una esquina del ascensor, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Por alguna extraña razón, empecé a recordar las imágenes de aquella vez que lo encontré masturbándose. Intenté cambiar de pensamiento moviendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, pero fue inútil.

Lo que fue peor, días después de ese incidente, había soñado algo muy similar.

Con una sola diferencia.

El protagonista no era sólo Sasuke.

Sino éramos Sasuke y yo.

Aún en mis pensamientos, solté accidentalmente un pequeño gemido. Un gemido que para mi desgracia, Sasuke escuchó.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó, incrédulo acorde a la situación.- Estás… sudando.

-Yo…ah… No, lo siento, es solo el calor.- me excusé, quitándome el chaleco que traía puesto. Vaya, la suerte jugaba sucio. Traía una camisa sin mangas color blanco, y un sujetador que realzaba la forma de mis senos.

Sasuke miró directamente a mis pechos.

_"Cuando compré el sujetador, no decía en la etiqueta que era muy bueno para que tu compañero de trabajo notara la excitación que te sofocaba en ese momento"_

Sasuke rodó la mirada, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Eso era incómodo. Y mi excitación iba aumentando, debido al calor.

-Esto es vergonzoso.- rompí el silencio.- Sasuke… yo…-

-El calor es horrible.- fue lo único que pudo mencionar. Su voz no sonaba como siempre, divertida, bromista, sino sonaba…ronca.

Se desabrochó unos botones del uniforme policíaco. La cosa estaba empeorando. Suspiré y delicadamente me puse de pie. Sasuke observó cada detalle de mi movimiento, y después abrió los ojos como platos, muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté incrédula.

-E-estas…- cerró los ojos, y suspiro de nuevo.- Te haré una pregunta, pase lo que pase, me seguirás queriendo, ¿No?-

-Si…-respondí dudosa.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Por… ¡Esto! – y dicho esto, me jaló del brazo directamente hacía el, y mis labios se posaron en los suyos. Me había tumbado encima de él, y ahora ambos desquitábamos todo el calor que teníamos en ese beso. Seguimos un buen rato así, cuando sentí que los labios del Uchiha bajaban lentamente llegando a mi cuello y dejando un tramo de saliva por donde su lengua pasaba. Mi respiración era entrecortada, y acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke suavemente, mientras la otra descansaba en su cuello.

No dejó de besar mi cuello cuando me acostó en el frío y delicioso piso del ascensor, mientras él se colocaba encima de mí. Se levantó un poco y con cierta sutileza levantó mi camisa hasta quitármela por completo, dejándome sólo con el sujetador. Me besó de nuevo en la boca mientras que con sus manos masajeaba mi seno por encima de la prenda interior, mientras que con la otra buscaba el broche.

Yo sencillamente no dejaba de gemir. Cuando al fin encontró el molesto broche, quitó la prenda que impedía que mis senos estuvieran al aire libre. Sasuke los miró unos momentos y después puso una sonrisa arrogante, la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa.- dije, colocando mis brazos a los costados, dejándole mi cuerpo a su disposición. Sujetó mi pequeño y rosado pezón derecho en su boca, mordiéndolo levemente y masajeando con su mano el seno izquierdo. Después intercambió acciones de igual manera.

Yo seguía gimiendo, insistiéndole mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de mis senos, bajó mientras lamía mi vientre hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Se deshizo de la falda con facilidad, pero sentí que no hacía más. Levanté la mirada, y vi que sólo observaba mi húmeda intimidad con algo de diversión.

-¿Porqué te detienes?- le pregunté.

-No sabía que utilizabas bragas de Winnie Pooh.- sonrió, divertido.

-Winnie Pooh da buena suerte, aunque no lo creas.- le expliqué.

-Pues a ver si tienes buena suerte sin el osito de la miel.- y dicho esto, retiró delicadamente mi ropa interior, y sentí su húmeda lengua estimular mi intimidad.

-¡A-ah! Sa-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!- gemí mientras me arqueaba de placer.

Sacó su lengua después de un rato, y seguía respirando con dificultad. Me puse de pie y le quité desgarradoramente la camisa del uniforme, luego lamí delicadamente cada perfecto músculo de su torso. El acariciaba mi cabello cariñosamente, un acto que me gustaba mucho.

-Me haré un reto.- dije, divertida.

-Dilo.- ordenó, en el mismo tono de voz que yo.

-A que puedo hacerte gemir mi nombre.- le dije con una mirada inocente.-

-Ja, sueñas niña. Nadie lo ha hecho nunca, y por ahora nadie lo hará.- dijo, de manera orgullosa.

-Los sueños se hacen realidad. ¿Porqué crees que estamos aquí?- y dicho esto, me deshice de una vez del odioso pantalón que traía puesto. Los boxers del Uchiha eran rojos, y vaya que resaltaba su "orgullo". Me deshice de los boxers al igual que lo hice con el pantalón, y comencé con el reto que me había propuesto.

Esto era imposible de creer, pero le estaba haciendo el oral a Uchiha Sasuke.

Minutos después, estaba GIMIENDO mi nombre.

-¡Ah! Sa-Sa-Sakura… ¡¡Eres increíble!! Eso es… ¡¡Mierda!!- seguía gimiendo.- No dejare que esto termine a-así…-

Dicho esto, me subió hasta sus labios y nos besamos de nuevo.

-¿Quieres terminar con esto?- me preguntó, con una respiración que no daba a más.

-Tú lo has dicho, Uchiha. Termina.-

Se colocó encima mío, y de una embestida, me penetró totalmente, como resultado solté un gemido de lo más fuerte.-

-¡Sasuke…Sasuke-Kun…¡Ah, si, eso Sasuke-Kun! – grité, mientras el seguía moviéndose entrando y saliendo de mí.

-Se escucha….¡¡Tan bien!!- dijo, continuando con las embestidas.

Sentí que llegaba al orgasmo, y así fue, un par de embestidas más y Sasuke me acompañó, de la misma manera.

Respirábamos súper agitados, y el calor había desaparecido totalmente.

-Sakura…- dijo, con muy pocas fuerzas.-

-D-dime…- respondí, casi sin aliento.

-¡Ya quiero hacerlo en el Jeep!- gritó, con sus fuerzas recuperadas, yo reí, y sentimos que el ascensor se movía, nos cambiamos tan rápido como pudimos, y cuando estuvimos totalmente arreglados, se abrió el ascensor y llegamos al piso siguiente, donde estaban todos nuestros amigos asustados.

-¡¿Están bien?! ¿Qué les sucedió? – preguntaban todos.

-Les agradecemos por la espera, los problemas técnicos fueron arreglados, gracias por su paciencia y lamentamos los problemas causados.- se escuchó de nuevo la voz de donde momentos antes sonaba la música de fondo.

-No hay… problema.- mencionó Sasuke con mucha tranquilidad-Sakura…-

-¿Si?-

-¡¡Vámonos al Porsche!!- él y yo reímos, pero nadie más entendió la razón de nuestras risas, únicamente él y yo.


	8. Noche casi Perfecta

¡Hola a todas mis amadas lectoras! Muchísimas gracias por sus RR, me animan muchísimo a seguir.

En fin, como ya he comentado en , la actitud de Sasuke es parte de su personalidad para hacer reír a Sakura.

Así que espero perdonen la actitud de niño chiquito que toma, pero es por pura risa xD

Otra cosa, igual que antes he comentado, no es apresurado el fic, es solo que así va, con ese ritmo.

No las distraigo más y dejo que lean.

**¡Comenten!**

**Nota: Ya saben el rollo los personajes de Naruto bla bla... kishimoto sama bla bla... Sasuke mío bla bla... y fic mio en fin lean y comenten. **

* * *

Ya habíamos llegado al edificio, era un lunes normal, casos normales, rutina normal, nada nuevo.

O bueno, por ahora nada nuevo.

El fin de semana me la había pasado con Sasuke, pues después del incidente en el ascensor estábamos siempre juntos.

Y se hizo la voluntad del Uchiha, pues tuvimos sexo en el Porsche, en el Jeep e incluso en el Ferrari rojo que me había pedido el Uzumaki semanas atrás.

Las cosas entre nosotros no habían cambiado mucho, pues él seguía siendo el típico chico que me hacía reír, y era algo que me encantaba.

Hoy, extrañamente me había invitado a cenar en un lugar muy lujoso. Se llamaba "Delicious", y vaya que era muy costoso. Le dije que no era necesario, que con ir a donde venden tacos en la esquina bastaba, pero me convenció diciendo: "-Muy bien, no aceptes, pero el chef Chocolatín estará muy triste-".

No tenía ni idea de quién era el "chef chocolatín" pero estaba segura que era un personaje de su imaginación.

Acepté, y había estado todo el día mirando el reloj para revisar si ya se acercaba la hora de salida.

Al fin, el reloj marcaban las 6:55, y mi turno terminaba a las 7:00. Tomé un pequeño espejo que guardaba en mi bolso, junto con demás maquillaje y me di una pequeña retocada.

Lo admitía, estaba nerviosa. Sasuke no acostumbraba a invitarme a lugares lujosos, pues al igual que a mi, le encantaban los lugares rústicos y normales.

Pero no podía saber qué venía.

Se abrió la puerta de mi oficina, y entró mi secretaria, se despidió, y por alguna extraña razón, me dijo "-Suerte" y salió.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Tayuya, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Era Ino, que venía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye frentuda, Sai y yo iremos a un club nocturno, ¿Quieres venir? En ese lugar siempre van los hombres más sexys de Konoha, estoy segura que encontraremos a tu amor.- mencionó. Sabía mi respuesta, por eso mencionaba tal cosa.

-Lo siento Ino, pero hoy saldré a cenar con Sasuke.- le informé, mientras guardaba unos documentos en mi bolsa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Irán al "Señor ranchero" de nuevo?- preguntó, con una risita burlona.-

-No. Iremos a Delicious.- mi amiga se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar tal nombre del restaurante.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ese lugar es carísimo! Ni Madonna puede ir ahí sin quedarse sin dinero, créeme. O Sasuke robó un banco, o ese tío es millonario.-

Nos quedamos pensando un rato, cuando dijimos las dos:

-La segunda-

Ambas reímos, y entonces entró Sai a mi oficina con una sonrisa.

-Ino, tenemos que irnos. ¡Hola Sakura! Cuánto tiempo.- saludó.

-Si, tienes razón.- le regresé el saludo.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó.

-Oh, no lo siento. Sasuke me invitó a cenar, y pues ya quedé con el.- admití, mientras me ponía de pie, seguida por Ino.

-Muy bien, pero si necesitas algo dinos. Por cierto, Sasuke ya se está haciendo tu dueño.- mencionó en forma sarcástica. Aunque tenía mucha razón.

-No puedo negar eso. En fin, que se diviertan.- mencioné.

-Claro, cuídate cariño, cualquier cosa llama. También por si cambias de opinión.- se despidió, guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto! Ten por seguro que no voy a llamarte.- respondí, seguido de una risita.

-Lo sé, cuídate cielo.-

-Un gusto verte, Sakura. Salúdame a Sasuke.- se despidió Sai también.

-Claro, gracias.-

-¡Suerte!- gritó Ino, antes de salir de mi oficina. Suspiré y me di unos últimos toques, cuando entró Naruto.

-Neh, Sakura-Chan, ya me voy. Cuídate del teme, ¡eh!- me dijo, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, me cuidaré. ¿Saldrás esta noche?- pregunté.

-No, estuve todo el fin de semana en casa de los padres de Hinata, y vaya que me asustan ese par de ancianos. ¡Son peor que la abuela Tsunade!- gritó.

-Calla, que si te escucha eres hombre muerto. Salúdame a Hinata, hace mucho que no la veo.- comenté, mientras Naruto se dirigía a la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

-Ya habrá oportunidad. ¡Sayonara Sakura-Chan! Cuida al teme y cuídate de él. ¡Nos vemos, suerte!- y salió por la puerta.

Otro "suerte". Tal vez si lo necesitaría. Segundos después se abrió la puerta de nuevo, y pensé que sería Naruto de nuevo.

-¡No voy a prestarte el Ferrari de nuevo!- grité para "Naruto".

-No quiero que me prestes el Ferrari. El Porsche está muy amplio, muchas gracias.- dijo el azabache, que tomaba el lugar de lo que pensé que sería mi rubio amigo.

-¡Ah! Eres tú.-

-Si, ¡Soy yo! O era yo cuando me vi al espejo. ¡Oh no! ¿Y si soy un extraterrestre que viene de otra galaxia y va a comerse tu cabeza? Cuida tu cabeza…. ¡Tengo que controlar mis impulsos caníbales!- dijo mientras simulaba tratar de quitarse la cabeza.

-Muy gracioso caníbal extraterrestre. ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté, soltando una risita.

-¿A dónde? ¡A un lugar oscuro donde pueda comerme tu cabeza!- seguía bromeando.

-No, a un lugar con luz donde puedas digerir alimentos orgánicos.-

-Tu cabeza es orgánica, y tu pelo dietético.- seguía causándome risa.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!- grité.- Mi cabello no es dietético, tiene azucares.-

-Y grasas, y cualquier cosa que no se pueda comer. Pero ten por seguro que es todo un manjar comparado con Karin.- mencionó, mientras salíamos del edificio. Entramos al Porsche y nos dirigimos al famoso restaurante. Llegamos, y vaya que era lujoso. Las mesas estaban muy bien decoradas, con todo cubierto que se me ocurriera, y el lugar era muy parecido al palacio de la reina de Inglaterra.

Ordenamos algo simple y muy exquisito, y cuando empezamos a comer seguimos platicando.

-Oye, no te he preguntado –dije, mientras tomaba un pedazo de comida y lo metía a mi boca.- ¿Qué paso con Karin?

-Nah, se la llevó un perro en el hocico.-mencionó mientras tomaba un poco de su vino tinto, uno muy exquisito y de la mejor calidad.

-Jaja, si cómo no. Ya enserio, no la he visto.-

-No lo sé, Shrek la adoptó como la mascota de burro y como al animalito no le gustó, se la regaló a Don Cangrejo que se lo regaló a Bob Esponja que se lo dio a Gary que se lo dio a Bugs Bunny que se lo dio al Coyote que la hizo explotar y enviarla al País de las Maravillas con Peter Pan. Es eso, o que la eché de mi casa para toda la eternidad que quiera el Sombrerero loco. Y ese baboso es mi amigo.- terminó de decir, y luego otro gran pedazo de comida a su boca.

-Ignoraré todas tus fantasías de niño de kinder y me haré creer que solo mencionaste lo de "la eché de mi casa".-

-Muy bien. Por cierto, quiero darte algo.- dijo, revisando unas cosas que tenía en una maleta que llevaba. Sacó un gran oso de peluche, con un montón de papel de colores rodeándolo por todas partes y cubierto en celofán. Un regalo precioso, el oso tenía un corazón que decía "Te amo" y un listón de corazones rodeándole el cuello.

No sabia que decir, ese peluche era hermoso.

-Lo vi solito en una tienda y dije… ¡Lo compro! Además, me regalaron un jabón para el tocador al comprarlo.- me lo entregó, y yo no sabía que decir.

-Sasuke… ¡Es bellísimo! Gracias, me encantó. Es tan lindo. De verdad, gracias.- le dije, yendo hacía donde estaba sentado y dándole un abrazo. Recibió mi abrazo, y luego me senté de nuevo admirando un rato su regalo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato de muchos temas, cuando pidió la cuenta y emprendimos el camino a casa.

Teníamos una música relajante de fondo mientras él conducía, y yo simplemente estaba súper concentrada mirando y abrazando mi gran oso de peluche.

-Estaba pensando…-empezó a decir Sasuke, mientras su mirada la tenía fija a la carretera por donde conducía.- Se acercan las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Sí?-lo escuchaba, pero seguía viendo mi amado regalo.

-Pues… Quisiera ir a visitar a mis padres a España.- dijo. Eso si me preocupó, pues técnicamente vivía con Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ah…si… Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?- dije, con una mirada decepcionada y con mi tono de voz muy bajo.

-No lo sé, todas las vacaciones, supongo. También regresará mi hermano Itachi de Inglaterra, así que estará toda la familia ahí, y no puedo faltar.- comentó.

-Entiendo. N-no te preocupes, si es por la casa yo la cuido con gusto.- mencioné con un tono un poco más animado de voz.

-No necesito que cuides mi casa, gracias. No creo que Plankton entre y me robe la fórmula secreta de la kangre burger. – bromeó, yo reí aun con desanimo.

-¿Entonces es por tu Jeep? Puedo llevarlo a mi mansión, ahí tengo los otros autos.-

-No creo que mi Jeep te aprecie mucho. Te comento esto por una sola razón.- mencionó mientras le daba vuelta al volante para entrar a la residencial.

-¿Entonces porqué lo dices? ¿No regresarás?- mi voz se tornaba preocupante. Estacionó el Porsche enfrente de mi casa, formó una sonrisa arrogante, salió del auto, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a entrar a su casa. Estaba a 2 centímetros de la puerta de su hogar, cuando se detuvo, se volteó, me miró y dijo:

-Lo digo porque me gustaría que vinieras a España conmigo.- y entró a su casa.

Me quedé estática, no podía creer lo que me había dicho.

Entré en sumo silencio a mi hogar, apareció Luna, me saludó con un runruneo, le serví la cena totalmente en shock, subí a mi habitación, me bañé, me puse mi pijama, y ya estando en mi cama, grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡¡PASARÉ LAS VACACIONES EN ESPAÑA CON SASUKE!! ¡¡VIVA!!- Luna se asustó por el grito, y subió a la habitación. Estábamos a punto de dormir, cuando me acordé del regalo que me había dado Sasuke. Bajé inmediatamente a la sala, donde lo había puesto cuando estaba en estado de shock. Lo agarré, le quité el celofán que lo cubría y subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches, Luna.- mencioné, apagué la lámpara de mesa y abrasé fuertemente el oso de peluche, dispuesta a dormir.

-¿Pero qué…?- algo extraño había pasado al abrazar al oso. Sentí algo extraño, no estaba suavecito como los peluches. Prendí de nuevo la lámpara, y miré al oso, lo revisaba por todas partes, e incluso lo agité.

Y era extraño, se escuchaba que… ¡¡Traía algo en el estómago!!

No quería romperle la cabeza para ver qué traía adentro, así que me asusté. Pero al agitarlo de nuevo, sentí como un cierre en la espalda del oso.

Y efectivamente, lo volteé, quedando el peluche de espalda, y traía un cierre. El oso era como una pequeña bolsita.

Abrí el cierre, y tenía un pequeño sobre y una rosa roja.

-¿Qué es esto?- abrí lentamente el sobre, y venía una carta, así que empecé a leerla.

"_Si estas leyendo esto es porque ya te di el oso de peluche, ya te llevé a cenar a "Delicious" y ya te he contado sobre las vacaciones en España con mi familia. Es eso o te robaste el oso antes de que te lo diera. Y si es así... ¡¡Oye!! _

_En fin, te mando esta carta primero que nada para saludarte. ¡Hola! Listo. Ahora, también quería decirte que todo este tiempo que hemos estado… pues… juntos como vecinos y compañeros de trabajo, han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida. _

_Cuando me descubriste dándome placer a mi mismo, pensé que no volverías a hablarme. Pero que bien que te diste cuenta de una cosa… ¡¡Soy un hombre y tengo hormonas!! O eso me dijo Itachi una vez. Cuando mataste a mi jeep con tu patada, me sorprendió que una chica tuviera tantas fuerzas. Me enojé, pero en el fondo me encantaste. Y cuando supe que trabajaría contigo ¡¡Quería saltar de emoción!! Y uno de mis momentos favoritos fue el incidente en el ascensor. ¡Ja! Qué problemas técnicos._

_ En fin, espero que aceptes acompañarme a España estas vacaciones, pues mi madre ya me ha querido ver desde antes con una mujer. Y vaya, cómo odia mi hermosa madre a Karin._

_No te quito más el tiempo de dormir, así que voy directo al grano de esta carta._

_Sakura Haruno, detective policíaca fiscal y la mejor abogada de todo Konoha…_

_¿Quisieras comer chocolate? _

_Porque yo sí._

Reí ante el comentario que había hecho. Me reí un poco y seguí leyendo.

_Ya te invitaré un helado de chocolate. En fin, lo que te quería preguntar era algo sencillo._

_¿Qué era? Ah, si._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? _

_Bueno, eso era todo, dulces sueños y que el Winnie Pooh te llene la cara de miel en la noche. Ese sería un Winnie vengador. ¡¡Como me caería bien ese oso!! Cuídate mucho angelita rosada, no olvides que te quiero. _

_Bueno, ahora lo admito._

_Te amo. _

_Atte:_

_Tu Vecino, amigo, jefe, dueño del Jeep al que golpeaste, espero que novio y algún día orgulloso esposo, jefe de policías que trabaja al tu lado y conoce al Sombrerero loco, _

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

No podía creerlo.

Me encantaba.

Lloraba de la felicidad.

Volteé a ver a Luna, y le dije entre lágrimas:

-No viviremos de nuevo solas, Luna.- me puse de pie rápidamente, cogí mi móvil y marqué rápidamente a Sasuke.

-Habla un policía, ¡¡Manos arriba!!- saludó el Uchiha al otro lado del teléfono. ¡¡Vaya forma de saludar!!-

-Si quiero.- dije, con la voz quebrada, pues aun lloraba.

-¿Qué? Oye… No tienes que poner las manos arriba si no quieres. ¿Te canto la canción de Nelly Furtado, "_Manos al aire_"?-

-No es eso, leí la carta.- aun no podía controlar mis emociones.

-Ah eso… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas venir conmigo a España y ser mi novia?- preguntó, con un tono muy emocionado en su voz.

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Claro que quiero!!- y dicho esto, le colgué, salí de casa –con Luna persiguiéndome- y corrí directo a su casa.

El debió adivinar mis pensamientos, y ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando me abalancé de repente sobre el, en un beso posesivo.

Recibió mi beso y caímos al piso, uniéndonos en un beso profundo. Unos cuantos vecinos salieron y escucharon el ruido, y al ver tal escena, empezaron a aplaudir.

-Ya sabía que esos dos acabarían juntos.- mencionó un anciano.

-Claro que sí, son el uno para el otro.-respondió su esposa, que se encontraba a su lado aplaudiendo también.-

-Muy bien… ya tengo claro que eso es un sí.- ¿Qué tal Luna, aceptas que sea tu nuevo papá?- mencionó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y acariciando la cabecita del tigre. Luna sonrió a su caricia, echándose encima de él, lamiendo su cara tiernamente.

-Yo creo que le agradas.- dije.

Fue una noche perfecta, definitivamente. Ahora tengo novio, Luna tiene papá, todos los vecinos saben de la buena nueva e iré a España todas las vacaciones con Sasuke.

Nada podría arruinar el momento.

O eso pensé. Apareció de repente un auto de marca muy antigua, la pintura ya gastada y el motor hacía ruidos extraños.

De ese mismo coche, bajó una mujer vestida muy vulgarmente y toda despeinada.

Si, era la horrible perra de Karin.

-Sasukito… ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- habló, todos los vecinos la miraban y susurraban "Esa mujer es una regalada" y cosas por el estilo.

Sasuke le dirigía una mirada amenazadora mientras me abrazaba, Luna quería arrancarle la cabeza y yo quería arrancarle los sesos.

-Joder…- mencionó el Uchiha, ante la aparición de la misma hija del demonio.


	9. Reunión familiar

¡Holaa chicas!

Waa! Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me encantan xD

See, estoy super loca xD

Todas las locuras de Sasuke salen de mi cabezitaa xD

En fin, gomenasai por la tardanza, pero las clases no me dejan ¬¬ Ya, sin más, el capitulo.

¡Sigan comentando! nwn

Nota: Bla bla bla Masashi bla bla bla Sasuke mio bla bla bla xD

**¡Larga muerte a Karin! Ó_Ó xD**

* * *

Sabía que todas las cosas que me sucedían eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad.

Y este caso no era una excepción.

Me encontraba en el avión, sentada al lado de Sasuke, en primera clase.

Vaya que era primera clase.

Si, me encontraba en el avión, al lado de Sasuke, viajando en primera clase directito a España.

Y es que, además de haber aceptado ser su novia, obviamente quería conocer a toda la familia.

Pero como ya dije, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todo en el avión era perfecto, menos una persona que viajaba en el.

Karin.

Si, esa asquerosa mujer de pelo rojo había chantajeado a Sasuke para que la dejara venir. Y vaya, que se salvó de que Luna le cortara la cabeza.

Desafortunadamente, a Luna la había tenido que dejar con Naruto y Hinata, ya que en el avión no permitían animales salvajes. Aunque era extraño, pude haber pagado para que la dejaran, pero mataría a Karin y me enviarían a la cárcel, por lo que me ahorre el disgusto.

Pero no me ahorre el disgusto de saber que esa loca de lentes se encontraba en el mismo transporte que yo.

Sencillamente no lo soportaba.

Y sus malditas palabras chantajistas habían asesinado a Sasuke, literalmente.

-FLASH BACK-

-¡Sasukito! Me he enterado que te irás a España con tus padres, ¿no es así?- preguntó, Sasuke sólo me abrazaba y miraba con un desprecio inmenso a esa mujer.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó, con tal frialdad que ni yo misma lo reconocía.

-Pues, obvio mi amor, que me llevarás contigo.- mencionó, en tono victorioso.

-¿Qué? Tú sí que estás loca. Olvídalo, ni drogado te llevo conmigo.- comentó, y noté en su voz la seriedad y el enojo con el que hablaba.

-Muy bien amor, no me lleves, pero atente a las consecuencias. Le diré a Itachi que estuviste de mujeriego en esta ciudad, y que todas las mujeres te conocen por haber estado en su cama.- habló. Vaya, tuve que agarrar a Luna, porque de no ser así le hubiera sacado los ojos. Tenía ganas de soltarla, pero lo pensaba bien.

-Eres una perra desgraciada, Karin. Itachi no te creería.- habló el azabache, el tono de enojo en su voz seguía aumentando.

-Tengo contactos, y no dudaré en usarlos de mi lado. Así que, no te queda de otra.-

Hubo un gran e incómodo silencio, Sasuke me miró con rostro preocupado, a lo que yo simplemente le respondí con un "Esta bien". El azabache bufó molesto, miró a la mujer de lentes y habló.

-Sábado a las 7 de la mañana, si te tardas me iré sin ti. Pagaré tu pasaje, pero irás en cuarta clase. Acéptalo o déjalo.-

-Muy bien, siempre y cuando me lleves acepto. Nos vemos amorcito, y cuidado con la bola de pelos.- dijo mientras se subía a su auto, claro que Luna no se dejó y le lanzó un rugido feroz, a lo que ella se asustó y prendió su chatarra y se fue. –Nos vemos amor-. Y así, desapareció afortunadamente de nuestra vista.

O al menos así sería por las próximas…. 24 horas.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Lo bueno era que no tenía que verle la cara en el avión, pero lo malo era que venían las aeromozas –personas que atienden a los pasajeros en el avión- a dejarle los recaditos que Karin le mandaba a Sasuke, como niña de primaria enamorada.

Ante tal caso, el azabache se encontraba muy molesto, por lo que no decía ni una sola palabra, y solo se escuchaban las voces de los demás pasajeros.

-Nunca te había visto tan callado. Sigues molesto, nunca te había visto así.- rompí el incómodo silencio.

-Es porque tú nunca me habías puesto así. ¿Puedes creer lo que esa maniática hace? ¡¡Eso es lo que es, una maniática!!- dijo, muy alterado.

-Calma, te vez lindo molesto. Tu voz se torna… sexy y ronca.- mencioné, descansando mi cabeza en su torso, escuchando delicadamente los latidos de su corazón mientras respiraba.

-¿Tu crees? Casi nunca llego a enojarme. Bueno, si, Naruto me hace enojar, Shikamaru, Sai, la vieja Tsunade y Chouji cuando me trae mi hot dog sin mostaza. Yo no creo que la mostaza se ponga sola.- comentó en un tono muy obvio, mientras me acariciaba el cabello con su mano.

-Señor Uchiha, la señorita Karin…-empezó a decir una aeromoza acercándose a nosotros.-

-Señorita, le voy a pedir un favor. Cada vez que Karin le pida que me venga a decir algo, usted diga que sí, diríjase hacía acá y haga parecer como si me lo dijera, y solo respóndale "dice el señor Uchiha que se calle" y si le causa problemas me dice para aventarla del avión, y créame que no tendrá paracaídas.- terminó de decir. La muchacha rió, asintió y fue a decirle a Karin lo de "dice el señor Uchiha que se calle", seguramente.

-¿Dónde crees que caiga Karin si la avientas del avión?- pregunté, acercándome a sus labios- Porque si cae en el agua la contamina…-

-Mientras esté lejos de mi vista, estoy feliz.- respondió, mientras acercaba igualmente su rostro al mío.

Sonreí, y le di un tierno y delicado beso, pero rato después se torno un poco más salvaje, y de no haber sido porque se escuchó la voz del capitán por el altavoz, ya estuviéramos gimiendo como locos.

-Atención señores pasajeros, les habla su capitán, -como si no lo supiéramos- Estamos a punto aterrizar en nuestro próximo destino: España. Favor de abrocharse sus cinturones y permanecer sentados mientras el avión termina de aterrizar, gracias por volar en "Destiny Japan", esperamos que haya disfrutado el viaje con nosotros, por su atención y comprensión, gracias.-

Me abroché el cinturón mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo, y sentimos cómo el avión descendía lentamente hacía lo que seria el País de España. Estaba ansiosa, pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres y su hermano al conocerme. Cuando aterrizamos, estaba un hombre vestido formalmente con una mujer al lado. Su parecido con Sasuke era increíble, además de que ambos estaban demasiado guapos.

Sasuke saludó a aquel hombre, y recordé que había mencionado que él tenía un hermano. Así que seguramente era él.

-¡¡Itachi!! ¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!!- saludo Sasuke, yendo hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de cabello negro y saludándolo con un abrazo.

-Vaya que sí, hermanito.- saludó de igual manera Itachi.- Y veo que traes a una señorita muy guapa contigo.- me dirigió la mirada, yo sonreí y me sonrojé un poco.

-Ah si, te la quería presentar. Hola Isabella, cuánto tiempo igualmente. – dijo esta vez Sasuke a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de su hermano. Claro, era la esposa de su hermano.

-Hola Sasuke, has crecido mucho.- sonrió la mujer de pelo negro, esbelta figura y con un rostro muy hermoso.-Pero ya, dinos quién es esa preciosa chica.- me saludó esta vez a mi.

-Ya, ya, se los diré, ella es…-

-¡¡Sasukito!! ¡¡Mi amor, espérame!!- gritó Karin mientras jalaba su pesado equipaje hacía donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿¿Qué??-exclamó el hermano de Sasuke.-¿¿Qué hace esa puta aquí?? –

-Una palabra: Chantaje. Amenazó que si no la traía conmigo, te mandaría a decir a ti que me había acostado con cuanta mujer se me hubiera atravesado. No me quedó de otra.- mencionó mi azabache con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Hay hay hermanito. A mamá le dará un infarto.- comentó Itachi, colocándose una mano en la cabeza.-

-Lo sé. Le daré dinero para que se vaya a un hotel y no a casa.- habló el ojinegro, sacando su cartera.

-¿Crees que te hará caso?- hablé por primera vez yo.- Ya la conoces, de seguro te seguirá y no le importará lo que le habrás dicho o el dinero que le habrás dado.-

-Tu chica tiene razón.- dijo Isabella- Conocemos bien a ese intento fallido de mujer. Hay que llevárnosla y ya veremos lo que dice tu madre.-

-Muy bien. Pero ni loco me la llevo en el Jaguar.- bromeó Sasuke.

-Le dejaremos un taxi. Vámonos.- y dicho esto, nos subimos a un lindo auto que seguramente le pertenecía a su hermano.

Todo el silencio estuvieron hablando Sasuke con Itachi y yo con Isabella, que le contaba un poco de mi y a lo que me dedicaba. Ella, según había entendido, era dueña de muchos salones de belleza muy importantes, a los que acudían todas las famosas. Definitivamente recomendaría a mis clientes con ella.

-Llegamos.- dijo Sasuke, bajando del auto. Llegamos a una hermosa mansión, que notablemente era un poco más grande que la que yo tenía y usaba para las fiestas y reuniones. Ese lugar era hermoso, era incluso más bonito que la casa blanca y el jardín estaba decorado impresionantemente con miles de rosas y flores. Todo era increíblemente hermoso. Entramos a la gran casa, y era aun más sorprendente por dentro.

Todo estaba de colores formales y hermosos, y los muebles acordaban con los colores que tenían las paredes. En la parte izquierda había una gran escalera que daba al segundo piso y lo que seguramente eran las recámaras.

De ahí, bajó una pareja vestida muy formalmente. Y para nuestra fortuna, Sasuke y yo vestíamos de igual forma. Mi azabache traía un pantalón de vestir con la camisa negra de manga larga formal color negra, y un chaleco y una corbata del mismo color (N/A Como está Miguel Bosé en el video de "Estuve a punto de") y yo vestía un corto vestido rosa con encajes de diamantes y un escote no tan profundo, pero formal y hermoso.

Como decía, de las escaleras venía una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una muy hermosa coleta y un hombre con el parecido de Itachi y Sasuke, vestido con los clásicos pantalones, corbata y saco negro y la camisa blanca.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a todos!- saludó la mujer mientras se acercaba a nosotros.-Mi amado Sasuke, que bueno que estas hoy con nosotros, cariño.- saludó al azabache, luego siguió de la misma manera con Itachi y con Isabella.

Al final me miró a mí, y Sasuke se puso a mi lado.

-Madre, padre, quisiera presentarles a una chica que es muy importante para mi. Ella es detective, abogada y policía fiscal, reconocida por todo Japón y el mundo por su trabajo, mi compañera, amiga, vecina…-

-Novia.- dije, como igual lo había hecho semanas atrás el azabache.-

-Si, eso, Sakura Haruno.- río el Uchiha. Primera vez que yo lo hacía reír.

-Oh, mucho gusto querida. Mikoto Uchiha, para servirte.- saludó la mujer.

-Es un gusto y un placer muy grande conocerla, señora Uchiha.- saludé.

-Ah, llámame Mikoto por favor.- pidió.

-Soy Fugaku Uchiha jovencita, es un gusto que puedas acompañarnos estas vacaciones con nosotros.- saludó el hombre.

-El gusto es todo mío, gracias por aceptarme.- saludé de igual manera.

-Bueno Sasuke-Chan, es obvio que has elegido a tu novia muy bien. Es una chica muy agradable.- mencionó mientras empezábamos a caminar directo a la sala principal, como lo pude ver.

-Si, debo admitirlo mami, quedé muy encantado con ella.- dijo Sasuke, y según veía la relación con sus padres era muy estrecha.

-Y supongo que trabajas, ¿No Sasuke?- habló su padre.

-Si papá, no te preocupes. Soy Jefe General de Policía de la Fiscalía Nacional de Japón.- explicó.

-Eso suena muy bien hermanito.- felicitó Itachi- Pero no tanto como el trabajo de Sakura.- bromeó, mientras todos reían.

-Bueno, pues descansemos un rato en la sala mientras se termina de alistar la cena, debe ser muy agotador viajar en avión. Deben de estar cansados.- mencionó Mikoto mientras nos dirigía una mirada a Sasuke y a mi.

-Si, y peor cuando nos molesta Ka…-

-¡¡Sasukito!! ¿¡¡PORQUÉ TE FUISTE SIN MI!!?- interrumpió, de nuevo, la mujer más aterradora del mundo, mientras entraba bruscamente a la mansión.

-Tu no comprendes las indirectas de quiero verte morir, ¿Verdad?- dijo Sasuke, mientras notablemente crecía de nuevo su molestia.

-¿¿Qué hace esa mujer en mi casa?? ¡¡Sasuke!!- gritó con furia Mikoto-san a su hijo.

-Es una larga y mala explicación…- terminó de decir.


	10. La historia sobre la familia Uchiha

¡Holaaaa!

Ah, años sin pasar ya see! Gomenasai por el super retraso que me aventé, pero necesitaba vacaciones xD Nah, no es cierto, me cortaron el internet, una escritora nunca tiene vacaciones, siempre tiene ideas nuevas, que es mi caso xD En fin, les dejo el capi, el proximo lemon :D

Comenten! :D

Atte: Su escritora favorita xD

**VIVA EL SASUSAKUU!**

**¡ABAJO KARIN!**

**¡QUE MUERA EL RATÓN DE LO CENSURADO! xD**

**Lean. **

* * *

-¡¡Sasuke!! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre esa mujer, ahora.- ordenó el padre de Sasuke.

-Pero… ah, esta bien.- intentó excusarse el azabache.- Itachi, hazme un favor y saca a Karin de aquí, Bella, lleva por favor a Sakura a su habitación, ¿si?- terminó de decir.

-Claro Sasu, no hay problema.- dijo Isabella, sonriéndome y tomando mis maletas.-

-Con gusto hermanito.- explicó Itachi, mientras se dirigía hacía Karin con una mirada amenazadora.

Empecé a alejarme de la sala principal para dirigirme a las escaleras, donde seguramente se hallaba mi habitación.

Ya en mi habitación, me di cuenta que era un cuarto muy grande y hermoso, y era sorprendente. No me imaginaba cómo habían de estar los cuartos principales.

Isabella sonrió, dejó las maletas en la cama y se sentó, dando un gran suspiro.

-El cuarto es muy bonito.- mencioné, intentando entablar una conversación.

-Ah, si. A Mikoto-san le gustan las visitas, por eso hace que la estancia aquí de sus invitados sea de lo más cómodo. – Terminó de decir, abriendo mi maleta para desempacar mis cosas.- Le gusta cualquier tipo de visitas, menos, como tú sabrás, las de su ex nuera, la chica de pelo rojo.-

-Sasuke-Kun me había mencionado que no era del agrado de la familia, pero no pensé que hablaba enserio.- confesé, mientras me acercaba a ella para ayudarle a desempacar mis pertenencias.

-Ah, Karin tiene la costumbre de ser una vieja chismosa y convenenciera. Cuando era nuera de Mikoto-san, iba muy seguido a las reuniones exclusivas que tenía la familia Uchiha, y les decía a todos los invitados horrores sobre Fugaku-san, pero sobre todo hablaba terrible de Mikoto-san. – comentó, haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-Entiendo, después de eso hablaron con Sasuke o… ¿Qué?-traté de adivinar lo que seguía.

-No, la verdad nunca se dieron cuenta los señores Uchiha, literalmente. O bueno, si. Verás, notaron que desde la presencia de Karin a todas sus reuniones importantes, los señores de negocio y amigos dejaban de hablarles, cancelaban contratos o negocios con ellos y los borraban de listas exclusivas, o cosas así. Ninguno de los dos, ni Itachi-Kun, sabían la razón del cambio de actitud de las personas aquellas. Hasta que un día, una señora ya mayor, madre de un gerente de una empresa muy grande, les mencionó a Fugaku-san y Mikoto-san que había escuchado horrores sobre ellos en la última reunión, por parte de la adorada nuera. Ninguno de los dos quería creer tal historia.-

-Oh, ¿Entonces porqué la odian?-

-Bueno, querían estar seguros y también querían dejar de perder negociaciones muy importantes, y que de seguro los salvarían de acercarse de quedar en quiebra. Así que contactaron a varios empresarios que habían cancelado los tratos y cosas así con ellos, y comprobaron que lo que aquella señora había dicho era verdad. Hablaron con Karin a solas, y ella admitió que lo hacía, incluso insultó a la familia, al negocio y peor, a Mikoto-san.-

-Que horrible.-

-Si, Fugaku no se lo permitió. Habló con sus hijos sobre lo ocurrido, e Itachi se enfureció mucho con tal mujer. Sasuke, en cambio, no quería creerlo. Hasta que, por "coincidencia", pocos días después de lo ocurrido, descubrió a su mejor amigo acostándose con su novia. Ya verás como estaba el pobrecito, afligido, deprimido, no quería ni comer. Tardó mucho en superarlo, pero luego se recuperó por completo y ahí lo vez.- seguía explicando.

-Espera, si se recuperó y a pesar de todo lo que le hizo a la familia, ¿Porqué fue con el a Japón? ¿Porqué la sigue viendo y teniendo sexo?- no comprendía.

-Sencillo. Sasuke no solo era el novio de Karin, sino el prometido. Ella viene de una familia igual de exitosa que la familia Uchiha, por lo que la unión en el matrimonio sería sencillamente una gran oportunidad para unir clanes. Ambos, firmaron un tratado que decía que Sasuke tenía la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de ella mientras estuvieran comprometidos, y que por alguna razón, como sucedió, terminaban con el trato de la boda, aún tendría que seguir haciéndose responsable de la salud de la mujer, hasta estar comprometido nuevamente.-

-Entiendo, pero… ¿No podían conseguirle una novia?-

-Si podían. Y lo intentaron, pero Sasuke se negó rotundamente a casarse sin amor, no quiso intentarlo. Además, en ese entonces aun se sentía afligido por lo de Karin. Mencionó que prefería seguir haciéndose cargo de ella a casarse sin amor.- dijo, terminando de guardar todo.

-¿Qué pasaba si rompían el tratado?-

-Los Uchiha perdían todos los bienes, todas las acciones de la empresa e incluso la empresa misma. Perdían todo, y el resultado era la bancarrota total. No era una opción para nadie.-

-Oh, con más razón. Esto de los Uchiha es complicado.- dije, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-No sabes cuánto. Claro, que con el tratado ya aclarado, Mikoto-san no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, pero prohibió a su hijo menor traerla a la casa. Y eso fue lo que hizo. La verdad, cuando los padres se enteraron que se iría con el a Japón, tuvieron la esperanza que su hijo la dejara tirada por algún lado.- dijo, con una risita en su voz.

-Sasuke quería aventarla del avión, ¡Sin paracaídas!- ambas reímos ante el comentario.

Luego, hubo un gran silencio.

-Oye…- traté de romper el silencio, pensando un poco mis palabras.- Isabella-sama….

-Bella, onegai.- pidió.

-Bella- corregí- Dices que ese tratado se firmó… ¿Por escrito?-

-Si, es un documento que está guardado en la caja fuerte del despacho de Fugaku-san, y estamos esperando el momento preciso para romperlo.- bromeó- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… como ya escuchaste, soy detective, policía fiscal y abogada. Creo que si investigo un poco las cláusulas una por una en ese contrato, pueda encontrar una forma de romper el tratado sin que pierdan sus pertenencias. Encontraría una forma para esquivar los requisitos del contrato, y quien sabe, tal vez los libre de toda responsabilidad, negocio o vínculo de cualquier tipo con esa familia.- lo pensé.

-Oye, ¡No estaría nada mal! Se lo comentaré a Fugaku, puede que acepte con gusto. Eres muy lista, Sakura. No me molestaría para nada que fuéramos cuñadas.- reí ante el comentario.-Bueno, cuando tengas hambre bajas, cámbiate y ponte cómoda, iré a revisar la cena. Nos vemos en un rato.- y dicho esto, salió por la puerta. Suspiré y analicé un poco mejor lo que sería mi habitación por los próximos dos meses.

Estaba en un silencio muy cómodo, cuando de repente sonó mi móvil, lo busqué y se encontraba dentro de mi bolsa, donde tenía más cosas que siempre llevaba a la mano.

-Sakura Haruno, detective, policía y abogada fiscal de Konoha.- mencioné, contestando. Si, vaya forma de contestar.

-Ino Yamanaka, tu mejor amiga, al habla.- bromeó la rubia.

-¡Ino!- exclamé.- ¿Cómo estas? ¡A que no adivinas en que mansión gigantesca me encuentro! ¡Es todo un magnífico palacio!-

-Hay frontuda, apenas comienzan las vacaciones y según escucho, ya te encuentras con la reina de Inglaterra. No se porqué no me extraña, si son tus clientas. En fin, ¿Cómo vas con tu bomboncito Sasukito?- mencionó, con tono burlón. Si, ya en todo el trabajo sabían que salía con Uchiha Sasuke, pues al día siguiente en el trabajo, le mencioné delicadamente a Ino, que lo publicó a todo el edificio.

-Muy bien, nos la pasamos increíble en el vuelo. Sus padres son muy amables, y su hermano y la esposa son muy buenos. Y parece que a todos les agrado.- mencioné.

-Hay, y a quién no le agradarías. Después de todo, eres mejor tú que una chismosa que le da mala racha a sus suegros.- mencionó.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? Precisamente me acabo de enterar de toda la historia.- me sorprendí.

-Haruno, de verdad, te urge ver tele más seguido. Ah, por cierto, Luna esta muy bien aquí, creo que ya no quiere comerse a Sai.- bromeó.

-Vale, tengo que irme, estoy a punto de cenar con la familia Uchiha. Mándale saludos a Lu-Chan, la extraño mucho. Ah, también a Sai. Te llamo más tarde.-

-Si, suerte con el Dios que tienes como novio. Cuídate frentezota.-

-Sayonara, Ino-cerda.- colgué.

-¡Sakura! ¡La cena está lista!- gritó Bella desde abajo.

-¡Enseguida voy!- y empecé a desvestirme, dispuesta a cambiarme para bajar a cenar con la prestigiosa familia Uchiha.


	11. Vestido Perfecto

¡Hola a todas mis amadas lectoras!

Primero que nada les agradezco muchos sus RR, de verdad me animan a seguir, como a cualquier escritora :D Pero a mi más xD

En fin, les dejo el capi, diciéndoles...¡¡LEMON!

Si, lemon SasuSaku xD ¿Qué más?

En fin, disfrutenlo mucho. xD

Y ya saben, comenten y Sasuke les regalará sus boxers rojos xD A mi me regaló uno rojo xD ¿Para qué lo quiero? Eso ya es privado xD E

**Los personajes bla bla bla.... Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla... Nemo bla bla bla...**

**¡¡KARIN MUERE!! **Cuando eso pase los invito a comer rammen xD

* * *

Estaba mucho más apresurada que cuando me levantaba 5 minutos antes de irme a trabajar. No podía creerlo, había perdido mi valioso tiempo hablando con Ino por teléfono. Y es que, mientras hablábamos, pude haber empezado a cambiarme y a elegir lo que utilizaría en la cena con la prestigiosa familia Uchiha.

¡Era frustrante! Estaba apresurada, e incluso más que eso. Al fin había salido de bañarme, estaba mojada, desesperada y frustrada. Empecé a recoger mi cabello mientras revisaba en el armario el vestido que utilizaría en la ya mencionada comida.

Buscaba y buscaba el vestido perfecto, y me probaba toda prenda que hallaba, pero nada me gustaba.

-¡Sakura! ¿Necesitas ayuda?- habló Bella, vaya que estaba desesperada. Y yo ni siquiera traía la ropa interior, estaba totalmente desnuda buscando qué ponerme.

-¡N-no! ¡Enseguida voy!- seguía gritando.

Mientras decía eso, sin querer se rompió un pequeño florero que estaba en la mesita de al lado del armario. Se escuchó seguramente en toda la mansión, así que maldecí, como era mi costumbre, con todo y berrinche.

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!- dije, mientras pateaba –y dale con las patadas- la mesita de mesa que momentos antes traía en la parte de arriba un coqueto florero y unos arreglos bellísimos.

Me levanté, tomé un vestido rosa y me lo probé más rápido que un ratón. Me miré en el espejo y obtuve el mismo resultado que los otros, no me convencía.

Suspiré y dejé que el vestido se deslizara hasta caer al piso, dejando mi cuerpo de nuevo al descubierto.

-¿Y ahora qué?- susurré.

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no noté la presencia de alguien en mi habitación.

Tampoco noté las pisadas que se acercaban a mí. Ni mucho menos que aquella persona había puesto sus manos en mis senos. Al sentir tal contacto, por intuición, grité.

-¡AH…!- fui interrumpida, pues la misma persona me había tapado la boca, y por pérdida del equilibrio, caí encima de él

Me voltee rápidamente, aun con él sosteniendo mis pechos.

Y vi a mi amado azabache.

-ERES UN…- me calló de nuevo, esta vez me voltee completa, quedando enfrente de el.- ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que eras un violador o algo parecido.- susurré.

-Si, creo que soy un violador.- bromeó.- Mírate chica, estas totalmente desnuda, y quebraste la mesita y el florero de la habitación.

-Ups… lo siento, de verdad. – me disculpé.-

-No importa, pero siempre que das una patada es porque estas enojada. ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó, con tono de preocupación en su voz. Ahora que lo veía bien, el estaba muy elegante con su traje de vestir totalmente negro.

-No encuentro un vestido que me quede bien.- me quejé.- Hay muchos muy hermosos, pero no me gustan cómo se me ven, dejan muy destapados mis senos.-

-¿Dónde buscaste?- preguntó.

-Pues en el armario.- contesté, obviando mi respuesta.

-Si, pero ¿En qué armario?-

-En el único que hay.- contesté, frustrada por sus preguntas.

-Hay dos. El de puertas corredizas, que es sólo para atuendos casuales y el de la puerta de madera, que hay todo tipo de atuendos y es en realidad una habitación más grande que la sala- respondió. Ahora que lo entendía, sus preguntas no habían sido obvias.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté, me sentía muy tonta.- Ah… no me había dado cuenta de ese.- mencioné con una sonrisita.

Rió, se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a una puerta de la gran habitación. La abrió, prendió la luz y me asombré por lo que vi. Era un lugar con un montón de ropa, parecía una de esas boutiques gigantes de parís. Era simplemente increíble.

-Oh mi Dios…- fue lo único que pude mencionar.

-Pruébate lo que quieras, ¿Vale?- terminó de decir.

Me giré para verlo, mientras él se daba la vuelta dispuesto a salir. Vaya, que aceptaba que en todo los perfiles era todo un bombón, como decía Ino.

Ya dispuesto a salir se giró, me miró de arriba a abajo y habló:

-Si pides mi opinión, el vestido perfecto es el que traes.-

-Pero no traigo nada- me confundí.

-Por eso.- contestó, con su sonrisita adornándole el rostro.

Me sonrojé, pues obviamente estaba desnuda enfrente de el. No era que fuera la primera o la segunda vez, pero aun me sonrojaba.

-¿Q-qué están haciendo tus padres?- pregunté.

-Salieron, fueron a comprar unos cuantos jardineros nuevos, para que arreglen el patio principal.-dijo

-¿Y Bella e Itachi-Kun?- pregunté, aun sonrojada.

-En el patio principal, haciendo… "cosas prohibidas".- mencionó, con un tono pervertido.

No dije absolutamente nada, después de un rato de silencio, sonrió, cerro la puerta por la que momentos antes saldría y se dirigió a donde me encontraba en estado de shock.

-¿Porqué no hacemos lo mismo que ellos?- preguntó, en tono serio e irresistible.

-Disculpa… ¿Dónde quedó el Sasuke divertido?-pregunté con una sonrisita en mi rostro, él se acercó a mi oído y lamió desapercibidamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras me susurraba muy sensualmente:

-Está descansando, quiere darle diversión al Uchiha pervertido y salvaje.-

Acerqué mi cuerpo a el, lo besé desenfrenadamente y por mero instinto me guió a la cama de la habitación, donde me seguía besando los labios salvajemente.

-Yo digo que hay que divertirnos.- mencioné entre el beso.

El sonrió y se colocó encima de mí, acariciando con ambas manos cada rincón de mi cuerpo, pasando una y otra vez una de sus manos por mis muslos y con la otra acariciando mi espalda de arriba a abajo, acariciando mis nalgas cada vez que llegaba a ellas.

Estábamos hundidos en un beso en el que nuestras lenguas peleaban territorio en mi cavidad bucal, y danzaban de una forma excitante pasando por cada rincón de mi boca.

Movíamos nuestras cabezas para tener una mejor posición y que nuestras lenguas tomaran más territorio dentro de mi boca, mientras que una de sus manos dejó de apretar mi trasero para dirigirse directo a mi seno izquierdo, apretándolo con fuerza, a lo que yo reprimí un gemido en el beso.

Con la otra mano alcanzó mi intimidad y la acarició suavemente, haciéndome interrumpir el beso para tener aire para gemir.

-¡Ahh!- solté.

-Cómo me vuelven loco tus gemidos… Tus…maravillosos y excitantes gemidos.- decía el azabache mientras tomaba de nuevo mi boca entre sus labios. Seguía acariciando mi húmeda intimidad sin meter ni un solo dedo en el, algo que me estaba desesperando.

Ya estábamos totalmente desnudos ambos, pues en un movimiento rápido y desesperado se había deshecho del precioso traje que momentos antes cubría su perfecto cuerpo.

-¿Lista para sentir algo que te encantará?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Has lo que quieras, Sasuke-Kun…- dije, muy agitada.

Se alejo de mi boca y bajó sus labios hasta llegar a mi intimidad, y besó desesperadamente la misma, causando un gemido irremediable de mi parte.

-¡Ohh! Sa-Sasuke-Kun…-dije, pues de verdad que estaba más roja que nada en todo el mundo.

Luego de eso, al fin metió su lenga dentro, y sentí su mojada lengua estimular mi clítoris, algo que me volvía sencillamente loca.

-Ahh... ¡Ahh!- seguía gimiendo, él metió más su lengua y para tener mejor control, se hincó subiendo mis caderas hasta donde estaba su boca, sin dejar de tener adentro su lengua.

-Oh si, me encanta... ¡Me encanta!- seguía.

Luego sentí que sacaba su lengua, e inmediatamente lo remplazaba por un dedo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Mientras me estimulaba con su mano, subió hasta mis labios y me besó, y pude sentir en su saliva los fluidos que momentos antes había liberado de mi cuerpo.

Sacaba y metía su dedo, y mientras lo hacía se excitaba con mis gemidos.

Pocisionó su entrepierna entre mi entrada, y ya sabía lo que venía.

Y de una fuerte y placentera embestida, lo sentí dentro de mí. De inmediato empezó a embestirme fuertemente mientras subía mis piernas hasta llegar a su cuello.

Seguíamos gimiendo como locos, luego, soltamos un inevitable gemido orgásmico.

Se corrió dentro de mi, y luego salió. Ambos respirábamos agitados, pero sonreíamos, de las pocas veces que habíamos tenido sexo, esta era la mejor.

O al menos hasta ahora.

-¿Sabes?- habló.

-Dime...- dije con voz agitada.

-¡A la próxima es en el patio!- gritó.

-Claro, siempre y cuando uses tu sexy uniforme de policía.- respondí.

Sonreí, y me puse de pie.

-Cámbiate rápido o dirán que me violaste. Y si lo hiciste. Ah, por cierto, me pondré el vestido rosa que estaba en el armario de puertas corredizas.- dije, tomando el vestido mencionado.

-¿No que te dejaba al descubierto los senos?- preguntó, confundido.

-Por eso mismo me lo pongo.- dije de manera pervertida, el sonrió y empezó a cambiarse.

La verdad era que el vestido no lo dejaba todo al descubierto, de hecho se veía formal, sencillo y simplemente hermoso. Me encantaba, y ese mismo utilizaría.

-¡Sasuke-Chan, Sakura-Chan! Llegamos, ¿Están ahí?- preguntó la voz de Mikoto desde el primer piso.

-¡Enseguida vamos!- gritó Sasuke, mientras bajábamos listos para cenar.


	12. Noche de terror

Mucho tiempo T-T Lo sé, demasiado tiempo. Pero no me culpen, ¡tengo buenas razones!

Bueno, la verdad no las tengo.

Ya tengo varios capítulos terminados, así que solo es cuestión de Reviews nwn

En fin, no los distraigo más y dejo que lean :D

**¡ATENCIÓN! **Masashi Kishimoto es el papá de Naruto y de todos los personajes que salen en este fic. Es incluso el papá del papá del papá de Naruto. O sea, los personajes no son miyos xD Si lo fueran, Sasuke y Sakura ya tuvieran hijos.

¡Disfruten! ^w^

* * *

La cena de la noche anterior había sido sencillamente una maravilla. Afortunadamente, Itachi había logrado sacar de la casa a la ex nuera de Mikoto y Fugaku.

La había dejado en un hotel a varios kilómetros de la mansión Uchiha, la verdad, según Sasuke no era mucho, pero era mejor que saber que ella pisaba el mismo suelo que tú. No soportaría la idea de dormir con ella bajo el mismo techo.

Así que por esa razón, en general toda la familia estaba súper agradecida por la salvación que Itachi nos había regalado a todos.

¿Cómo le hizo? No nos quiso decir en la cena, pero según Bella, haría que hablara.

Ah, claro, la cena. Después de habernos puesto en acción las tres parejas –Bella e Itachi, Sasuke y yo, y menciono a Fugaku y Mikoto porque venían algo... diferentes.- En fin, como les decía, con todas las parejas ya relajadas, la cena fue totalmente agradable. Mayormente hablamos de mí, gracias a que Sasuke insistía que yo le parecía una persona interesante.

Y parece que su familia comparte gustos, pues todos los demás afirmaron la opinión de mi azabache.

En fin, ya terminada la cena, subimos todos a dormir, y a plena madrugada Sasuke se despertó para decirme que quería dormir conmigo. Así que ahí estábamos, eran las tres de la mañana y llevábamos mis cosas de mi habitación a la suya.

Tardamos más de 40 minutos en acabar, pero afortunadamente aun tuvimos tiempo de dormir, y lo mejor de todo fue que no despertamos a nadie.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana, según el despertador que se hallaba en la mesita de al lado de la cama, así que opté por levantarme.

Tardaron pocos segundos para darme cuenta de la ausencia de mi amado Uchiha. Lo busqué tontamente –buscaba debajo de la cama y del armario, aun estaba algo dormida- para ver si de casualidad lo hallaba, pero no fue así.

Me di por vencida rápidamente y me tiré en la cama, pues aun tenía sueño, no había dormido del todo bien gracias a la mudanza improvisada. Suspiré hondo, segundos después escuché una puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Me giré, y encontré a la persona que momentos antes buscaba.

Obvio, era Sasuke. Salía todo empapado del baño, cubriendo su "orgullo" solo con una toalla. Vaya, era todo un adonis, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Me quedé atónita al verlo, pues solo estaba cubierto de la cadera para abajo, una toalla que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y goteaba de las puntas de su pelo un poco de agua, lo que decía que estaba recién salidito de la ducha.

-Buenos días angelita rosada.- saludó el azabache.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Pues.... ¡Increíblemente bien! ¿Sabes? Es increíble cuando una chica se despierta e inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminan con un Dios griego enfrente de ella. Y mejor aun si el rey de los modelos está semidesnudo.- bromeé, o algo así.

-Ah, gracias chica. Pero en la actualidad nada es gratis, me regresarás el favor dulzura.- dijo.

-¿Te regresaré el favor?- pregunté.- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-

-Que tú también me deleitarás algún día con tu belleza natural.- mencionó en tono filosófico.

-Ah si, lo que digas. Te he deleitado muchas veces con mi belleza natural.- comenté sonriendo.

-Nunca es tarde para hacerlo de nuevo. Piensa esto: Cuando me muera no podrás deleitarme. Te estaré viendo desde el cielo, pero no te acostarás desnuda y me dirás: "Amor, deléitate con mi belleza". ¡Qué tal si Naruto también se murió y te está observando! Si fuera así, créeme que le rompería la cara y lo mandaría de nuevo a la tierra.- bromeó.

-Vale, algún día te regresaré el favor.- afirmé.- Pero antes de eso, ¡Sécate el pelo! Mira nada más cómo lo traes, pareces perro recién salido del lago.- lo regañé, con cierta sonrisita burlona en mis labios.

-Si soy perro recién salido del lago, me secaré como perro recién salido del lago.- y dicho esto, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que su mojado cabello salpicase por toda la habitación, mojándome incluso a mi.

-¡Hay no! ¡Sasuke detente!- rogué, pero el Uchiha hizo caso omiso. Siguió haciendo eso como 15 segundos, luego, cuando sintió que se mareaba y que su cabello estaba totalmente seco –o que al menos no goteaba más- se detuvo.

-¡Mira, pesqué a Nemo!- dijo, totalmente mareado y cayéndose de sentón en el piso.

-Hay... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- mencioné, levantándolo del piso.

-Véndeme y cómprate un conejo.- bromeó.- Ah, por cierto, espero que hoy quieras salir a conocer el país.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Te llevaré a un recorrido por toda España. O al menos por lo mejor de España.- informó, yo aun no me lo creía. Había visto varias fotos de algunos amigos que habían venido aquí, y era realmente hermoso.

-¡Sería genial! Me encantaría.- mencioné, sonriéndole.

-Perfecto. Entonces, prepárate nena, porque tu guía policía te llevará de paseo.- mencionó, poniéndose de pie y entrando al armario –que era toda una habitación, por lo tanto tenía probadores y todo lo demás.-

-Muy bien.- dije, alistándome para ir a conocer todo el maravilloso país.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Me encontraba en el copiloto de un hermoso Lamborghini negro, realmente precioso. Sus asientos eran de cuero y era el auto deportivo más increíble del mundo, realmente me gustaba. Estaba simplemente precioso.

Sasuke estaba conduciendo mientras escuchaba canciones de Linkin Park, que pasaban de maratón en una estación de radio, y según escuchaba, se las sabía todas.

-Parece que te gusta Linkin Park.- comenté, rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado, donde sólo se escuchaba la música en un tono promedio.

-Ja, la verdad siempre me ha gustado.- dijo, haciendo pausa de lo que cantaba para responderme.-

-¿Has ido a alguno de sus conciertos?-

-No, a alguno de sus conciertos no.- mencionó, mientras asentía. Volteó dos segundos para ver mi reacción, luego regresó su vista fija a la autopista con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- He ido a todos los conciertos.- especificó.

-¿Enserio? Increíble. Tu adolescencia debió ser increíble.- opiné.

-Si, la verdad lo disfruté mucho. Pero ya era hora que me hiciera responsable. Imagínate, estaba a punto de sentar cabeza con una zorra. Hoy la veo y me digo… "¿Qué le vi?" Pero hasta ahora no me he respondido esa pregunta. Ya no pienso más sobre el tema, tengo la esperanza de que algún día se la coman los gusanos. O simplemente que le haga la vida imposible a alguien más.- comentó, lo último lo dijo un poco más serio.

-Entiendo.- mencioné.- Oye, ¿Ese no es el carro de Itachi?- pregunté, señalando el Jaguar que se hallaba estacionado enfrente de un restaurante.

-Si, parece que es el Jaguar. Oye, que buena decisión tomó, en ese lugar venden comida deliciosa. ¿Quieres ir?- preguntó, poniendo las intermitentes listo para dar vuelta.

-Si, estaría bien.- mencioné, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Dio la vuelta, y de una manera increíble, se estacionó exactamente al lado del Jaguar. Bajó del auto y se dirigió al lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta y ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Pase por favor, señorita.- dijo caballerosamente, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Gracias.- sonreí, tomando su mano y saliendo del auto.

Cerró la puerta después de que salí y activó la alarma del auto.

Entramos al restaurante e inmediatamente Sasuke localizó a Itachi, que estaba sentado platicando con Bella. Ella estaba sentada de frente, es decir, tenía vista a la entrada del restaurante, mientras Itachi se encontraba de espaldas de la entrada. Al vernos, la cuñada de mi azabache nos saludó, después su esposo se dio la vuelta y al vernos, hizo lo mismo.

Sasuke les regresó el saludo mientras nos dirigíamos a su mesa, mientras yo les saludaba con una sonrisa.

Llegamos y después de beso y abrazo, nos sentamos.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Sasuke sentándose al lado de Itachi, pues era una mesa con sillones amplios donde cabían hasta 6 personas. Itachi se corrió un poco dejándole espacio a Sasuke y Bella hizo lo mismo dejándome espacio a mi.

-No, claro que no, tomen asiento por favor.- pidió Itachi, sonriendo.

-Gracias, la verdad pasábamos por aquí y quisimos acompañarlos.- dije.-Espero que no hayamos llegado en mal momento.

-No, claro que no.- dijeron Bella e Itachi al unísono.

-Bienvenidos a "Vips". ¿Les traigo algo de beber?- preguntó la mesera, dejándonos el menú a cada uno de nosotros.

-Si, yo quisiera un jugo de naranja.- dijo Itachi.

-Yo jugo de frutas. Me encanta el jugo de frutas.- dijo Sasuke.

-Yo también un vaso de naranja.- pidió Bella.

-Yo un café, mucha crema y azúcar.- pedí, ya que yo acostumbraba todos los días a tomar una taza de café, no podía vivir sin esa taza.

-Enseguida.- dijo la señorita, después de haber anotado todos los pedidos.

-¿Y acaban de llegar?- preguntó Sasuke, revisando el menú.

-Si, tenemos como cinco minutos aquí.- dijo Itachi.- Acabamos de regresar de una reunión importante con unos amigos.-

-¿Ah si?- pregunté yo.-

-Si, era de Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi, ¿Los recuerdas?- me respondió Itachi, pero preguntándole a Sasuke.

-Ah si, los amigos de papá.- recordó el azabache, dejando el menú a un lado. Yo escuchaba la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo veía el menú para decidir qué ordenar.

-Si, parece que abrirán un club nocturno. Según ellos, será una gran inversión para la familia Hatake y pedían prestado un poco de dinero.- habló de nuevo Itachi.

-Nos habían invitado, pero quisiéramos que fueran ustedes también, de hecho por eso llegaron en buen momento.- mencionó Bella, dejando también el menú a un lado.

-Pues… no lo sé, ¿Qué dices Saku, te gustaría ir a un club nocturno?- preguntó Sasuke mirándome.

-Ah, estaría muy bien, me encantaría. Hace mucho que no voy a uno.- mencioné, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Bella e Itachi con el menú.

-Perfecto, me aseguraré que te pongas ebria.- bromeó Sasuke, a lo que los demás reímos.

-Aquí están sus bebidas.- dijo la mesera, poniéndonos a todos exactamente lo que habíamos pedido.- ¿Saben ya qué van a ordenar?-

-Si, yo quisiera unos huafles, con mucha miel.- mencionó Sasuke primero.

-Unos hot cakes me encantarían.- mencioné yo.

-A mi déme unos huevos a la mexicana.- pidió Bella.

-A mi lo mismo que a la señorita.- dijo Itachi, señalando a su esposa.

-Enseguida.- dijo de nuevo la mesera, dejándonos solos y llevándose los menús que momentos antes había traído.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptan?- preguntó Itachi, regresando a la conversación anterior.

-Si claro, ¿A qué hora?- comentó mi azabache.

-9 en punto. Los esperamos.- dijo Itachi, sonriendo de igual forma que su hermano.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La música estaba a todo volumen, definitivamente no podía escuchar nada y sentía que mis tímpanos reventarían en cualquier momento. Me dolía la cabeza, y sentía que una buena dosis de whisky me harían muy bien.

Así es, me encontraba en el antro que Kakashi y Anko habían inaugurado. Cerraba los ojos para tratar de soportar todo el ruido que venía de todas partes, -en todas partes había bocinas gigantes- además de las conversaciones de las demás personas. El lugar estaba lleno, y Sasuke se encontraba a mi lado platicando no se qué con no se quién.

-¡¡Sasuke!!- grité, para que me escuchara debido al gran ruido.

Sasuke alcanzó a escucharme, y volteó a verme.

-¡¿Necesitas algo, amor?!- gritó Sasuke de igual forma para que lo escuchara.

Me acerqué a el lo suficiente para poder hablar normal, literalmente, estaba hablándole en el oído con voz normal.

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste hace unos minutos que si quería algo de beber, a lo que te respondí que no?- pregunté, tapándome lo más que podía los oídos con mis manos.

-Si.- afirmó el Uchiha.

-Cambio de opinión, me gustaría un whisky bien cargado.- le mencioné, a lo que mi azabache asintió, se despidió de la persona con quien hablaba y me llevó a la barra de bebidas.

Ahí la música se escuchaba menos fuerte, así que podía descansar mis oídos.

-Un par de whiskys, por favor.- pidió Sasuke a la mujer encargada, luego se giró para verme y reía ante mi rostro, que estaba todo paralizado debido a la música.

-Jajaja, hay Sakura, pareces una niña en un lugar de videojuegos, toda paralizada.- bromeó, con una sonrisita burlona.

-Ya sé porqué no había ido a un club nocturno hace mucho, ¡¡Porque los odio!!- me quejé.

-Ya dulzura, cuando te quieras ir me dices y nos va…-

-Me quiero ir.- lo interrumpí, haciendo pucheros.

-Como quieras.- sonrió Sasuke.- Solo deja encuentro a Itachi y le aviso, ¿Vienes?- preguntó, listo para dirigirse al núcleo de los revienta-tímpanos.

-N-no gracias.- le dije, titubeando por la odiosa idea de regresar ahí.-Mejor te espero aquí.

-Muy bien, no tardo.- comentó, mientras lo veía desaparecer entra todas las personas que bailaban y se movían al compás de la música, o simplemente como locos.

Suspiré y tomé un sorbo de la copa que tenía enfrente de mí y cuando menos lo supe ya me la había terminado. Tomé la de Sasuke e hice exactamente lo mismo. Volteé la mirada a todos lados para ver si lo veía venir, e inconscientemente vi cómo un par de hombres me miraban, de una manera que no me gustaba mucho.

Inmediatamente giré la mirada a otro lado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación o pura coincidencia, y volteé de nuevo.

Y comprobé que esos dos me miraban exactamente a mí de una manera lujuriosa.

Traté de mirarlos de una manera diferente para avisarles que me había dado cuenta de que me miraban de arriba abajo, pero solo sonrieron y se acercaron a mí.

-Hola mi reina.- dijo uno de ellos, poniéndose al lado derecho mío, y el otro se colocó al lado izquierdo.

-¿Q-que quieren?- titubeé, pues según olía, estaban muy ebrios.

-Alegrarte la noche mi amor.- dijo el otro, acercándose demasiado a mí.

-No me toquen, no vengo sola.- dije de forma amenazadora.

-Ah, ¿De verdad? No veo a nadie contigo preciosa.- mencionó el hombre, que era castaño y de complexión robusta.

-¡D-déjenme en paz!- dije, tratando de irme de ahí.- No saben con quién se meten, soy detective y…-

-Huy, no quieras asustarnos hermosa.- dijo el otro que era pelinegro, tomándome del brazo al igual que el otro.

-¡¡Suéltenme!!- rogué, tratando de soltarme de su agarre, a lo que fue totalmente inútil. Uno de ellos me soltó, y el otro me tomó por las dos manos, mientras besaba mi cuello y me apegaba contra su pecho.

-¡¡SASUKE!!- grité, tratando de que mi azabache llegara.-¡¡Ayuda!!- grité de nuevo, el hombre que me había soltado le susurró algo al castaño y me jalaron hacía la puerta trasera, yo trataba de soltarme pero era totalmente imposible.

Estábamos en un callejón, pues era a donde guiaba la salida de la puerta trasera. El que no me sostenía entró dejándome con el castaño.

-¡¡Su-suéltame por favor!!- rogaba, esta vez estaba totalmente asustada, no sabía que hacer, simplemente lloraba y rezaba a Dios en mi mente.

-Te gustará, ahora ¡¡Deja de resistirte!!- gritó, mientras desgarraba la blusa que traía en ese momento. Yo lloraba y seguía forcejeando, rogando que esto terminara.

-¡¡SASUKE AUXILIO!!- grité de nuevo, en eso escuché que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, como si la hubieran tumbado.

-¡¡SAKURA!!- gritó Sasuke mientras entraba con Itachi, ambos parecían estar buscándome, luego entró Bella y por el grito de mi azabache, entraron varios amigos suyos.

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritó Bella, mientras se dirigían todos a donde yo estaba, el hombre me había soltado rápidamente dejándome tirada con varias partes de mi blusa rasgada.

Bella, Itachi y los demás se acercaron a mí, asegurándose de que yo estaba bien. Lloraba descontroladamente y abrasé a Bella y temblaba, aun tenía miedo.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¡¡TE VAS A MORIR!!- gritó Sasuke, yo volteé rápidamente y lo vi golpeando al hombre que momentos antes trataba de hacer no se qué cosa conmigo.

-¡¡Sasuke, suéltalo!!- decía Itachi, tratando de separar a su hermano del otro hombre.

-¡¡DÉJAME ITACHI!!- dijo Sasuke, lo vi y me asusté mucho, estaba muy enojado. Fueron varios amigos de Itachi, y sujetaban a Sasuke de que se lanzara contra esa persona.

El castaño solo yacía en el suelo muy asustado de mi azabache.

-¡¡Sasuke, detente!! Sakura te necesita, déjalo ya, llamamos a la policía y viene en camino.- dijo Kakashi, el dueño del club nocturno.

-Pero si YO soy la policía.- mencionó Sasuke soltándose de todos lo que lo sujetaban, no se cómo, y golpeando de nuevo al castaño.

-¡¡SASUKE!!- grité, era impresionante cómo salían palabras de mi boca, pues aun temblaba demasiado y mi voz estaba muy ronca.- ¡¡Sasuke-Kun onegai detente!!- decía llorando.- ¡¡Te necesito!!-

Y en ese instante, mi azabache giró para ver mi rostro, y el castaño aprovechó para golpearlo en el rostro, dejándolo sangrado.

-¡¡Sasuke-Kun!!- grité, horrorizada. Cuando todos iban a reaccionar, el hombre sacó una navaja y se lo enterró a Sasuke en las costillas.

-¡¡SASUKE!!- grité de nuevo.-¡¡SASUKE NO!!

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno, malo, regular, pésimo, excelente?

¿Merezco **RR**?

**_Sasuke dice que sí._**

**Obedezcan a Sasuke :L**

Comenten 


	13. ¿Intento de homicidio?

¡Hola a todas mis lectoras!

Ya saben, aqui subiendo capitulo.

Les agradezco muchos sus RR, son mi fuente de inspiración.

Ya saben, coman palomitas mientras leen esto y agarren a su Sasuke de peluche fuertemente xD

**A **D **V** E **R** T **E** N **C** I **A**: **Kishimoto bla bla... personajes bla bla.... Sasuke miyo ya saben ahora LEAN!**

* * *

Estaba furiosa.

No, más que furiosa.

Estaba roja de furiosa.

Pagarían.

Y pagarían muy caro.

Yo, personalmente haría de eso un hecho.

Caminaba muy rápido, furiosa y dando zancadas en los pasillos blancos del hospital, por donde retumbaban mis fuertes pisadas de lo enojada que estaba.

Hm, "furiosa" y "enojada" eran palabras demasiado cortas a comparación de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Escupía fuego por la boca.

Haría que ese maldito hijo de mierda se arrepintiera de haber nacido.

Haría que su madre se arrepintiera de haberlo parido.

Haría que pagaran las consecuencias.

Y lo haría personalmente.

Pero primero que nada, Sasuke tenía que salvarse. Ya no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir, simplemente mis ojos expresaban tristeza mientras mi boca inseguridad y mis fracciones mostraban enojo.

Así de confundida estaba.

Empujé las puertas móviles que llevaban a la sala de espera del hospital, donde estaba la recepción principal y los rostros de la familia de Sasuke preocupados, mientras un montón de enfermeros, enfermeras, ayudantes y por supuesto doctores hacían sus labores de atender a sus pacientes.

Me dirigí inmediatamente hacía Mikoto, que se encontraba llorando recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, y Bella tranquilizaba el enojo de Itachi.

Cuando Mikoto me vio se puso de pie inmediatamente junto con Fugaku, e Itachi y Bella se dirigieron hacía donde estábamos.

Traté de ocultar un poco todos los sentimientos revueltos que en este momento cruzaban y peleaban en mi mente, e intenté esforzarme por lucir fuerte y mantener la calma.

-¿C-cómo esta?- hice una pausa, al escuchar mi voz totalmente quebrada y ronca. Intenté aclararla un poco con la garganta, para poder continuar.- ¿ya les dieron noticias?-

-¡No!- habló Mikoto totalmente destrozada.- ¡Hay cielo, llevamos horas esperando noticias y nada! ¡Estoy desesperada!- soltó en llanto.

-Calma Mikoto-San.- intentó tranquilizarla Bella, abrazándola mientras ella se ponía sus manos en su rostro para tratar de silenciar los gemidos por las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. –Ya verá que todo estará bien.-

-Eso espero, ¡¡PORQUE SI NO…!!- se descontroló Itachi.

-¡¡HIJO!!- llamó la atención Fugaku, alzando la voz más de lo debido, al percatarse de su error bajó la voz considerablemente.- ¡Evita preocupar más a tu madre, por favor!-

-¿Ya fueron a preguntar?- interrumpí, cambiando un poco el tema e intentando relajar aunque sea una milésima parte el tenso ambiente que se tornaba peor.

-No, hemos estado esperando todo el tiempo.- respondió el hombre que momentos antes regañaba a su hijo por la falta de control de éste.

-Perfecto.- miré por unos segundos a Mikoto, que aun se hallaba llorando. La tomé de las manos y puse mis ojos fijos en los de ella.- No se preocupe Mikoto-San, ya verá que todo saldrá bien, se lo prometo.-

Ella asintió y me retiré lentamente de la familia para dirigirme a la recepción, donde una mujer vestida de blanco –como todos los empleados del hospital- atendiendo asuntos comunes en su computadora.

-Disculpe, señorita.- intenté hablar calmada.-

-¿Si? ¿En qué le puedo servir?- respondió amablemente.

-Verá.-comencé.- El señor Uchiha Sasuke fue herido con un arma blanca varias veces en las costillas y no se con exactitud en qué otros lugares, pero el problema es que llevamos horas, exactamente varias horas esperando noticia alguna de su estado de salud y simplemente no nos han informado de nada, para serle sincera ya estamos lo bastante desesperados, ¿No tendrá usted información sobre el estado de salud del señor Uchiha?-

La señorita miró su computadora unos minutos, tecleó no se qué y luego me miró.

-¿Cómo dice que se llama?- preguntó con voz amable.

-Eh, Uchiha Sasuke.- al parecer la mujer tecleó el nombre y luego de observar unos segundos la pantalla de su ordenador, me miró.

-Lo siento, no tengo información del señor Uchiha, lo último que supe fue que lo llevaron al quirófano de urgencias, pero enseguida iré a preguntar.- mencionó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

-Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho.- le dije con una voz que verdaderamente sonaba sincera.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa nostálgica y luego sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Debes de quererlo mucho…- dijo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarme.

No soporté más la tensión y solté varias lágrimas a la vez, mientras miraba las manos de la enfermera.

-No sabe cuánto… Lo amo… con todo mi ser….- confesé, mientras ella sonreía de nuevo.

-Ya verás que todo estará muy bien, él debe estar pensando en ti, sé fuerte y el también lo será.- dijo la mujer de pelo grisáceo azulado.- Antes que nada, mi nombre es Guren. He vivido muchas cosas aquí en el hospital, pero nunca he visto la sinceridad que tú tienes.-

-Muchas gracias.- dije aun entre lágrimas.- Sus palabras me dan fuerza, fe… confianza. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.- pronuncié, poniendo una sonrisa a pesar de mi rostro destrozado por las gotas que resbalaban por mi rostro.-

-Todo estará bien, Sakura. Recuerda: Fuerza, fe y confianza. Sólo eso necesitas.- y dicho eso, se dirigió al pasillo mientras yo regresaba a los asientos donde se encontraba la familia Uchiha.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó inmediatamente Mikoto al notar mi presencia. Toda la familia posó sus ojos en mí, esperando respuesta alguna.

-N-no… no me dijo mucho. Sólo que cuando ingresó lo llevaron de urgencias al quirófano, se encontraba muy grave, pero la enfermera ha ido a preguntar.-

Todos suspiraron, resignados a esperar aun más.

Las horas transcurrían y las manecillas del reloj seguían su camino, al igual que aumentaba nuestra preocupación y ansiedad.

Guren había regresado inmediatamente después de que había ido a preguntar, pues según ella, no la habían dejado pasar.

Esperábamos, esperábamos, mientras veíamos pasar una y otra vez a todo tipo de personas, habíamos estado tanto tiempo ahí que ya nos habíamos memorizado los rostros de algunas personas que daban vueltas por todo el hospital, haciendo su trabajo como se debía.

De repente reconocimos el rostro de una persona que entraba por el pasillo.

Llamaba la atención de todo el hospital por su vulgar forma de vestir, pero en fin, eso no importaba, lo que importaba era la persona que poseía esas horribles ropas.

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!- gritó la pelirroja.-¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ??-

Si, era la odiosa perra de Karin. Itachi no lo soportó, y de no haber sido por Bella que lo detuvo, ya hubieran estado a atendiendo a Karin de urgencia.

Bella sostuvo a Itachi del brazo y le susurró algo que muy apenas alcancé a escuchar, algo así como: "_No hagamos escándalo, la prioridad de ahora es la salud de tu hermano, compórtate por el bien de él"._

Itachi asintió y se limitó a mirar con odio a Karin.

-Karin, te pedimos que no grites- dijo Fugaku tratando de mantener el control.- Sasuke está muy grave y está en quirófano, no sabemos nada de él, llevamos horas esperando y no tengo idea de qué haces aquí.-

-Es obvio, me enteré de lo de Sasukito y vine a verlo.-dijo con su típica voz chillona.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- interrumpí bruscamente.

-Ah… pues tengo algunos amigos ahí en el bar, y me lo dijeron.- se excusó.

-Da igual.- dijo Fugaku.- Solo no hagas escándalo y te dejaremos estar aquí.

Karin sonrió y antes que pudiera hacer algo más, sonó el timbre de un celular, seguramente el suyo (N/A: imagínense que su celular es ese gigante de ladrillo. No seremos tan malas –joder ¬¬- es un Black Berry feo y corriente xD). Miró la pantalla un momento y luego dirigió la mirada a la familia Uchiha.

-Ah, disculpen, tengo una emergencia. No tardo.- dijo con su voz chillona.

Todos suspiramos del cansancio y nos sentamos de nuevo.

15 segundos después, me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

¿Cómo se había enterado Karin de la agresión que sufrió Sasuke si el club nocturno era nuevo y todas las personas ahí también lo eran?

Y si conocía a alguno de ellos, ¿Qué persona era si todos ahí eran amigos de los hermanos Uchiha y todos ellos la odian?

Aclararía eso ahora mismo.

Miré el pasillo por donde se había ido la pelirroja y la vi de lejos con el teléfono en la oreja y hablando no se qué cosas.

Me puse de pie, llamando atención de la familia Uchiha.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? Tengo una llamada de una amiga…- mencioné sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja.-Ahora vuelvo.

-Si claro, no hay problema.- escuché la voz de Bella. Volteé brevemente y le agradecí, luego inmediatamente giré la mirada de nuevo hacía esa mujer, que aun hablaba por teléfono.

Iba a interrumpirle la llamada, pero eso no importaba. Aclararía las cosas ahora. Por un acto de reflejo volteó la mirada mientras seguía hablando. Yo apenas iba a abrir la boca.

-¿¿QUÉ NO ENTENDISTE??- gritó furiosa. Yo me escondí inmediatamente detrás de una columna del hospital. Por curiosidad, decidí escuchar un poco más la conversación. Ahora, bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz, a un grado que muy apenas podía escuchar.

-¡Te dije perfectamente que violaras a la chica! ¡A la pelirrosa! ¡Te pagué precisamente para que la secuestraras, la violaras y la mataras! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Ni eso puedes hacer?- dijo.

Me quedé totalmente paralizada.

Ella había sido…

¡¡Ella trató de matarme!!

Y por desgracia…

¡¡CASI MATA A SASUKE!! ¡¡Y EL ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MORIR!!


	14. Al fin buenas noticias

¡Hola!

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

A eso le llamo entusiasmo xD

En fin, primero que nada lamento mucho mi tardanza pero pues Sasuke me tenía muy ocupadita muajajaja -mirada perver- xD

Ehh Sasuke no me mires de esa manera.... xD

Yaaa dejo de antojarlas, en fin, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Lean y disfruten mientras yo empiezo con el siguiente.

¡COMAN HOT DOGS CON UCHIHA SASUKE!

Sasuke-kun las amará *¬* xD

En fin, aqui la molesta nota:

**Nota: Yo tenía un perro y el gato se lo comió xD El spagetti son las tripas de Orochimaru y Goku se baña en el Santa Lucía xD**

**Y el fic es totalmente MIO! Acepto sugerencias de mejora de fic etc, pero si lo llegan a publicar en otro lugar sin MI CONSENTIMIENTO y sin los créditos que me merezco, Sasuke se comerá a Nemo y Naruto se hará gay, y será el amante de Sasuke.**

**¡QUE KISHIMOTO NO QUIERA!  
En fin, lean y disfruten.**

* * *

-¡Te dije perfectamente que violaras a la chica! ¡A la pelirrosa! ¡Te pagué precisamente para que la secuestraras, la violaras y la mataras! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Ni eso puedes hacer?- gritó mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Me quedé estática, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Ahora si que estaba furiosa.

Esperé a que terminara la llamada para asegurarme que no guardara más secretos, y lo único que escuchaba eran regaños por parte de la mujer de lentes hacía el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

Colgó muy enojada, y después de unos cuantos berrinches, escuché los tacones que se dirigían a donde yo estaba escondida –en la columna-. Mi enojo llegó al límite y decidí enfrentar las cosas ahora.

Me coloqué en su camino y antes que pudiera articular palabra alguna, le di una cachetada, por lo que la que estaba en shock en ese momento, ahora era ella.

-¡¡Eres una maldita!!- grité furiosa mientras ella me miraba con odio y se sobaba la mejilla izquierda, donde la había golpeado.-¡¡¡Fuiste tú!! ¡¡Tú intentaste matarme, y casi matas a Sasuke!!-

-Calma estúpida, que para la suerte, él no está muerto.- mencionó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡¡Te equivocas!! Será para tu suerte, porque si estuviera muerto, te juro que te encerraba en la cárcel.- la amenacé.

-Mira niñata tonta- comenzó- Si Sasuke muere será tu culpa, porque no puedes defenderte tu sola, él tuvo que ir y salvarte. Así que independientemente de quién haya mandado a esos hombres, si hubiera sido mera casualidad y Sasuke hubiera muerto, y puede que muera, tú estarías cargando con toda la culpa del mundo. No podrás dormir en toda tu vida sabiendo que Sasuke estaría vivo de no ser por tu tonta inocencia y el miedo que te recorrió en ese momento. ¿Estoy equivocada?-

No sabía que responder, pues ciertamente tenía razón.

Si Sasuke muere, principalmente sería mi culpa.

Yo sabía defenderme, peleaba con drogadictos y borrachos, pero todo eso era por trabajo.

Cuando supe las intenciones de esos hombres, toda mi valentía y orgullo se fue por el drenaje dejando solo la mente de una niña indefensa.

Maldecía que tuviera razón.

-Así que, hasta que sepamos exactamente qué sucederá con Sasuke, te recomiendo que mantengas tu boca cerrada, porque si muere, tú más que nadie la llevas. Es eso, y que no puedes comprobar nada, además de que preocuparás más a la familia Uchiha. Piénsalo dos veces, ¿De acuerdo?- pasó de lado para llegar a la sala de espera donde estaba la familia, mientras yo aún pensaba en todo lo que ella acababa de decir.

Regresé caminando muy lentamente a la sala de espera, pensando cada palabra con detallada impresión.

Cuando llegué estaba perdida, mi mente volaba en otra parte. El sonido de mi móvil fue el que hizo que regresara, me asusté por el timbre y lo saqué inmediatamente. La pantalla del teléfono indicaba que era una llamada de Ino. Había respondido al mensaje que le había mandado diciéndole lo de Sasuke.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- les dije a los Uchiha sin voltear a ver su reacción ni nada, simplemente permanecí lejos.

Llegué a un lugar donde había un teléfono público y donde otras personas hablaban y platicaban tranquilos entre ellos.

Presioné la tecla de –contestar- de mi móvil, y me lo coloqué en la oreja.

-Diga.-

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tienen noticias?- escuché la voz alterada de Ino, y trate de tranquilizarla. Tenía que lograrlo, pues muy apenas conservaba la cordura yo misma.

-Estoy en el hospital, no sabemos cómo esta Sasuke y no hemos tenido noticias desde que llegamos. Llevamos horas esperando saber cómo esta, pero cuando llegamos entró de urgencias a quirófano y según yo se lo están operando. – terminé de explicar.

-¿Es todo lo que saben?- preguntó.

-Si, no tenemos… más…- me asomé a la sala de espera y vi al doctor que gritaba el nombre de Sasuke.-Te llamo luego.- dije, y colgué. La voz se me había hecho un nudo, pues era el momento que más temía.

Corrí hacía donde estaba la familia que se encontraba enfrente del doctor.

-L-lo siento estaba ocupada.- me disculpé, mientras me ponía enfrente.-

-¿Usted es familiar del señor Uchiha?- preguntó el hombre de bata blanca.

-Soy su novia.- aclaré.

-Entiendo. Bueno, la operación que le hicimos fue de urgencia para reconstruirle algunos tejidos que para ser exactos, estaban totalmente destrozados.- explicó.

-O Dios mío…- exclamó Mikoto al tiempo que ponía cara de horror con el simple hecho de imaginarse a su hijo con un charco de sangre rodeándolo.

-Según las radiografías que sacamos, además de apuñalarlo más de 5 veces por las costillas, también lo apuñalaron cerca del corazón, pero afortunadamente el arma blanca no destrozó por completo algún órgano vital. No hay daño que no hallamos podido reparar.- explicó.

-O sea que…- traté de comprender.

-El señor Uchiha se encuentra fuera de todo peligro, debido a que la operación fue todo un éxito.- concluyó.

Suspiré profundamente mientras Itachi abrazaba a Bella y Mikoto a Fugaku. Mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro debido a la felicidad que en ese momento sentía. Le envié un mensaje a Ino diciendo _"Está todo bien, Sasuke se salvó, te llamo luego" _ y miré de nuevo al doctor.

-¿P-podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó Mikoto.

-Por ahora se encuentra delicado debido a la operación, así que les recomendaría que solo entrara uno.-

-Entra tú, Mikoto-san.- opiné.

Ella asintió y el doctor la guió hacía el pasillo donde había varias habitaciones para los pacientes.

Todos suspiramos y Bella e Itachi aun gritaban de alegría. El padre de Sasuke se sentó, con su rostro obviamente cansado y revisó su celular.

-Tengo demasiados pendientes.- dijo de mala gana.

Pensé un poco, y luego me senté a su lado.

-Estoy segura que su hijo entenderá su puesto en la empresa, después de todo el ocupa un puesto tan importante como el suyo en la Fiscalía de Japón, señor Uchiha. Podrá venir a verlo más al rato, estoy segura que a el no le importará.- finalicé con una sonrisa.

El me sonrió y le dijo a Itachi no se qué cosa, a lo que su hijo sólo asintió. Se despidió de Bella con un apretón de manos e igual manera conmigo.

Karin estaba hablando por teléfono con no se quién, pero no era nada importante, pues hablaban de hombres como si estuviera en la primaria. Oraciones como "_¿Viste a Luis? Se veía muy guapo" _y _"Lola traía un vestido terrible, ¡Parecía bruja!". _

Ignoré todos los comentarios que escuchaba –para mi mala suerte- rogando a Dios que sucediera algo para alejarme de ahí.

De repente salió Mikoto de la habitación que seguramente pertenecía a Sasuke.

Itachi, Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie, pues Fugaku ya se había ido.

Nos acercamos a ella alarmados.

-¿Q-qué pasó? Regresaste muy pronto.- habló Itachi.

-N-no paso nada cariño, es solo que…- ella sonrió, y cerró los ojos.

-¿¿SASUKE SE MURIÓ??- gritó alarmada Karin.

-¡¡SHHHHHH!! ¡Cierra la boca!- ordenó Bella.

-No, pero… Sasuke quiere verte, cielo.- comentó, mirándome a mí.

-¿A-a mi?- tartamudee. No podía creerme el hecho que Sasuke necesitara verme.- ¿Pe-pero…?-

-Entré, y cuando me vio, solo pudo mencionar tu nombre. Quiere asegurarse que estés bien. Entra cielo, necesita verte.- pidió.

-¿Porqué a ella?- reclamó Karin.

-Número uno: Ella es su novia, y número dos: si tú tuvieras cerebro entenderías que quiere tirarte de un avión a 10,000 pies de altura.- expresó Itachi. Lo que el no sabía era que ella tenía más cerebro del que aparentaba. La pelirroja hizo berrinches y se sentó de nuevo en la sala.

-Sakura…- mencionó de nuevo la mujer de pelo negro- Entra cariño.-

Asentí y me acerqué lentamente a la habitación de donde había salido Mikoto.

Estando ya enfrente de la puerta, suspiré hondo y entré con sumo cuidado.

Abrí la puerta y analicé cada parte de la blanca habitación. Había un aparato que revisaba los latidos del corazón conectado a Sasuke, un par de mesitas al lado de la cama y unos asientos enfrente de la ventana.

Todo era muy hermoso, parecía una habitación de reyes. Claro, cortesía del hospital privado.

En fin, entré y caminé hacía mi hermoso azabache que yacía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Me senté en un espacio pequeño de la cama y le toqué la mano suavemente, le di un beso pequeño en la frente y le sonreí.

-Hola Sasuke-Kun…- susurré muy delicadamente.- Soy yo, Sakura… Oh amor… N-no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien…- dije, rompiendo en llanto.

-Sa….Sakura….-intentó hablar mi azabache, se escuchaba cómo batallaba para respirar.

-N-no por favor…. No te esfuerces….- le coloqué la yema de los dedos delicadamente en sus labios.

-Sakura… te…. Amo….- fue lo único que pudo articular. Yo rompí a llorar de nuevo, pues verlo ahí en la cama, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para respirar, era simplemente desgarrador.

-Sasuke-Kun…. No me dejes nunca… nunca….- le rogué, sujetando sus manos con mucho cuidado.

-_Piensa que todo terminó. Que estúpida es… Esto apenas comienza. Se arrepentirá de haberse metido en la vida de Sasuke. Esa pelirrosa morirá. Morirá.- _

* * *

¡EHHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué tal?

¿Gutó? xD

Eh lo último lo dijo Karin espiando a Sasuke & Sakura por la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

En fin, saben qué les pide Sasuke, además de su clan?

Un RR! *¬*

Cumplanle su capricho.

¡OH! Y lean El hombre perfecto, está en uno de mis fics favoritos, la autora que lo transcribió es sinceramente increíble.

De verdad se los recomiendo, me gusta casi tanto igual que Crepúsculo o más.

En fin, ¡RR! :D


	15. Regreso Inesperado

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! ^^ Sasuke-kun, ¡Saluda!

-Perro.-

-¿Perro qué?

-Que te lleve un perro en el hocico si piensas que voy a saludar.-

-Pff, ¿Qué le hacemos? Es Sasuke Uchiha después de todo. Ya te daré tu merecido.-

-Hmp-

-En fin, aqui les subo el capitulo! ^^ Empezaré a escribir el que sigue, sigan comentando mientras le doy un diccionario a Sasu y deja sus monosílabos en paz.

-Tsk.-

-Ponte a leer el jodido diccionario o ni loca te doy nada en la noche ¬¬-

-Te odio molestia.-

-Yo tambien te quiero. En fin, LEAAN!

**Nota: Hoy no pongo la jodida nota porque me da gueva de perro ¬¬'**

* * *

Sasuke era terco.

No, era más que terco.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en problemas por ser tan terco.

Era hermoso, sexy y un hombre bien dotado físicamente, pero era terco.

El doctor le había dicho claramente que lo darían de alta dentro de dos semanas.

¿Y qué hizo el señor? ¿Obedecer las órdenes?

Ja, cuando haga eso los puercos volarán.

E Ino nunca ha volado en avión.

Aun estando delicado de salud, recién salido de la operación técnicamente y que muy apenas pudiera moverse no fueron impedimentos para que el policía ordenara que le den de alta.

Y ahí estaba, COJEANDO hacía la salida.

Por más que Bella, Mikoto, Itachi y yo intentamos convencerlo de que lo mejor para él era que se quedara unos días más en observación, el renegado Uchiha hizo de las suyas firmando un acta responsiva –un acta en donde el paciente se hace responsable de su salud en caso que se le complique la enfermedad mientras no se encuentra en el hospital- y dirigiéndose a casa.

Es más, su orgullo inclusive le impedía que yo le ayudara a caminar.

-¡Sasuke por favor!- exclamé mientras lo seguía para tratar de ayudar en caso que se cayera o algo peor.- ¡Déjame al menos ayudarte!-

-No es necesario.- mencionó, mientras trataba de parecer que podía caminar normalmente, aunque su intento era imposible, pues obviamente le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando avanzaba un paso para caminar-Estoy perfectamente bien.-

-Sasuke-Kun por favor. Nada sucede si te ayudo.- seguía rogando.

-Deja de intentarlo, Sakura. Si dejo que me ayudes, me ayudarás toda la vida y yo soy totalmente independiente.-comentó con cierto ego en su tono de voz.

-Te cansarás si sigues intentando eso.- Itachi caminaba detrás de Sasuke, al igual que yo, para estar preparado por si su hermano pisaba mal o algo así.-Él es totalmente renegado, nunca ha dejado siquiera que papá lo ayude a hacer su tarea. El pequeño Sasuke siempre la hizo solo.-

-Cierto, aunque hubiera sido increíble que alguien lo hubiera ayudado cuando era novio de Karin.-

-Bella tiene razón.-mencionó la mujer de pelo negro- Sasuke-Chan, eres bueno en todo, menos en haber escogido a Karin.-

-Por favor mami, admito que me equivoqué. Pero miren a la preciosa abogada que tengo ahora.-

-Ah Sasuke-Kun, a veces desearía que no fueras tan perfecto.- opiné.

-Soy perfecto y así me quiero, gracias.- bromeó.

Subimos al auto de Mikoto –que era un Viper negro muy hermoso- y que al igual manera, Sasuke no se molestó en aceptar la ayuda que ofrecíamos para subir al coche.

Se subió el solo en los asientos traseros, me senté a su lado e Itachi y Bella iban en la parte de adelante. Mikoto también se sentó en la parte de atrás, y agradecíamos que Fugaku no estuviera porque faltaría otro auto para regresar y obviamente Sasuke no lo pensaría dos veces y lo conduciría él.

Más que nada, agradecíamos que Karin hubiera tenido que irse por petición de su padre, el que se molestó cuando supo que se encontraba con los Uchiha –gracias a la misma Karin, que por estúpida le dijo el pequeño detalle por teléfono que Sasuke se había "accidentado"-.

Así es, la familia de Karin odiaba a los Uchiha y los Uchiha odiaban a la familia de Karin. Pero el trato estaba hecho y no se podía romper, o al menos aún no.

Y sobre los hombres que mandó Karin, aun no diría nada, primero dejaría que las cosas se relajaran y la familia estuviera más tranquila.

En fin, estábamos a medio camino de llegar a la preciosa mansión Uchiha.

Itachi y Bella platicaban entre ellos de un tema que no conocía, mientras que Mikoto me comentaba algunas anécdotas de Sasuke cuando era un niño.

El Uchiha simplemente se molestaba por las cosas que su madre contaba, pues algunas verdaderamente eran vergonzosas.

-Oh, también recuerdo la vez que bailó en el baile de graduación del jardín de niños, se veía súper tierno. Traía un disfraz de conejito que su tía Elizabeth le había hecho. Y bailaba como un verdadero conejito.-seguía comentando la mujer mientras sus ojos mostraban felicidad y ternura ante los recuerdos que cruzaban por su mente.

-Mamá por fa...-la alarma de su móvil interrumpió la frase del Uchiha. Con dificultad logró encontrar el teléfono que estaba escondido entre los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla que poseía.

Cuando por fin lo sacó había timbrado como 5 o 6 veces, pero aun sonaba. Levantó la tapa y contestó, Mikoto seguía con las anécdotas de su hijo en voz más baja mientras Itachi conversaba con Bella en el mismo tono de voz que su madre.

-¿Cómo dice?- levantó la voz Sasuke, a lo que todos los demás formamos un silencio para que el azabache pudiera tener una audición mejor. –Si, entiendo. Lo sé pero... Muy bien, si, comprendo. Gracias por todo Tsunade sama.- colgó.

-¿Era Tsunade?- pregunté-¿Qué quería?-

-Malas noticias. Parece que los casos han aumentado mucho últimamente y el consejo ha decidido recortar las vacaciones.- explicó Sasuke.

-O sea que...-

-Nos quitaron tiempo de vacaciones. La próxima semana tenemos que regresar.-

-¿La próxima semana? No puede ser... Estaba disfrutando tanto aquí que...- el timbre del celular de Sasuke interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Diga Tsunade?- contestó el pelinegro- ¿Cómo? Ah... No, no hay problema. Adiós- y colgó de nuevo.

-¿Ahora qué?- bufé, molesta.

-En una semana no-corrigió.

-Ah, que bien- suspiré.

-En tres días.-

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!- me quejé- ¿Tres días?-

-Si, así que comienza a empacar.- opinó.

-No puedo creerlo.- comenté molesta- No puedo creerlo. Simple y sencillamente ¡No puedo creerlo! Acabamos de llegar y ya tenemos que irnos.-

-Calma, ya no te estreses, pediremos vacaciones pronto y regresaremos. O simplemente pasamos la navidad aquí, ¿Contenta?- propuso el Uchiha.

-No del todo, pero sí. ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasará con Karin? ¿Irá con nosotros?-

-¡Karin! Se me había olvidado por completo.- Sasuke bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la sala principal.-

-¡Sasuke, espera!- corrí al igual que Sasuke. Me sorprendió que a pesar de que acababa de salir del hospital ya pudiera estar como si nada.

-¡Itachi! Llama a Shaila –agente de viajes- y dile que tomaremos el primer vuelo a Japón.- comentó el pelinegro cuando vio a su hermano en la sala.

-¿Te quieres ir tan pronto, cielo?- preguntó Mikoto al momento que aparecía con un pastel recién hecho de la cocina.

-No es eso mamá, pero ¿No entiendes? Es nuestra oportunidad de deshacernos de Karin. Nos iremos sin ella, aun piensa que nos iremos dentro de dos semanas.- comentó.

-Si cariño tienes razón ¿Pero no crees que ella preguntará por ti?-

-Sencillo mamá, sólo le dices que fuimos a... no lo sé, Canadá y ella irá hacia allá. Cuando se de cuenta que no estoy ahí, regresará, le das otra dirección y ella estará recorriendo el mundo mientras nosotros estamos en Japón. El caso es que no tiene que saber dónde estoy, ¿Esta bien?-

Mikoto asintió, mientras Itachi colgaba el teléfono inalámbrico que había adquirido mientras Sasuke hablaba con su madre.

-Ya está. Shaila dice que el próximo vuelo sale en dos horas.- mencionó el hermano mayor.

-Perfecto. ¡Sakura! ¿Tienes todo listo?- giró a verme a mi, que me encontraba en las escaleras escuchando toda la conversación.

-S-si claro, ya está todo. ¿Nos vamos ahora?- pregunté.

-Ahora mismo.-

El viaje fue totalmente tranquilo. Sin la mujer que envía recaditos a través de las aeromozas era simplemente perfecto. Era como estar en el cielo y tener una barrera contra el demonio, y que hacía que te relajaras totalmente.

La familia de Sasuke me había agradado enormemente, y no dudaba ni un segundo en regresar en las vacaciones de navidad.

Estábamos a punto de aterrizar en Japón, Sasuke se encontraba dormido a mi lado y yo leía el documento donde habían declarado el tratado la familia Uchiha con la de Karin.

Así es, antes de irnos Fugaku-San me había confiado ese documento tan importante que dependía de toda una cadena de empresas internacionales y de los bienes familiares.

Tendría mucho trabajo, así que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para revisar correctamente el documento y encontrar esa fuga que tanto ansiaba toda la familia.

Pero aun faltaba mucho para navidad.

Y quién sabe, puede que en ese entonces Sasuke ya estuviera comprometido.

No lo sabía. En fin, les había avisado a varios de mis amigos que iba a regresar a Japón, por lo que no se sorprendieron. Naruto, que se encontraba en Nueva York, comentó que al igual que a nosotros, Tsunade le había informado sobre el cambio de planes respecto a las vacaciones. Afortunadamente, según Sasuke, el tiempo que nos habían quitado tendrían que dárnoslo algún día del año.

Ya habíamos aterrizado, me sentía muy feliz de estar en casa, y parecía que el Uchiha opinaba lo mismo.

-¿Puedes caminar bien?- pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida. La verdad Sasuke caminaba estupendamente, pero quería asegurarme que no estuviera fingiendo. El doctor había comentado algo de "Si persisten las molestias procure no caminar". Pero era un Uchiha, después de todo no admitiría que le dolía o algo por el estilo.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a nuestra colonia residencial. Cuando llegamos varios de nuestros vecinos nos saludaron al ver que regresábamos.

Sasuke bajó todas las maletas –a pesar de que el chofer le había ofrecido ayuda, como siempre la rechazó- sin ningún tipo de problema. O al menos no uno aparente.

Cuando salimos del taxi, lo primero que hice fue tomar las llaves de casa y abrir la cochera –puertas automáticas-.

Y ahí estaba, mi amado bebé.

Si, mi precioso Porsche.

Entré corriendo a mi cochera y abracé a mi auto como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

-Oh amor, aquí está mamá, nunca te dejaré solo de nuevo.-

-Ah, que tierna escena. No quiero interrumpir tu romántico encuentro con tu auto pero creo que hay alguien que sí te extraño.- interrumpió Sasuke dejando las cosas adentro de casa.

-Tienes razón. Ino dijo que había dejado a Luna en casa… ¡Oh! ¿Y si le sucedió algo?-

-No creo. Recuerda que es un tigre siberiano. ¡Casi me come a mi!- gritó el Uchiha con cierto tono de espanto fingido.

-Entonces…- pensé, entrando a la residencia que estaba totalmente oscura.

-¡Lu-Chan!- grité- ¡Lu-Chan! ¿Dónde estas?-

Estaba totalmente todo en silencio, estaba a punto de encender el interruptor de la luz cuando una mano me detuvo.

Me asusté, y antes de gritar el mismo hombre me tapó la boca con sus manos, y me deslizó delicadamente para atrás. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que se trataba del mismo azabache.

-¡Shhh! No grites…- susurró, dejó que pasaran 5 segundos y me quitó la mano de la boca.

-¿Q-que sucede? ¿Porqué no me dejas entrar?- pregunté, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz que él.

-Hay alguien en esa casa. Algunas cosas estaban tiradas, pude verlo muy apenas a oscuras.- informó.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Y Luna?-

-Veré si puedo traerla. Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido.- respondió, al tiempo que corría silenciosamente a su casa. Entró y salió inmediatamente con su placa de policía y una pistola cargada.

* * *

¿¿RR??

^w^

¿Me merezco uno, no?

-Te mereces que un perro te lleve en el hocico-

-¡¡SASUKE!! Sigue así y.... y.... ya verás.-

-Hmp-

-Jodido diccionario no sirve para nada ¬¬-

**Review *w***


	16. Empieza la persecución

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Si lo sé, mucho tiempo, pero culpen a la jodida vieja que me da geografía.

-Culpo a la jodida vieja que te da geografía...- sin animos.

-¡SASUKE! ¡VAMOS A MATARLA!-

-Si...yo te espero aquí.-

-¡Noo! Sasuke...-

-¿Qué? ¡Déjame ver el mundial por Dios!-

-Pero Sasuke...-

-Dijiste que te gustaba la canción esa de Shakira de Waka waka, ¿No es así?-

-Si, ¿Y?-

-Mataremos a tu loca maestra después, ¿Esta bien? Publica tu fic y siéntate a ver el mundial.-

-Pero Sasuke... Aun no comienza...-

-No importa, sólo publicalo y vamos a usar el sillón nuevo... Para cosas nuevas...-

-¡ENTRALE! Disfruten el fic chicas! ^^-

* * *

Sasuke entró silenciosamente al patio de la casa de Sakura, y abrió con cuidado la puerta trasera que daba a la inmensa cocina de la residencia.

Ya traía cargada la pistola y unas cuantas balas de repuesto guardadas en el bolsillo, caminó con sumo sigilo tratando de no causar ruido alguno, y vaya que era difícil, pues alguien había hecho un desastre inmenso no solo en la cocina, sino en toda la casa.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido, como si alguien estuviera acechando, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que se trataba del amado tigre de Sakura.

-¡Luna! ¡Ven acá!-susurró al ver al tigre debajo de un mueble. Era extraño ver a un animal salvaje asustado, pero cuando la mascota de la pelirrosa salió del mueble, Sasuke notó que traía un cuchillo encajado en el muslo de la pata trasera derecha, por lo que cojeaba.

El Uchiha trató de revisar rápidamente la herida, y cuando supo que el animal podía estar en peligro debido a la sangre que había perdido, la ayudó a salir de ahí silenciosamente.

Tomó un pedazo de la camisa de manga corta que llevaba puesta y se lo enredó a Luna en su herida, deteniendo la sangre que aun salía. Después de mucho esfuerzo y ayuda, el tigre logró salir, y corrió inmediatamente a los brazos de su dueña muy asustada.

-¡Oh Dios Santo! ¡Lu-Chan!- exclamó muy asustada la pelirrosa al ver el estado de su mascota. -¡Sasuke! ¿Qué suce…?-

-Ve a mi casa y llama al 911, dile que el detective Uchiha Sasuke solicita refuerzos.- interrumpió el azabache.

-¡Oye! Yo también soy detective, puedo ser tu refuerzo.- protestó la ojiverde.

-No Sakura, Luna te necesita ahora. Llama al 911, haz lo que te digo y pide a una veterinaria también.- ordenó de nuevo.

-Pero Sasuke…-

-¡AHORA! Esto es malo, ¡Apúrate ya!- gritó el azabache mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa.

Sakura obedeció de inmediato y corrió a casa de su azabache buscando desesperadamente el ansiado teléfono.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro caminaba lentamente entrando a la casa sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, como todo un policía experto que era.

Escuchó voces que provenían de la sala, así que gateó hasta un muro que dividía la sala con la cocina, se asomó lentamente y observó que las voces en realidad provenían de la tele.

Se fijó en el sofá, donde se encontraba un hombre tomando cerveza y comiendo frituras que seguramente tomó del refrigerador de Sakura.

Se acercó un poco más a tal grado de quedar exactamente a un costado del sofá, pero el hombre obviamente estaba muy concentrado viendo la tele que no notó la presencia del Uchiha.

Sasuke tomó precauciones más fuertes al encontrar una pistola que descansaba justo al lado del control remoto de la tele en el sofá donde se encontraba el propietario de tal arma.

El azabache suspiró, pues supo que la situación no estaba en sus manos ya que podría terminar lastimado, así que concluyó con gatear a la salida y esperar los refuerzos.

Pero para su mala fortuna, pisó un juguete de hule de Luna, y se escuchó el chillido del juguete en toda la sala.

El hombre agarró inmediatamente el arma aparentemente asustado y apuntó a donde había escuchado tal sonido.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?- habló aquel tipo aparentemente aterrado, sosteniendo el arma con mano temblorosa y apuntando al juguete que yacía en el piso totalmente solo.

-D-debió de haber sido ese gato estúpido- se dijo a si mismo al no ver a nadie.

Nuestro azabache suspiró en silencio, agradecido con la suerte de haber corrido rápidamente a un mueble lo suficientemente grande como para esconder su cuerpo mientras se agachaba.

-Maldita sea, casi me mato yo solo.- susurró para él mismo. Volteó mientras le regresaba el aliento y vio a través de la ventana el tendedero con ropa interior seguramente perteneciente de Sakura colgando- ¡Hey! Ese bastardo tocó la ropa de mi novia y la lavó. ¿O fue Ino?- se preguntó a sí mismo, pensando su respuesta.

De repente, algo muy curioso le llamó la atención…

-¡HEY!- gritó- ¡SAKURA ME DIJO QUE NO TENÍA BRAGAS ROSAS!-

El hombre llegó en menos de lo que esperaba justo enfrente de Sasuke, apuntándole el arma justo en la cabeza. -¡N-no te muevas o disparo!-

-Joder…- mencionó el Uchiha por el error que había cometido.-Oye amigo… no hagas que te tiemble la mano o fallas el tiro.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el hombre al no haber entendido bien.

-Si, así- y de un movimiento rápido, el Uchiha le quitó el arma a aquel tipo estirándole la mano y pegándole en la misma para debilitarle la extremidad y poder tomar control del arma.-Arriba las manos amigo, estás arrestado y no querrás estar muerto. – mencionó en una pose cool y sexy. Se giró un momento totalmente tranquilo y tomó unas gafas de sol que seguramente eran del hombre al que estaba acorralando en ese momento con el arma, y se las puso. Ahora si parecía un policía de verdad.

Cuando volteó, el hombre se había escapado, giró rápidamente a la puerta más cercana –que era la de la cocina- y vio a aquel tipo corriendo a todo lo que daba directo a un auto que se encontraba estacionado junto enfrente de la casa, al otro lado de la calle.

-No, no, no, no. Ahí está Sakura.- mencionó para si, y salió a todo lo que daban sus pies hacía la salida. Al verlo, Sakura se fue inmediatamente con él, pero el Uchiha no le quitaba la vista de encima al tipo. Al ver que tomaba su auto y arrancaba, se subió al Porsche de su novia que se encontraba en el garaje y antes de arrancar e ir tan rápido como los caballos de fuerza de ese auto lo permitieran, bajó el vidrio y esperó a que Sakura se acercara.

-¿Sasuke-Kun qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirrosa totalmente asustada.

-Dame el teléfono. Estaré bien, lo prometo.- y dicho esto, agarró el celular que la chica tenía en su mano –que era propiedad de ella misma, en la otra mano llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa de Sasuke- y aceleró dejando a una ojiverde muy asustada.

Iba a más de 120 Km. /H, esquivando todo auto que se le cruzaba enfrente, aunque no era problema ya que relativamente no había nada de tráfico por las calles –era colonia residencial- y pronto logró ver al Camargo amarillo que pertenecía al tipo que buscaba.

Aceleró todo lo que daba hasta quedar la defensa delantera a pocos centímetros de la defensa del auto que perseguía.

* * *

Si lo sé, corto, de verdad gomenasai T-T

Prometo....prometo... prometo....

¡Prometo lo que sea si me dejan RR!

**¿RR? ***w*


	17. Termina la persecución

Con mucho cuidado y sin despegar la vista de enfrente, tomó la pistola que estaba en el copiloto y le dio con destreza increíble a las llantas del otro auto, ponchándolas al instante.

El conductor inmediatamente perdió el control sobre su coche mientras las llantas hacían fricción contra el piso y giraban en contra del volante.

-¡Policía de Konoha!- gritó el azabache, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana sin despegar la vista de enfrente y con las manos puestas en el volante.- ¡Quedas arrestado! ¡Detén el auto en este mismo momento o dispararé de nuevo, amigo!-

El conductor pareció haberse rendido, pues de un movimiento increíble estacionó el auto esquivando todos los autos que le impedían pasar a la orilla.

Sasuke lo siguió, haciendo la misma maniobra que él, pero justo cuando el auto terminaba de estacionarse, el tipo salió corriendo hacía quien sabe qué dirección.

-Odio a los tipos que lo hacen todo a la difícil.- dijo para sí mismo, tomó su pistola y subió de nuevo al auto.-Si para detener a este hombre tengo que atropellarlo, que así sea, pero no le perdonaré lo que le ha hecho a la casa de mi novia. Este idiota no sabe con quién se mete.-

Empezó a perseguirlo, tomó el celular de Sakura y marcó un teléfono.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy persiguiendo a un idiota que casi mata al tigre de millones de dólares de Sakura.- habló, mientras buscaba con la mirada al hombre que se había escondido.

-Lo siento Sasuke, estamos en camino. ¿En qué calle estas?-

-Entre la 4ta y 5ta de la avenida de Forks. Estoy recorriendo las calles, destruí las llantas con una pistola y huyó, se me perdió de vista. Vengan ahora.- explicó.

-Si ya estamos llegando-

E instantes después escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercaban al auto de Sasuke. El Uchiha se bajó del auto y se dirigió al auto de Naruto para comentarle exactamente la situación.

-Entiendo- contestó- ¿Dónde crees que…?

-¡MUCHACHOS AHÍ!- gritó uno de los policías- ¡En la casa abandonada! ¡Entró!-

Todos voltearon la mirada bruscamente al edificio que tenían enfrente de ellos para afirmar lo que acababan de decir, precisamente ahí estaba el hombre tratando de cerrar la puerta del lugar abandonado y descuidado.

-Te lo advertiré una vez más- subió la voz el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a aquel edificio sumamente lento, asegurándose que el tipo pudiera escucharlo. –O vienes tú y te entregas amablemente a la policía o voy yo, te arranco el cuello, te parto la cara y te juro por los senos y la vagina de mi novia que te dejo sin hijos.-

Todos guardaron silencio, pero entonces el hombre sacó una pistola –tenía una de repuesto en su bolsillo- apuntó a Sasuke y disparó.

-¡CUIDADO!- gritó Naruto agachándose inmediatamente y sacando la pistola de su cinturón. Inmediatamente los demás policías hicieron lo mismo.

El azabache logró esquivar tal ataque, rozándole por el hombro la bala que momentos antes se dirigía a él.

-Plan B, chicos- habló el ojinegro por el radio que comunicaba a todas las unidades que se encontraban ahí para que lo pudieran escuchar –Hay que matarlo, es demasiado peligroso.-

-Entendido, disparen a mi señal.- ordenó el Uzumaki por la radio.

-No te ofendas usuratonkachi pero el jefe policíaco soy yo.- comentó de la misma forma que Naruto, por los comunicadores.

-Claro Sasuke –se escuchó en el comunicador- Esperamos tu señal.-

-Muy bien. Esperen uno… dos…- empezó a contar los segundos el pelinegro.

-¡Disparen!- se escuchó una voz femenina por el comunicador, y sin más esperar los policías jalaron el gatillo del arma y empezaron a salir armas en dirección al tipo que aun se encontraba fuera del edificio.

Sasuke y Naruto se extrañaron, pero no tuvieron ni tiempo de pensar y dispararon al igual que los demás.

-¡Alto al fuego!- gritó uno de ellos. -¡Lo tenemos lo tenemos lo tenemos!- y enseguida fueron cuatro uniformados hacía donde se encontraba aquel tipo, retorciéndose de dolor debido a un impacto de bala que había sufrido en su hombro. Inmediatamente los policías se subieron encima de él y le pusieron con sumo cuidado las esposas, lastimándolo aún más.

Todos inmediatamente, al escuchar la orden de que se detuvieran, lo hicieron. El azabache y el rubio suspiraron y se pusieron de pie, guardando sus armas. Se encontraron con la mirada y el ojinegro se dirigió a él.

-No me jodas usuratonkachi, te dije que la orden era mía.- comentó, aparentemente enfadado de forma divertida.

-Hey teme no fui yo, ¿No escuchaste que era una voz de chica la que ordenó los disparos?- se excusó.

-Precisamente por eso lo comentaba, comadre.- bromeó el azabache.

-Jaja, muy gracioso teme. Neh, te juro por mi esposa que yo no di la orden.-

-¿Entonces a qué chica trajiste aquí?- preguntó el Uchiha poniendo cara de no entender.

-A ninguna, traje a un escuadrón de machos.- mencionó el Uzumaki con un tono masculino.

-¿Y qué haces tú con ellos si es un escuadrón de "machos"?- bromeó de nuevo, poniendo tono gay en la palabra machos.

-Te golpearía la cara en este momento si tuviera oportunidad.- amenazó el Uzumaki aparentemente ofendido.

-¡En la cara no que soy actor! ¡En los huevos tampoco porque quiero hijos! ¡El abdomen es demasiado duro para tu puño! Así que no tienes oportunidad. Dos palabras usuratonkachi: TE JODES.- terminó de decir el azabache empezando a caminar hacía donde estaban todos los uniformados encerrando y controlando al hombre que tenía una herida de bala.

-Ya teme, entonces… ¿Quién mandó la orden?- preguntó con intriga siguiendo lentamente a su amigo.

-Yo lo hice.- se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente voltearon y encontraron que la voz le pertenecía a la persona que menos esperaban. Sí, a la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura!- exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Claro que fui yo. No iba a dejar que resolvieras tu solo todo esto.- comentó la chica en tono sensual hacía Sasuke, acariciando su nariz con la yema de los dedos.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero…- trataba de hablar el Uchiha aparentemente atontado por la caricia y el tono de voz irresistible de su novia, hasta que al fin pudo recobrar la cordura.- Pe-pero yo me lleve tu Porsche, ¡Y mi jeep estaba en el garaje con candado!-

-No tomé tu Jeep. Vine en un BMW.- comentó la ojijade señalando el auto color rojo brillante.

-Sakura-Chan siempre me sorprendes.- dijo el rubio admirando el coche de la Haruno.-

-¿BMW? ¿Tienes un BMW?- comentó Sasuke aparentemente atónito por el hermoso auto que momentos antes había conducido su novia.

-No, no tengo un BMW.- mencionó.- Tengo como veinte.-

-¡WOW! Pe-pero tu mansión está algo lejos, ¿No?- trataba de hablar el ojinegro, pues la sorpresa no lo dejaba.

-Bueno nunca dije que ese auto era mio. Lo tomé prestado. Pero me gustó tanto que puede que lo compre.- dijo.

-¿Quién tiene un auto de estos? ¿La señora Kalvovich?- preguntó, mencionando el nombre de una vecina.

-No, la verdad de seguro era del dueño de la casa de la esquina, la verdad no me fijé.-

-¿Entonces cómo lo pediste prestado? ¿LO ROBASTE?-

-No lo llamaría precisamente robar. Se lo regresaré, lo prometo.-

-Hay Dios mío Sakura, si el hombre te demanda… D-dime, ¿Cómo abriste esto? ¿Una llave maestra?-

-No, es el secreto de los Haruno que solo un Haruno puede saber. Bueno, la verdad es algo esencial para todo ser humano. El truco "Llave mágica manual".-

-No estas inventando todo esto, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuál es ese truco?- preguntó con curiosidad el Uchiha.

-Observa y aprende.- y dicho esto, la pelirrosa se dirigió a una ventana de su coche, cerró los ojos, suspiró y…

Tomó una roca y se la aventó a la ventana del auto, rompiéndola por completo.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron con la boca abierta, y los ojos como platos.

-¿Lo ven chicos? Es así de sencillo.- la alarma inmediatamente comenzó a sonar, Sakura tomó otra piedra y se la aventó adentro del auto destruyendo el mando de alarmas por completo.

-Naruto, tengo una conclusión sobre esta chica.- empezó a decir Sasuke, aun con la boca abierta.-

-Dímela.- el rubio seguía igual que su amigo.

-Definitivamente, esta mujer es un verdadero peligro para los autos. Un verdadero PELIGRO.-

* * *

Habia puesto un comentario larguisimo

Pero mejor lo pongo en el próximo capitulo.

¡ESTUPIDO INTERNET!

xD


	18. Fiesta de etiqueta

¡Holaa a todas mis queridisimas seguidoras! Sasuke...

-Ya se, ya se, hola chicas...- en tono sexy xD

Se preguntarán, ¿Porqué Sasuke viene tan colaborativo hoy? La respuesta es que...

-Sakura no creo que necesiten detalles-

Muy buen como quieras Sasuke-kun, no les diré que anoche tuvimos sexo y apostamos que si te hacía gemir con el oral tu vendrías hoy muy contento a saludar.

-¬¬ A la proxima apostaré una cinta para amarrarte la boca-

Ups...en fin, les dejo aqui el capitulo, SIGAN COMENTANDO! ^^

:O Aqui vamooos:

* * *

-¡Corre, corre, corre!- grité una vez más a mi acompañante, mientras íbamos por los pasillos caminando sumamente rápido. Sí, literalmente corriendo.

-Joder, esto no es bueno. No es común que Tsunade haga esto.- comentó la persona que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Lo sé.- informé, mientras seguíamos caminando.

La cosa era así:

Un día normal de trabajo –cof, cof, mucho trabajo- con los compañeros, amigos, casos, papeles, documentos y todo tipo de cosas normales que nos llegaban a diario en las jornadas que teníamos.

Pero todo el día aparentemente "normal" había terminado con Sasuke y yo corriendo hacía la oficina de Tsunade.

A pesar de ya tener una semana desde que regresamos de España, el trabajo estaba como si nos hubiéramos ausentado por años.

Si, trabajo hasta el tope, muy apenas teníamos tiempo para respirar.

Y cuando casi terminábamos todos nuestros deberes, precisamente llegó Shizune a mi oficina, azotó la puerta y gritó: -¡Tsunade sama te llama! ¡Es urgente!- y de igual manera llamó al Uchiha.

Por eso en ese momento, Sasuke y yo corríamos a todo lo que daba a su oficina.

-¡Tsunade sama!- grité, azotando la puerta como lo había hecho Shizune momentos atrás.

-¡Sakura! Que bueno que llegan, ¡Estoy muy desesperada!- exclamó la rubia en cuanto nos vio entrar.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el azabache.

-Es que… verán, necesito un gran favor de su parte.- comenzó.- Jiraiya, mi ex esposo, hará una fiesta en su casa, y le dije que enviaría a mis mejores detectives. Así que obviamente ustedes son mi tesoro, espero que puedan ir, será el viernes por la noche, es una fiesta formal. ¿Aceptan? ¡Les prometo que si van, les aumentaré el sueldo en un 50%!- rogó juntando las manos y poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de nosotros.

-No se preocupe Tsunade sama, no es necesario que nos aumente el sueldo.- comentó el Uchiha ayudando a levantar a la rubia.

-Claro que no, además, nosotros aceptamos con gusto, es un honor que nos considere sus mejores detectives, tía Tsunade.- concluí.

-Entonces… ¿Lo harán?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

-Si, claro.- afirmó el ojinegro.

-Perfecto, entonces ya quedó. Como les dije, la fiesta será el viernes por la noche a las 9 P.M., tendrán que llevar trajes de etiqueta y pues estará algo aburrida. Y no se preocupen, yo iré con ustedes para vigilarlos.- terminó de decir.- Eso es todo chicos, los iré a recoger el viernes en limosina. Hasta entonces es todo por hoy.

-Por supuesto, con su permiso Tsunade.- hice una reverencia y salí con Sasuke atrás mío.

-¿Trajes de etiqueta? Sé que significa eso.- pronunció el Uchiha colocándose a mi lado.

-Si, gastaremos mucho dinero.- afirmé.

/

-¿Qué tal estoy, Lu-Chan?- pregunté por milésima vez a la tigre que se encontraba a mi lado, aunque claro, sabía que ella no contestaría mis preguntas. Revisaba en el espejo cada detalle del vestido blanco que llevaba.

Tsunade había dicho que la fiesta iba a ser de etiqueta, pero informal. No le había comprendido muy bien, pero finalmente había logrado conseguir el vestido correcto para la ocasión.

Tenía que lucir juvenil y relajada, pero al mismo tiempo profesional y sofisticada. Y el vestido que llevaba combinado con el peinado estilo "relax", lograba ese toque que quería.

El vestido era blanco y llegaba por encima de la rodilla totalmente firme. Le daba forma a mi figura con un cinto grueso color negro alrededor de la cintura, y adornaba mi cuello con un elegante collar de plata costoso que hacía juego con los aretes y las pulseras.

La tela era parecida al del vestido de una novia, era firme y hermoso. Los tacones que llevaba puestos eran negros y el peinado era una coleta con una pinza recogiendo el largo, con mechones cayendo por el rostro.

El maquillaje era muy leve, pues mi belleza natural realzaba mucho con el color de mi cabello. Ya revisado todos los toques, decidí bajar a la sala principal, donde cierto azabache me esperaba. Lo encontré de pie con su traje de gala –que realzaba todo su cuerpazo- y con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que con la otra sostenía su teléfono celular a la altura de su teléfono. Escuchó mis pasos y colgó inmediatamente, se giró y siguió cada paso que daba con su mirada.

-Wow… te ves increíble. Realmente eres una princesa.- comentó sonriendo coquetamente.

-Gracias, tu eres todo un galán.- dije de la misma forma.- ¿Con quién hablabas?-

-Con Naruto, parece que tienen información del tipo aquel que entró a tu casa. No es de esta colonia, viene de otra ciudad y parece que no es la primera vez que comete delitos.-

-¿Ah si?- pregunté- ¿Qué delitos ha hecho?-

-Pues…-hizo una pausa, pensando un poco las palabras correctas- Comúnmente… asesinatos y violaciones de tercer grado…-

Me quedé en shock, totalmente estática. No quería ser víctima de un tipejo como el, daba gracias al cielo que mi novio fuera policía.

-Hijo de puta… te juro que si llegaba a lastimarte, nunca me lo perdonaría. Lo bueno es que de seguro le darán cadena perpetua a ese imbécil.- comentó con un tono de odio muy elevado.

-Ya Sasuke-Kun, estamos bien, es lo que importa.- mencioné para tranquilizarlo.

-Lo que no comprendo es porqué si ese maldito bastardo es un criminal peligroso, no batalle absolutamente nada para atraparlo.-

-Ah Sasuke-Kun, eres el mejor policía de Konoha, no me extraña.- comenté.

-Si, lo sé, gracias bombón, pero aquí hay gato encerrado. Hay algo más… Puede que… se halla dejado arrestar.-

-No pienses en eso amor, mejor…- fui interrumpida por el claxon de la limosina de Tsunade.- Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿Está bien?-

-Si, tienes razón, vámonos.-

/

-Escuchen chicos, éstas son las indicaciones: Hablen con un lenguaje técnico y no beban mucho alcohol. ¿Correcto?- informó Tsunade mientras bajábamos de la limosina para entrar con cuidado a la gran mansión decorada con globos y otras cosas, se veía cómo la gente entraba al lugar de la fiesta o platicaba un rato con amigos o conocidos en el patio del lugar.

-Manténganse conmigo hasta que les diga.- volvió a decir Tsunade.

Caminamos a la entrada, donde había un guardia que le había pedido el nombre a Tsunade, ésta le dio la información necesaria y al fin entramos. La rubia tenía un vestido color violeta largo con un escote amplio que realzaba sus atributos.

-Es obvio que Tsunade se vistió para violar a su ex esposo, no para estar en una fiesta de "etiqueta".- susurró Sasuke disimuladamente.

-Creo que a ella la etiquetan como "violadora de ex"- comenté en el mismo tono que él, seguido de una risita por parte de ambos.

-Oh Jiraiya.- llamó Tsunade a un hombre de pelo blanco, se veía más viejo que ella y hablaba con muchas mujeres seguramente de mi edad. Aunque Tsunade era mi tía, el matrimonio con Jiraiya había sido desde muy joven y nunca lo mencionaba, por lo que yo no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Tsunade, mi querida Tsunade, te vez hermosa, ese vestido se te ve hermoso.- comentó el hombre saludando con un beso en la mejilla a la rubia. Ella obviamente sonreía y aceptaba los abrazos de aquel hombre.

-Gracias Jiraiya, ese traje te quita muchos años. En fin, quiero presentarte a mis mejores detectives, Jiraiya, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi sobrina y la mejor detective, policía fiscal y abogada de todo Konoha. Y el es Sasuke Uchiha, jefe de policía y detective, de igual manera el mejor de todos. Chicos, él es Jiraiya, un experto hombre de negocios y dueño de editoriales de revistas para adultos.- nos presentó.

-¿Cómo dice…?- preguntó el Uchiha, pues al igual que yo, queríamos saber sobre el último detalle sobre ese hombre.

-Tsunade, estos jóvenes ya no son unos niños. Dilo tal y como es, dirijo la editorial de revistas pornográficas y libros del Kamasutra.-

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos atónitos y nos inundamos en un silencio incómodo.

Sasuke fingió toser y luego le dio la mano en señal de saludo.

-Un placer Jiraiya-San, espero que le vaya bien en todos sus negocios.-

-Gracias muchacho. Tsunade, tienes la cara manchada de rubor, si quieres puedes ir al tocador, el fondo a la derecha.- señaló el hombre.

-Claro, un segundo, no tardaré.- y dicho esto se dirigió exactamente a donde el peliblanco le había indicado.

-Jiraiya-San, la fiesta es increíble.- comentó un hombre atrás de Jiraiya, poseía lentes y su pelo era largo y color gris. Lo tenía amarrado y se veía muy formal.

-Gracias Kabuto, oh, quiero presentarte a la sobrina de mi ex esposa, Sakura Haruno, toda una señorita preciosa.-

-Mucho gusto, Sakura. Kabuto Yakushi, un placer servirle a señoritas tan hermosas como usted.- saludó el hombre tomando mi mano y besándola suavemente.

-Ah….gra-gracias…- me sonrojé inmediatamente e intenté zafar mi mano de sus labios, pues obviamente estaba sobrepasándose.

Afortunadamente, contaba con un policía a mi lado.

-Uchiha Sasuke, novio de Sakura Haruno, un placer.- interrumpió el azabache quitando forzosa y sorpresivamente los labios de Kabuto de mi mano, rechinando los dientes mientras hacía su presentación.

Jiraiya aclaró su garganta y luego habló.

-Yo iré a revisar a los invitados, ¡Diviértanse! Sakura, repito, es un placer conocerte.- y con esto, salió.

-Así que este tipo es tu novio, ¿Eh?- comentó Yakushi, retando de mala gana a Sasuke.

-Si…- fue lo único que pude exclamar, estaba atónita por el trato de estas personas.

-Pues te diré… las órdenes de Jiraiya fueron…."diviértanse".- comentó el peligris acercándose a mi.

-Si, yo me divertiré partiéndote la cara si no te vas.- comentó el azabache poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Sasuke-Kun, no hagas un escándalo.- le susurré.

-Muy bien. Vámonos de aquí.- y me jaló hacía la barra de bebidas.- No nos vamos por Tsunade y no hago un escándalo por ti.

-Y eso es bueno. Mira, mientras estés a mi lado nada sucederá, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, esta bien.- comentó un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?- preguntó una mujer rubia, con un vestido de escote amplio y unos tacones con plataforma enormes. La cara la llevaba con exceso de maquillaje y le daba un aspecto 0% natural.

-Si, ¿Disculpa quién eres tu?- preguntó el Uchiha un poco confundido.

-Soy Kohana, Kohana Morino. Tu ex novia. ¿Me recuerdas, cielo?- comentó la mujer en tono sensual a mi azabache.

-Kohana… Kohana…. ¡Oh Kohana! No, no tengo el placer.- mencionó el ojinegro de manera indiferente.

-Oh mi amor, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes. Escucha, sé que te molestó que terminara contigo, pero yo necesitaba aventuras, ¿Entiendes? Pero cielo, por si te interesa yo estoy disponible corazón. –

-Eh…déjame pensarlo…. Oh, ahora que lo mencionas…. No gracias, no necesito de tus servicios. Yo ya tengo novia.- dijo, yo simplemente escuchaba la conversación, se me hacía divertida la idea de que mi policía sexy rechazara a aquella mujer que seguramente era irresistible para todos los hombres.

-Así que Karin no mentía, si sales con ella. Te diré… No es por ser mala amiga, pero ella es una zorra.- mencionó, tomando un sorbo de la bebida que tenía enfrente.

-Si lo sé.- comentó el azabache, volteando a verme disimuladamente a mí mientras reía divertido.

-Entonces… ¿Porqué sigues con ella?- preguntó, confundida.

-Kohona, Kohona, Kohona…-

-Kohana.- corrigió.

-Como sea. Se ve que eres una ingenua. En primer lugar, amiga no mía, yo nunca dije que salía con Karin. En segundo lugar, no eres una mala amiga, eres una pésima amiga. En tercer lugar, no te conozco, y si lo hago no te recuerdo, por lo tanto tu límite para acercarte es de…. Mínimo 2 metros. Y por último, si fuera tú guardaría mi distancia que mi piel tiene dueña.- comentó, poniéndose de pie y empezando a retroceder.

-¿Dueña? Claro que tiene dueña, cielo, soy yo. Además, que estúpida se atrevería a meterse conmigo…- rió en forma burlona.

-La única estúpida aquí eres tú. Y la dueña de Sasuke Uchiha, soy yo.- reté, colocándome entre Sasuke y ella.

-¿Tú? ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú, pelo de chicle?-

-Sakura Haruno, abogada, detective y policía fiscal de Konoha. Novia de Sasuke y responsable de que te parta la cara si no te alejas…-

-Escucha Satura, o como sea que te llames, Sasuke es absolutamente mío, y ninguna perra desgraciada presumida va a venir y me va a retar, ¿Entiendes, idiota?- terminó de decir, colocando un dedo por debajo de mi hombro izquierdo, empujándome levemente.

-Entiendo.- respiré hondo, me giré y empecé a caminar sin decir nada.

-Oye… yo te conozco… eres hija de la imbécil esa Akari Haruno, ¿No es así? ¡Qué madre más estúpida tenías! Que bueno que se murió, no valía la pena que alguien tan inútil como ella estuviera viva.- finalizó.

Dejé de caminar, cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí, las voces alrededor de mí se esfumaron y dieron paso al silencio, seguido de un montón de miradas directamente a la escenita que estábamos formando.

No sería absolutamente nada a lo que venía.

Giré lentamente la cabeza, e intenté hablar con voz tranquila, algo que obviamente no logré.

-Retira… lo… dicho…-

-Oblígame.- retó la mujer.

-¿Sakura?...- intentó hablar el azabache- Hay no…-

-¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡TE JURO QUE TE VAS A MORIR!- y me lanzé directo a ella, tumbándola y colocándola por debajo de mi mientras la golpeaba como loca, algo inútil ya que ella se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan...**

**¿Quieren conti?**

**Pues comenten.**

**¿Quieren aclarar dudas, comentarios personales, etc?**

**Pues agreguen: Sakura_haruno_**

Cuidense y comenten, ya saben si quiieren la conti. :D

Larga muerte a Karin *0*


	19. Oscuro pasado

**Sin time & sin inter :O**

**Comenten ^^**

* * *

-¡Quítenmela de encima! ¡Auxilio, está loca!- gritaba la mujer mientras soportaba todos los golpes de la chica con pelo rosa.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR LO QUE LE HAS DICHO A MI MADRE!- soltó la ojiverde golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a aquella persona.

-¡SAKURA! ¡Sakura, detente por favor!- rogaba el azabache tratando de detener al par de mujeres que provocaban un gran show, pero no se atrevía porque tenia conciencia de la fuerza bruta que poseía su novia.

-¡S-solo dije la verdad de Akari! ¡Solo dije la verdad!- hablaba la rubia en medio de la gran golpiza.

-¿La verdad? ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡No conoces a mi madre, y no eres nadie para decirle nada! ¡Ella era una gran mujer!- exclamó la Haruno continuando con su labor de golpear, aunque con unas lágrimas pequeñas resbalando por el rostro.

-¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Y puedo decirle lo que quiera a esa mujer!-

-¡Cierra la boca!- y le dio una cachetada a aquella chica, dejándole los dedos marcados en el rostro y un hilito de sangre resbalando por el labio inferior. Todos los demás sólo observaban la situación, incluso Tsunade se mantenía a distancia.

-¡Tsunade!-le susurró un hombre peliblanco a la rubia de senos grandes. -¡Calma a tu sobrina! Está arruinando la fiesta.-

-Calma, Jiraiya. Ya se calmará, créeme.- mencionó con una voz serena, mientras observaba al par de chicas pelear.

-¡Ni tu, ni absolutamente nadie en este maldito mundo tiene ningún derecho a decirle ni una palabra a mi madre! ¡Ella fue una mujer maravillosa! ¡No la conocías, y aunque la conocieras, estoy segura que no le dirías nada!- lloraba la pelirrosa con la voz totalmente quebrada.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que yo hago y digo todo esto sólo para molestarte por ser novia de mi ex? ¡Eres igual de estúpida que ella!- seguía insultando.

-¡Cállate!- gritó totalmente desesperada.

La mujer comenzó a reír, a lo que Sakura se mostró confundida.

-Escúchame, aunque no lo creas, yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo de decir lo que se me pegue la regalada gana de ella. Si hay alguien que no conozca a Akari Haruno, eres tú.- mencionó Kohana, ante la mirada confusa de la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo dices eso…? ¡Eres una…!- fue interrumpida.

-¡Déjame terminar!- ordenó la rubia, que también tenía los ojos verdes.

-Tú piensas que fue una mujer maravillosa, pero sólo era alguien irresponsable e igualada que se acostaba con cada hombre que se le topaba enfrente, exactamente como Karin, y estoy segura que la conoces.-

La pelirrosa la miró aun más confundida, pero dejó que continuara.

-Sakura… tú creciste pensando que tu madre era increíble. Pero no fue así. Siempre, en todo el tiempo que Akari te cuidaba, era sólo historia. Acuérdate bien de tu pasado. Bloqueaste todos tus recuerdos debido a tu sufrimiento, ¿No lo recuerdas?- comentó la chica más seria.

-No sé de qué hablas.- comentó Sakura con voz quebrada.

-Te ayudaré a recordar. Sakura, tú no adorabas e idolatrabas a tu madre. Tú adorabas e idolatrabas a tu HERMANA. Ella era tres años mayor que tú. Cuando tenías dos años y medio, tus padres se divorciaron y tu padre se fue con otra mujer, quedando sólo con tu hermana de 5 años y con tu madre. Pronto Akari calló en una depresión debido al divorcio que habían obligado a firmar, y todas las empresas que ella manejaba pronto quedaron en quiebra, y la clínica veterinaria que ella poseía llegó también a su fin. Ella no tuvo otra opción, más que entrar al trabajo de la prostitución para poder mantener a sus dos hijas. Sin embargo, ese trabajo sólo la dañó más.-

Sakura estaba en shock, no podía decir nada, pues era como si todos esos recuerdos salieran a la luz después de muchos años.

Al ver que Sakura no decía nada, Kohana prosiguió.

-Akari trabajaba en un bar donde le daba otro tipo de servicios a los hombres, y ganaba el dinero suficiente como para hacerse responsable de sus hijas, ya que su ex marido no le daba absolutamente nada de dinero. Pero pronto a ella se le haría muy difícil encargarse de esas dos pequeñas niñas, y entró a las drogas y al alcohol para olvidarse un rato de todos los problemas. Eso pronto la llevó a ser adicta y terminar por descuidar totalmente a esas dos niñas de 13 y 10 años de edad respectivamente, habiendo días en los que no regresaba hasta una semana entera y llegaba con las manos vacías. La niña mayor, totalmente cansada del descuido de su madre y sin poder seguir con sus estudios, pues trabajaba para alimentar a su pequeña hermana, pidió ayuda a uno de sus vecinos de la colonia pobre donde vivían, posteriormente encerrando en la cárcel a tu madre. Días después de eso tu madre se suicidó en la celda.-

-No puede ser…Sa-Sakura…- no podía decir absolutamente nada el azabache.

Sakura había estado con la mirada perdida mientras lágrimas y lágrimas caían por su bien definido rostro.

-Tu hermana se encargó de cuidarte por mucho tiempo, haciéndote creer la historia de la "Veterinaria buena" Que salvó al pobre cocodrilo. Pero cuando ella estudiaba, le dieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, y por no querer despedirse de ti, te dejó un día común y corriente con la "tía Tsunade", con la diferencia que tu hermana nunca regresó por ti. O al menos… hasta ahora.- terminó.

-¿Quién eres….?- comentó Sakura totalmente paralizada.

-No me llamo Kohana, mi nombre es… Akari Sakura Haruno.- finalizó la rubia.

-¡N-no puede ser… Y-yo recuerdo….- la voz de ella aun seguía quebrada.

La mujer se acercó, lentamente.

-Sakura, yo no soy rubia, el pelo es teñido, tu y yo siempre fuimos pelirrosas. He regresado para estar contigo hermanita, no quería que nuestro encuentro fuera así….- la chica empezó a reír levemente mientras lloraba- Cuando estudié en el extranjero, conocí a Sasuke, obviamente era más chico que yo. Nunca dije que era extranjera, siempre dije sólo mi "nombre". Él y yo empezamos a salir, pero tiempo después supimos que no funcionaría. Nos separamos y después solo conocí a la que una vez fue su amiga, Karin, que después se convirtió en su novia. Ya no supe más, he terminado mis estudios, siempre con el afán de venir a verte. No era mi intención insultar a aquella persona que creías increíble. Espero… que algún día me perdones.- y dicho esto, con lágrimas en el rostro, se giró lentamente y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡E-espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes de nuevo!- y dicho esto, se lanzó sobre la chica y lloraron juntas su encuentro.

-¿Sabías todo esto, Tsunade?- preguntó el peliblanco a la mujer.

-Por supuesto, el pasado de Sakura siempre fue oscuro, pero cuando estuvo conmigo, la llevé a terapia para que olvidara todo eso, por petición de su hermana. Akari es una chica genial que se hace pasar por una chica tonta e ingenua, por trabajo.- finalizó la rubia, con una leve sonrisa y mirando la escena tan conmovedora.

Todos ya habían regresado a sus pláticas, y obviamente si platicaban de algo era de lo ocurrido.

-¿Trabajo?-preguntó ingenuo- ¿Cuál es su trabajo?

-Actriz. El apellido que ella utilizaba era Kohana Blair, es muy popular en Latinoamérica. Y tal vez aquí también, pero Sakura nunca ve las noticias.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, con más razón. Kabuto sólo dijo que invitaría a una actriz famosa, no me dio nombre. En fin, ¿Qué sigue?-

-No lo sé, Jiraiya. Tal vez Akari se venga a vivir a Japón y se de cuenta de lo exitosa que es su pequeña hermanita ahora.-

-Si es así, espero que todo sea mejor para este par.-

-Así será, Jiraiya. Así será. –

-Me siento culpable- habló el azabache- ¡Salí con un par de hermanas sin darme cuenta! ¡Estúpido, que estúpido soy!- comentó golpeándose la cabeza en la pared.

-No es tu culpa, Sasuke-Kun.- comentó la pelirrosa riendo. Ya todo se había calmado y ahora platicaban los tres juntos mientras tomaban un poco de vino tinto. –Somos totalmente diferentes de pies a cabeza, a excepción por los ojos verdes.-

-¡Cierto! Gracias Saku, me haces sentir mejor.-dijo.

-Ese es mi trabajo.-

-Es bueno estar de regreso en Japón. Pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿Qué? ¿Para cuándo es su boda?- mencionó Akari con una mirada pícara hacía la pareja. Ambos se ahogaron por un momento con el vino tinto, y luego pudieron reaccionar, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Eh-eh este bueno pues… el día 30.- comentó el Uchiha.

-¿Día 30? ¿De qué?- preguntaron el par de hermanas al unísono.

-Del 2010.-

-¿En qué mes?- preguntó, esta vez solo la rubia.

-De… febrero.-

-Oh bueno, deja lo anoto en mi agenda. El 30 de…febre…. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡En febrero no hay 30!- gritó exaltada la rubia.

-¡En febrero no hay….¡En febrero no hay 30! A ver…uno…dos….-el azabache contaba con sus dedos como niño de kinder- Ah cierto.-

Ambas suspiraron.

-Algo que me encanta de él son dos cosas.-comentó la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?-

-Número 1: Nunca me aburriré con el. Y Número 2: Es un policía.-

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde quedó mi pistola?-

-¿Trajiste una pistola a la fiesta?-

-No, solo quería saber qué decías.-

-¡Uchihas!- exclamaron al unísono las Haruno.


	20. Ligeras sospechas

¡Holaa personas que leen esto! :O

-Holaa...wii...- sin ánimos.

-¡EJEM! ¡SASUKE!-

-¡Holaa! Whaa! D: Las amo fangirls!-

-Esa es la actitud, Sasuke-kun. En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo, listo para leerse. Pero tardo un poco porque no me convense la cantidad de RR que recibo por capítulo.

¿Quiéren actualización rápida?

Hay algo llamado reviews que es automáticamente un botón que sirve para que actualize rápido D:

No pido fresa, no pido cereza, solo pido un poco de certeza D: Dejen reviews y se los agradezco con mi cabeza, con suma delicadeza y con un tarro de cerveza xD

jajaja ya, leaan D:

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto... Son mios coman chocolate y sean felices D: Nahh son de Kishimoto, pero Naruto y Sasuke no, son mios porque... los violé xD**

* * *

Era un día normal, rutina normal, novio normal, todo absolutamente normal.

Era un día de trabajo atareado, como siempre.

Todo el equipo de la fiscalía nacional de Japón estaba de aquí para allá, haciendo esto y aquello, en fin, un montón de cosas.

Mi hermana, Akari, era actriz, y vaya que me había perdido detalle a detalle de su vida. La había invitado a ir al trabajo sólo para que conociera a todos mis amigos y viera en qué se ha convertido su pequeña e indefensa hermana.

Y vaya que se asombró, no podía creer que siendo tan joven, fuera tan exitosa como la tía Tsunade, o incluso más.

En fin, dejando eso a un lado, el día era atareadamente normal. Akari se había tenido que ir a la hora del almuerzo porque su representante le había conseguido un papel importante para una serie que se transmitía en la noche, según ella, un muy buen comienzo para debutar en Japón.

La iría a ver más tarde, en este momento tenía que resolver una incógnita que había dejado pendiente hasta ahora:era la del hombre que había entrado a mi casa y había intentado asesinar a mi tigre.

Bueno, no era solo una incógnita, eran como 20, pero destacaban las más comunes: "¿Quién era?" "¿Porqué entró a mi casa?" "¿Yo conocía a ese hombre?" "¿Qué quería de mi?" "¿Intentaba matarme?" "¿Le había hecho algo?".

Pero mientras no tenía las respuestas, Naruto se encargaba de interrogar a aquel tipo para hacerlo hablar. Y vaya que debía de admitirlo, los interrogatorios eran la extraña especialidad de Naruto.

Tal vez fuera un amigo idiota, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo era como si su hámster viera un filete y corriera a toda velocidad.

En fin, teniendo eso cubierto, me quedaba pensar en otros asuntos.

Como por ejemplo, deshacer la pequeña sospecha que era muy, muy grande.

Tenía la pequeñísima sospecha que se me había olvidado algo en el tiempo que conocía a Sasuke….

-¡Naruto descubrió algo!- interrumpió mis pensamientos el mismo Uchiha-

-¿Descubrió algo de qué?- pregunté, levantándome del asiento de mi oficina, mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a mi escritorio.

-Descubrió que a ese hombre no se le puede sacar ni una palabra…- suspiró.

-Ah, Sasuke-Kun, de-deberíamos dejar el asunto de ese tipo a un lado. Ya déjalo libre, no lo conozco y de seguro él a mi tampoco.- lo calmé.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Si no te conoce, alguien lo envió, pero… ¿Quién quiere deshacerse de ti y envía personas a lastimarte? Porque de seguro eso quería, lastimarte.- finalizó.

Fue ahí donde até los cabos. Nuevamente juntamos a la pelirroja en el camino. Entonces me vino a la mente aquel momento en el hospital de España, cuando Sasuke estaba internado debido a las heridas que había recibido de aquel agresor, que sospechosamente Karin había sido la culpable.

FLASH BACK/

Miré el pasillo por donde se había ido la pelirroja y la vi de lejos con el teléfono en la oreja y hablando no se qué cosas.

Me puse de pie, llamando atención de la familia Uchiha.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? Tengo una llamada de una amiga…- mencioné sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja.-Ahora vuelvo.

-Si claro, no hay problema.- escuché la voz de Bella. Volteé brevemente y le agradecí, luego inmediatamente giré la mirada de nuevo hacía esa mujer, que aun hablaba por teléfono.

Iba a interrumpirle la llamada, pero eso no importaba. Aclararía las cosas ahora. Por un acto de reflejo volteó la mirada mientras seguía hablando. Yo apenas iba a abrir la boca.

-¿QUÉ NO ENTENDISTE?- gritó furiosa. Yo me escondí inmediatamente detrás de una columna del hospital. Por curiosidad, decidí escuchar un poco más la conversación. Ahora, bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz, a un grado que muy apenas podía escuchar.

-¡Te dije perfectamente que violaras a la chica! ¡A la pelirrosa! ¡Te pagué precisamente para que la secuestraras, la violaras y la mataras! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Ni eso puedes hacer?- dijo.

Me quedé totalmente paralizada.

Ella había sido…

¡Ella trató de matarme!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Había ocultado esa información a la familia Uchiha por temor a que las cosas se complicaran más en ese entonces, por la situación que se vivía.

Pero esta vez, no había razón alguna para ocultar la verdad.

-¿Sakura…?- interrumpió el azabache- ¿Está todo bien?...-

-No.- dije con preocupación en mi voz, pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría.- Sa-Sasuke-Kun tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-

-Si adelante dime.- comentó rápidamente, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de mí especialmente para atender a los clientes. Puso sus manos en el escritorio acercándose a mí, con el escritorio en medio.

-Muy bien, necesitamos relajarnos.- respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, y justo segundos después escuchamos que tocaban la puerta.- Adelante.-

-Sakura-sama, vi que entró el señor Uchiha y supuse que tendrían sed o algo así, ¿Les sirvo algo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si Tayuya, danos un café por favor.- comenté.

-Y unas donas, ¿Quieres donas? Yo quiero de esas de Bimbo color blancas, esas pequeñas, me encantan esas.- explicó Sasuke.

-¿Donitas espolvoreadas?- preguntó Tayuya con una risita por el tono de niño de Sasuke.

-Si, si esas están bien. Mi mamá es dueña de bimbo, ¿Sabes?- dijo al tiempo que Tayuya salía por nuestro encargo.

-Si como no, y mi papá hace las libretas scribe.-

-Esas libretas son marca patito. No sirven, son mejor las norma.-

-¿Norma no es un nombre?-

-No lo sé, así le puse a mi pez dorado. ¡LO SIENTO SHELDON!- gritó, con un tono raro.

-¿Quién es Sheldon?- pregunté, esta vez la de la risita era yo.

-Ese era su segundo nombre, mal educada. –

Ambos reímos y minutos después llegó Tayuya con unas tazas de café y las amadas donas bimbo de Sasuke.

-Bueno, me dirás lo que tienes que decirme, ¿No?- preguntó, tomando una donita y llevándose el bocado a la boca.

-Si.- mencioné, regresando al tono serio. –Lo que tenía que decirte es que…-

El dejó de masticar un momento, y me miró.

Yo lo miré por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para describirle lo que sucedía.

Entonces, por mera casualidad, miré de reojo la comida que estaba en el escritorio.

Entonces todo fue mal: 

Las donas color blanco que estaban en el plato, junto con el café y las bolsitas de azúcar a su lado, me dieron un asco horrible.

Cerré los ojos un momento tratando de borrar las imágenes de hace un momento, mi cabeza giró un poco en sí y gemí de incomodidad por lo que sentía.

-¿E-estas bien?- preguntó Sasuke un poco preocupado.

-S-si, fue solo un pequeño mareo.- dije, sosteniendo mi cabeza y luego soltándola cuando supuse había pasado el malestar.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Puedes proseguir?- preguntó un poco dudoso.

-Si.- regresé a mi tono y postura normal.- Lo que te tenía que decir era que…-

-Aja…- esperó a que continuara.

Entonces, el malestar regresó y esta vez llegó más lejos.

-¡BAÑO!- fue lo único que pude mencionar.

Fui corriendo al baño que se encontraba dentro de mi oficina, justo a mi costado derecho. Ahí pude liberar todo el almuerzo, el desayuno e incluso la cena del día anterior.

Sasuke estaba en el marco de la puerta del baño con un rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté como si nada cuando había terminado de vomitar.

-Mañana urge definitivamente ir al doctor.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué? Estoy bien Sasuke.- dije, poniéndome de pie.

-Porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que seremos padres- y salió de mi oficina, dejándome en shock.

* * *

Quiero RR o mato a Sasuke D:

**¡Review!**

**sakura_haruno_ D: **

**¡Visiten mi perfil y el fic de "El hombre perfecto"!**


	21. Sospechas acertadas o falladas?

Primero que nada yaa saben, un saludo cordial de su escritora preferida (si como no xD) y un agradecimiento por todos sus maravillosos reviews.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo

Les dejo un aviso sobre los siguientes capitulos:

**A **D **V **E **R **T **E **N **C **I **A: NO TODO SERÁ MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS ._.**

_Puede que en este si xD Disfruten :O _

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. No, la palabra nerviosa quedaba súper corta para la cantidad de nervios que verdaderamente tenía. Mis piernas y mis manos temblaban como si tuvieran voluntad propia, tenía un frío horrible pero al mismo tiempo estaba temblando.

Y las uñas de mis manos estaban totalmente mordidas.

Ja, pero nadie me culpaba por estar tan nerviosa. ¡No! ¡Nadie podía culparme! Porque tenía buenas razones.

Me encontraba en la sala de un consultorio clínico privado, a la espera de que mencionaran mi nombre para que el doctor pudiera atenderme.

Pero yo no soy una psicópata ni una cínica ni nada de eso, no era un simple doctor particular. No, este era un terrible GINECÓLOGO.

No era que yo fuera una niñita asustada que no quería ir al dentista por berrinche o porque quisiera ir mejor al salón de Belleza, claro que no. O bueno, en mi caso no era una chica asustada que no quería ir al ginecólogo por berrinche o porque sería mejor estar teniendo sexo con su novio, pero… bueno, la verdad si era así.

En fin, no podía dar vuelta atrás, pues eso ya había llegado muy lejos. Y para empeorar la situación, Akari, mi hermana, había estado totalmente de acuerdo con la absurda insistencia de Sasuke en que las pruebas de embarazo que vendían en las farmacias no funcionaban con certeza o eran variables.

Yo intenté cambiar esa idea tan estúpida, insistiendo a Uchiha Sasuke que todo el lío de la consulta en el ginecólogo era absurdamente innecesaria.

Pero vamos, no soy una adolescente asustada. Fui una adolescente asustada. Es por eso mismo que le tengo un pavor horrible a los ginecólogos, por una experiencia que espero no vuelva a repetirse:

/FLASH BLACK/

-Tía Tsunade- habló una pequeña chica de 14 años que se encontraba con una mujer en la sala de espera, claro que la rubia estaba sumamente ocupada con los miles de asuntos que atendía por celular para poder prestar atención a su pequeña sobrina. -¿Estarás conmigo cuando me atienda el doctor, verdad?-

-Claro que si, cariño. ¡No! ¡No Howard, te dije perfectamente que fueran $10'000,000! Ah, espera, una llamada, ¿Si? No Liliana, el número del banco era el 15486615, si claro espera. ¿Qué Patricia? No, no te dije hoy en la mañana, hoy en la tarde…- mencionaba la rubia al momento que presionaba el botón de "línea siguiente" en su móvil.

-¡Sakura Haruno!- llamó una mujer vestida de blanco desde su escritorio, al lado de la puerta del consultorio del doctor.- Tu turno.-

-¡Tía Tsunade!-apresuró la pequeña.- ¡Nos toca!

-Ah si, lo siento linda entra tú, tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Enseguida vuelvo- y dicho esto, la mujer salió del consultorio con todos sus celulares a la mano.

La chica tragó saliva y entró lentamente, con un aire purísimo de inocencia.

Cuando entró vio a un hombre castaño muy apuesto que tenía su uniforme que lo hacía reconocer como doctor.

-Oh, tu debes ser Sakura Haruno, ¿No? Eres toda una preciosura. Por favor, siéntate linda.- ofreció el médico. La joven obedeció y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio del doctor.- Y dime, ¿Porqué has hecho tu cita, querida?-

-Mi tía dijo que tenía que venir a verlo para que me dijera que todo está bien en mí…- dijo con un poco de confusión la pelirrosa tratando de recordar qué le había dicho Tsunade.

-Ha, claro y… ¿Tu tía está aquí?- preguntó el hombre con cierto interés.

-No, está afuera y no regresará en largo tiempo, supongo que hasta que yo salga.- mencionó inocentemente.

-Perfecto. Ya sé qué hacer contigo. Vamos a revisarte, ¿Te parece?- habló el médico, poniéndose de pie.

La chica asintió y también se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, vamos a recostarte en la camilla de allá y revisaremos tus… genitales.- mencionó con cierto tono de pervertismo.

A Sakura le asustó esa palabra, pero no se dejó asustar y recordó que los doctores siempre ayudan.

-Muy bien…-mencionó, dudosa.- ¿Qué hago?-

-Sólo acuéstate.- ordenó el médico. Sakura hizo lo que le ordenaron y se recostó, un poco nerviosa.

El doctor empezó a revisarla como cualquier otro, la parte baja del vientre y cosas así, pero con cierta delicadeza en sus manos. Eso no le preocupó a la ojiverde. Lo que sí le preocupó fue el momento en el que sintió las manos de aquel médico adentrarse en los jeans que poseía y bajarlos delicadamente. Ella se asustó y de inmediato levantó la cabeza, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, linda. Es parte de la revisión.- comentó el doctor, siguiendo con su labor. Ella tragó saliva y asintió, esta vez muy preocupada y nerviosa. El ginecólogo terminó de bajarle los jeans y rozó con un dedo su parte Intima, a lo que Sakura ya no fue nada estúpida.

-Y-ya no me toque… ¡Usted no me está revisando! ¡Me está acosando!- chilló la dulce voz de la Haruno.

-¿Qué? Claro que no dulzura, yo solo estaba…- fue interrumpido mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tía Tsunade!- gritó la pequeña Sakura- ¡Tía Tsunade!-

En ese instante apareció la rubia por la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Aléjate de ella, pervertido!- gritó la mujer al ver a su pequeña sobrina con los jeans abajo y con su pequeño rostro preocupado.-

-Se-señora Senju, yo solo quería revisarla….-trató de excusarse, mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla izquierda, donde le habían golpeado.

-No es cierto, me estaba acosando… ¡No soy ninguna tonta! ¿Qué acaso cree que soy virgen?- gritó Haruno muy enojada. Tsunade se quedó en shock, pues no sabía ese detalle de su sobrina.

-Sakura… vámonos de aquí, estas en problemas.- y dicho esto, ambas salieron sin decir ni una palabra a las personas que miraban con sorpresa la escena.

FIN FLASH BACK/

Era por eso que se juró a capa y espada que nunca en mi vida regresaría a un ginecólogo al menos que realmente fuera súper necesario de vida o muerte.

Y esta situación no era de vida o muerte, y aun así estaba en el mismo consultorio que antes.

No le había dicho ni una palabra a Sasuke por cuestiones de… vergüenza. En fin, ni Akari sabía, absolutamente nadie, solo mi tía Tsunade y yo.

-Sakura Haruno.- llamó la misma mujer con unos años notablemente de más, pero vestida con el mismo uniforme blanco.- Tu turno.-

-Vamos.- ordenó el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie.

-¿C-como? ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿No te irás?- pregunté, confundida.

-Estas LOCA si piensas que te dejaré sola con un tipo que verá tu vagina. LOCA.- comentó el azabache tomando mi brazo y guiándome al consultorio.

-Yo los esperaré aquí, no se preocupen.- comentó Akari.

Suspiré y caminé con Sasuke hacía el consultorio. Abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar a mi primero, después siguió el.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué veo! Es Sakura Haruno y…- comentó el mismo hombre al ver que no reconocía el otro rostro.

-Uchiha Sasuke, novio de Sakura, un gusto.- se presentó el azabache estirando la mano en señal de saludo, a lo que el médico respondió al gesto de amistad.

-Un placer. Muy bien, no se preocupe por la chica que estará muy bien…- comentó el hombre colocando una silla para que yo me sentará, pues dirigió su mirada a mi.

-Si lo sé.- respondió el azabache al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que momentos antes seria destinada para mi.- Yo me aseguraré de eso.-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el doctor, confundido.-

-Me quedaré a asegurarme que todo salga bien.- aclaró.

-Oh, oh no señor… eso no puede ser.- reclamó el hombre.- Verá, mis citas son privadas y…-

-Mi novia también lo es, así que cierre el pico o le llevaré los 10,000 dólares que le pagaré a usted a alguien más.- finalizó el pelinegro.

-Si.- asintió el doctor. Me sentí satisfecha, y me senté en la silla al lado de Sasuke.

-Muy bien… y ¿En qué les puedo servir?- preguntó el médico con un tono de voz totalmente amable. Ha, era sorprendente lo que causaba el dinero en las personas.

-Tenemos la ligera sospecha que la señorita se encuentra en estado de gestación y quisiéramos asegurarnos que NO es así.- comentó el Uchiha mirándome de reojo.

-Entendido, en ese caso necesitaré hacerle un examen vaginal.-

-¿U-un qué?- pregunté, seriamente asustada.

-Introduciremos una camarita a tu útero por tu vagina, también realizaremos pruebas de sangre y orina, pero tendrán un costo extra.-

-Pagaré lo que sea.- comentó el azabache.

-¿Pe-pero no es más sencillo hacer un eco?- pregunté, sumamente alterada.

-Muchas veces no vemos al feto porque se esconde o las posiciones en las que se encuentra no lo dejan ver. Ustedes quieren algo 100% exacto, ¿No?-mencionó el médico al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Si, haga lo que sea necesario.- autorizó el ojinegro.

-¡Sasuke!- regañé.-

-Muy bien.- asintió el castaño- Quítate tu falda y tu ropa interior de abajo y acuéstate ahí.- señaló. La verdad ya no estaba nerviosa como antes, ya que el azabache se encontraba ahí.

Pero estaba nerviosa por los resultados.

El doctor trajo un montón de máquinas, entre ellas un tubo de plástico con una extraña lente en un extremo, y el otro extremo estaba conectado a la pantalla.

-Abre las piernas, te introduciré la cámara. Sentirás una pequeña presión, ¿De acuerdo?- ordenó. Asentí y abrí las piernas nerviosa, claro que Sasuke tomó mi mano y la acariciaba tiernamente.

Sentí que el tubo ese entraba sobre mi, pero extrañamente no me incomodaba. Claro, el tamaño, la magnitud, el volumen y todo eso no tenia nada que ver con el tamaño, la magnitud y el volumen del pene de Sasuke.

El médico dejó de adentrar la cámara, se giró, sosteniendo el tubo, y prendió la pantalla. Se veía un montón de lucecitas y puntos raros, y no entendíamos nada.

-Oh, según yo lo veo… Si, felicidades, serán padres. Ahí está la cabecita, por acá vemos el cuerpo y….-

-¿OH QUE?- gritamos sorprendidos.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-Oh no, lo siento, discúlpenme que tonto soy. ¡No señor! No es un bebé, lo lamento.- comentó el doctor.

Ambos suspiramos de alivio.

-Serán dos.-

-¿QUÉ?-gritamos de nuevo.-

Y después, Sasuke Uchiha calló al piso. Totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

**¿Merezco RR? **

**¿Sasuke merece vivir?**

**No ._. xD**


	22. Deja vu

¡HOLAAAAAAA! D:

Whaaa primero que nada ya saben, agradecimiento por todos sus lindos RR *0* Me animan mucho.

Segundo, igual ya saben, una disculpa por la tardanza en subir los capítulos.

Tercero, decirles que espero que les guste este capítulo cortito D: Recuerden que ya tengo los capítulos hechos y cualquier asunto cambiaría la historia totalmente, algo que quiero evitar.

Cuarto, dudas y aclaraciones a mi msn: Sakura_haruno_

**Quinto, ANDA PUTO! LE GANAMOS A LOS FRANCESES! MEXICANOS AL ATAQUE! 2-0 CABRÓN! D:**

**MEXICO PODEMOS GANAR LA COPA! PODEMOS! SI PODEMOS Y SI PODREMOS! **

**Eh saludos a mi novio Naruto xD Eh no crean, soy fan SasuSaku pero pss que le hago a mi amor si es un Naruto xD **

**¡ES RUBIO OJIAZUL! xD Igualito. Es taaan lindo, es fan NaruSaku pero obvio yo pss SasuSaku! xD YA LEAN Y COMENTEN!**

**Disfruten a su novio Sasuke que Naruto Uzumaki es mio D: **

* * *

Un terrible malestar hizo que saltara de la cama y fuera directo al baño de la habitación.

Ahí, arrojé todo lo que había comido en las últimas 24 horas. Estuve ahí como 5 minutos, y cuando por fin me aseguré que no había nada más en el estómago por soltar, limpié mi boca y jalé la palanca del inodoro.

Me estaba desesperando el asunto de estar vomitando a cada rato. Pero no culparía a mi cuerpo, pues toda mi vida solo comía porquerías y comida rápida, debido al corto tiempo que me quedaba para mantener una dieta saludable.

Si, toda mi pésima alimentación se debía a todo el tiempo que me la pasaba en el trabajo, que eran las 24 horas del día, literalmente.

Pero todos esos malos hábitos tenían que cambiar, y peor ahora que estaba embarazada.

Ya terminado el asunto con los mareos, abrí la llave de la bañera para que se llenara lentamente y poder encargarme de otras cosas.

Bajé y le preparé el desayuno a Luna, como ya era costumbre ella venia atrás de mi lista para consumir su porción diaria de alimento.

Preparé un café y estaba a punto de tomarlo, cuando recordé la dieta nueva que debía comenzar. Tiré la bebida en el lavabo y me dispuse a prepararme un simple licuado de plátano.

Mientras se preparaba, encendí el televisor y justo estaba en el canal de noticias.

-Lo último en espectáculos: Akari Haruno, mejor conocida como Kohana en el mundo de Hollywood, hizo una exitosa aparición aquí en Japón, debutando en la telenovela "Soy tu dueña" con el papel de Ivanna, la malvada protagonista y también protagónico secundario. Entrevistamos a la actriz y declaró las razones del porqué su debut aquí en Japón, y mencionó una visita a su hermana menor, Sakura Haruno, reconocida por ser la mejor detective médico y para extender su carrera artística. Ella es reconocida por sus papeles secundarios en series como The Big Bang Theory, Lost, The new adventures of old Christine, Cold Case, Friends, Numb3rs, CSI, Dr. House, y también por su gran variedad de exitosas películas como: Still Hill, Rec 1 y 2, Crepúsculo y toda la saga, Espejos siniestros, El 6to sentido, y recientemente en películas como Iron Man y El príncipe de Persia. Algunos dicen que llegará a ser mucho más famosa que la polémica con la relación de Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt, eso si, los críticos mencionan que si su hermana entrara al mundo de la actuación, definitivamente robaría atención a las cámaras.- concluyó.

-Hmp, yo no sirvo para la actuación.-susurré para mi misma.

-Y dándole un pequeño giro a las cosas, uno de sus ex novios, mejor conocido como Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del dueño de la compañía más exitosa de electrónicos LG Uchiha, ha sido visto últimamente en Japón, por lo que suponemos vive en esta región. Fuentes externas cercanas al joven dicen que se mudó por cuestiones de presión por parte de su padre, ya que aseguran no tenía trabajo, causando el enojo de su progenitor. Claro que el joven salió ganando, pues se le ha visto muy románticamente con Sakura Haruno, así es, nada menos que hermana de su ex novia. Claro que Akari no fue la última ni la primera, pues antes de eso se le vinculó sentimentalmente con Jennifer Aniston, Anne Hatway, Hanna Montana, Selena Gómez y hasta con Shakira. Según informes, su última novia fue Karin Jameson, hija del dueño de Jameson Loss, rival de la compañía de los Uchiha. Su rompimiento se dice fue por desesperación por parte del chico, ya que según la chica era muy encimosa. Actualmente trabaja como detective fiscal en Japón, eso si, el que de un servicio a la comunidad no hace que olvidemos su ya etiquetada personalidad de mujeriego, socialista y sobre todo, rompecorazones y…-

Apagué la tele con el control antes de que pudiera continuar. Ese jodido reportaje me había arruinado el día, y apenas amanecía.

Aventé el control al sillón y subí por las escaleras dando zancadas mientras caminaba. Llegué a mi habitación y al baño, donde el agua llegaba al punto máximo de la bañera, por lo que si me hubiera tardado más, seguramente hubiera inundado la habitación.

Entré al agua delicadamente, sintiendo de forma relajante el contacto de mi piel con el agua. Cerré mis ojos y dispuse a no pensar en nada, pues estaba muy enfadada por el reportaje de Sasuke, ya que el me había ocultado infinidad de cosas.

Toda esa tranquilidad que al fin había alcanzado y me había tomado varios minutos conseguirla, se vino abajo cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó dos veces. Ni loca me levantaba de la bañera para contestar el maldito teléfono.

-¡Luna! ¡Trae el maldito teléfono por favor!- grité, para que pudiera escucharme.

Segundos después llegó el tigre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la boca, lo tomé con cuidado de que no se mojara y contesté.

-Sakura Haruno.- dije de mal gana.

-Hola hermosura de pelo rosa.- saludó la voz del azabache al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté de manera cortante.

-Oye, eso ofende. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué tu manera de con…?- le interrumpí.

-Si no te gusta puedes irte con tus otras novias.- solté.

-¡Sakura! ¿Pero qué diablos te…?-

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, MUJERIEGO ESTÚPIDO!- terminé de decir-

-Sakura Haruno no te permito que me insultes sólo porque si. – comentó molesto.

-Pues entonces no me soportes y lárgate con tu estúpida arrogancia y orgullo a otra puta parte. No voy a ser la tonta que te soporte.- y colgué.

De lo enojada que estaba, aventé el teléfono a la pared y se hizo totalmente pedazos.

Salí de la bañera súper enojada y me dirigí a la habitación con intención de cambiarme y dirigirme directamente al trabajo, y así evitar totalmente a Sasuke.

Elegí una camisa sin mangas color blanca y una mini falda rosa, con un saco largo rosa.

Me peiné haciendo una coleta y colocando una pinza en la misma, con mechones rebeldes cayendo por el rostro. Me puse mis lentes de sol y salí de casa con mi bolsa y otros documentos en la mano.

Los coloqué en la cajuela del Porsche, y escuché que la puerta de la casa de al lado se abría.

Volteé y vi a Sasuke con un rostro enojado y se dirigía a donde yo me encontraba.

Lo ignoré y cerré la cajuela. Caminé directo a la puerta del conductor y antes de entrar, escuché la voz del azabache.

-¡Oye! ¡SAKURA! ¡DETENTE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!- me ordenó.

Caminé hacia el sin decir nada, y estando enfrente de el le di una cachetada.

-Imbécil- le dije, y subí al auto.

Di reversa y golpeé con todos los caballos de fuerza al jeep de Sasuke, de nuevo. Bajé, y ante la mirada atónita del azabache le di una patada a la delantera, dejándolo peor que la última vez.

-Estúpido policía.- y me alejé de ahí.

* * *

Whaaaaaa D:

Si preguntan que qué onda con Sakura la respuesta es esta: Hormonas ._.

Si, esque este capitulo esta medio confused, pero en lo siguiente estará mejor.

Comenten, **RR **= Actualización D:

Whaaa gracias por sus RR again

¡**VAMOS CONTRA URUGUAY! SI PUEDEMOS! -como dice Naru xD-**

**Eh y Naruto es chileno ._. ME VOY A CASAR CON UN CHILENO OH DIOS! Que apostaremos si juega Mexico vs. Chile? xD**

**¡AGUANTE SASUSAKU!** D:

**_Yaa comenten D: Chido guan denle besitos a su Sasuke xD _**


	23. De mal en peor

¡**KONICHIWA!**

**¡HOLA!**

**¡HELLO!**

**¡BON JOUR!**

Jaaa, hola a todo mundo, aqui ya saben la loca escritora de este humilde fic subiendo conti.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus RR!

-Dattebayo le gané al teme D:-

-¿Jugaron ajedrez?-

-Nop-

-¿Damas chinas?-

-Nopop.-

-¿Pégale al tonto?-

-No te acercas.-

-¿Mata a Orochimaru?-

-No, perdiste. Le gané porque porque... porque...-

...

-¡HOLA SAKURA-CHAN! ¿Como estas? D: Que haces?-

- ._. Mientras Naruto recobra la memoria, ustedes sean felices y lean el capítulo.-

-¡HACE MUCHO QUE NO TE VEÍA!-

**._. **

* * *

-No lo sé, Sakura, creo que exageraste las cosas.- comentó la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía enfrente.

-¿Exagerar? No creo, Ino…- comenté, comiendo un bocado de rosquilla –como ya es costumbre de los policías- con glaseado de fresa, mientras dudaba un poco en lo que diría.

-Claro que sí, solo ¡piénsalo! El pobre ni siquiera sabes porqué le diste la cachetada, ni porqué le contestaste de esa manera, ni porqué volviste a destrozar su auto, está preocupado, asustado y créeme, muy confundido.- finalizó la Yamanaka.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.- dije en un suspiro.- No te preocupes, regresando al edificio le pediré unas disculpas.-

-Muy bien.- comentó, pidiendo la cuenta a la mesera que momentos antes nos había atendido cuando llegábamos al restaurante. Era un lugar común para las personas con dinero, pero súper lujosos para aquellos de clase media.

Regresamos de almorzar, y al llegar a la F.N.J., lo primero que hice fue acomodar mis cosas en mi oficina, para luego dirigirme a la oficina del azabache.

Kurenai, su secretaria, vio que me dirigía a la puerta de la oficina, y me detuvo.

-Oh Sakura, ¿Vienes a buscar a Sasuke, cierto?- preguntó, obviando la respuesta.

-Si así es, quería hablar con el. Tuvimos unos problemas en la mañana y…-

-Si, me comentó.- aclaró con una sonrisa.- Lamentablemente en este momento no está, parece que tiene unas cuantas vueltas pendientes-

-E-está bien, es su trabajo después de todo. Cuando llegue podrías decirle que vine a buscarlo, ¿De acuerdo?- le regresé la sonrisa y caminé lentamente hacía atrás dispuesta a retirarme.

-Claro, no te preocupes, yo le digo. Cuídate Sakura y felicidades.- concluyó.

-Ah…pues… ¿Gracias?- dudé un poco, y me di la vuelta.

Esta mañana todas las personas me habían dicho "felicidades". No sabía qué era de felicitarse, el que me hubiera peleado con Sasuke o el que le hubiera vuelto a destruir su jeep. Pero al igual que antes, no le tomé importancia al asunto y regresé a terminar mi trabajo.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegó el final de la jornada de trabajo diaria, así que me dispuse a guardar todo en la cajuela del Porsche. Me despedí de todos, y las personas seguían diciéndome "felicidades", a excepción de Tsunade que me dedicó un "mataré a Sasuke por lo que te hizo"

Wow, las cosas se iban agrandando. Ahora puede que el chisme se haya recorrido como que Sasuke me golpeó, o algo así.

Ignore eso y empecé a conducir a casa. Escuchaba algo de música de fondo mientras pensaba en muchas cosas.

En eso pasé por el súper mercado y me acordé de que tenía que hacer la compra, ya que últimamente por las cosas tan atareadas que sucedían ni tiempo tenía para comer.

Así que me estacioné y comenzé mi compra. La verdad me surtí más de lo debido, pues que yo recuerde nunca había comprado tanta comida.

Ignoré eso, y acordándome de algo más, saqué el móvil de la bolsa que llevaba y revisé si había mensajes o llamadas del azabache. Ni señal de él. Empecé a preocuparme, pero seguí con las compras.

Ya terminado decidí marcar a su móvil, pero sólo me llevó a la contestadora. No le dejé mensaje, supuse que estaría en casa.

Conducí hasta la residencia, y cuando por fin llegué, sucedió lo que menos esperaba:

Las luces de la casa de al lado estaban totalmente apagadas, y el jeep no estaba.

-hay no puede ser.- me dije, me bajé del auto y bajé todas las cosas que había comprado.

Entré a casa, hice de cenar y me senté en el sillón a ver la tele, mientras comía.

Luna, como era costumbre, se vino a mi lado y empezó a comer también.

Pasaron las horas y no llegaba.

1:00 A.m. sin señales.

2:00 A.m. le seguía marcando a su móvil.

3:30 A.m. estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

Suspiré, ya que al móvil no contestaba nadie. Seguramente esa misión que le habían asignado era de vigilar, o algo por el estilo. Me di por vencida, pues estaba verdaderamente exhausta.

Apagué las luces y me di un baño rápido, me salí y enredé una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, tapando sólo lo suficiente. Pasé desapercibida por el espejo, pero por mera casualidad vi algo que me llamó increíblemente la atención.

No era un barrito.

No era una herida.

¡Era un pequeño bulto en mi vientre!

Parecía una almohada pequeña por debajo de las toallas, era tierno, pero muy extraño.

Yo siempre había tenido esa figura perfecta, y ahora, tenia una pequeña pancita sobresaliendo en mi cuerpo.

¡Claro! ¡Era por eso que me felicitaban! En la mañana tenía tanta prisa de no ver a Sasuke que simplemente no me fijé en el espejo, como era costumbre.

Corrí a la habitación donde había dejado la ropa sucia, y me puse lo que había usado ese día. Me miré al espejo y ahí estaba: El bulto en mi vientre era súper obvio. Todos en el trabajo sabían que estaba embarazada.

Reí para mis adentros, y me quité la ropa de nuevo. Me puse un cómodo pijama, una camisa de tirantes blanca holgada, y que ahora ocupaba más espacio que antes, y me solté el cabello, dejándolo suelto y relajándolo un poco. Apagué todas las luces y me dispuse a escuchar música un rato. No era una adolescente, pero tampoco era una vieja amargada.

De rato, entre la mitad de la canción "Alice" de Avril Lavigne, sentí una luz proveniente de la casa de al lado.

Me quité los audífonos que llevaba y me asomé por la ventana asegurándome que no pudieran verme. Desafortunadamente sólo alcancé a ver el jeep de Sasuke estacionado y cómo la puerta se cerraba. Si, había llegado exactamente a las… 4:30 A.M., una hora que no era correcta. Mañana era sábado así que podría dormirme incluso hasta el día siguiente. Técnicamente, ya era el día siguiente.

Salí de casa y vi que las luces aun estaban prendidas, por lo que decidí entrar. Estaba a punto de tocar, pero cambié la estrategia, me hice dos pasos atrás y con una patada tumbé la puerta. Ya le compraría una nueva.

-¡QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR, SASUKE!- grité, mientras entraba.

-¡NO, SAKURA!- gritó el Uchiha, al momento que me miraba totalmente asustado.

Y la asustada era yo.

Lo que veía, era peor que ver a Sasuke masturbándose.

¿Qué era peor que eso? Sencillo, ver que alguien masturbara a Sasuke.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro.

Sasuke se puso de pie y trató de abrazarme.

-No fuiste si quiera para llamarme… No fuiste siquiera para preguntarme si estaré bien…. No fuiste siquiera para nada, ¡ESTÚPIDO! Estaba tan preocupada por ti, y llegas a esta hora, y no te basta con no haberme llamado, sino que también traes a una puta aquí y te acuestas con ella….-

-Sakura yo…-

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡S-SOLO UNA COSA TE DIGO! ¡NUNCA QUIERO VOLVERVER A VERTE, IMBÉCIL!- y salí corriendo de ahí, inundada en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

Eh, la verdad recibí muchas críticas con este capítulo Pero es solo para darle una vuelta a la tortilla, creanme que las cosas mejorarán, es promesa.

Vengan los tomatazos T-T

-¡YA ME ACORDÉ EN QUE LE GANE!-

-¿En que?-

-En robarte un beso *0*-

-Naruto tu nunca me has be...- (Naruto besa a Sakura sorpresivamente) Owo

-Adios *w*-

(se va)

-... Dejen reviews y sean felices. ¡NARUTO! ¡ESPERAME!- (lo sigue)


	24. Me haré la dificil

¡Holaaa gentee!

Puff, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Pero es que... jeje, gomen, me casé y acabo de regresar de mi luna de miel-da xD

Wii soy Sakura Uzumaki xDD arre mala xD

Bueno ya dejemos a un lado mi vida personal y mejor las pongo a leer: :L

las cosas mejorarán muuuuuuuuuucho a partir de este cap ._. Muahahaha estoy escribiendo el penultimo capitulo.

Todavia faltan como 10 capitulos, no se preocupen xDD

**¡A LEER & A COMENTAR! **

* * *

Las cosas después del incidente con Sasuke habían mejorado un poco. Todo entre el y yo era diferente, mi comportamiento, las pláticas y esas cosas eran con menos confianza que antes.

Y los malestares del embarazo se complicaban, genial.

Pero eso no me preocupaba, o no por ahora. Mi actitud hacía las personas había cambiado un poco, no era la misma chica de antes, aquella buena amiga que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a lo que fuera necesario. Aun ayudaba, pero no igual. No, ahora simplemente pensaba de manera distinta: Mis problemas eran mis problemas y los resolvería, los problemas de la gente no son míos, por lo tanto yo no tengo porqué poner un dedo ahí.

Y dejando eso a un lado, después de lo que había pasado con él, tenía varias teorías del porqué lo había hecho.

Y la que más me convencía era la siguiente: que era hombre. Al parecer, después de aquella noche, Sasuke inmediatamente trató de arreglar las cosas. Me llamó por teléfono, celular, identificador, y ninguna de esas contesté. Trató de enviarme cartas por mail y a través de otros amigos y todos esos recados los tiré. Pero al final de ese día, me había cansado de ignorarlo y decidí enfrentarlo.

FLASH BACK/

Me dirigía al Porsche que se encontraba en el estacionamiento del edificio, lista para retirarme del trabajo y descansar en casa.

Pero una voz llamando mi nombre, detuvo mi paso hacía el coche.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, espera por favor!- rogó el azabache, corriendo hasta donde me encontraba.-Si no me vas a dejar explicarte, entonces no comprenderás nada.

-Muy bien Sasuke, estoy harta de este asunto, así que dime.- contesté, totalmente fría.

-Escúchame. ¿Crees que no fui a buscarte? ¿Crees que no intenté llamarte? ¡Me preocupaste! Al principio pensé que lo de la cachetada y eso era causa del embarazo, así que estaba dudoso de qué hacer. Llamé a Naruto, y vaya que fui estúpido, dijo que se te pasaría por si sola, así que no te llame, pero seguía muy preocupado por todo este maldito asunto. Después de eso… cometí un error. Y lo admito, pero fui seducido por esa mujer y…-

-¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Esa es tu patética excusa? ¡Sasuke! Me engañaste, ¿No comprendes? ¡Me siento traicionada, como si fuera un juguete! Y lo peor de todo es que estoy embarazada- concluí, seria.

-Lo sé, y también se que con un "perdóname" no bastará. Cometí el peor error del mundo, y daría mi vida 20 veces para arreglarlo.-

-Muy tarde Sasuke, hubieras pensado en estas consecuencias antes de revolcarte con esa. Escucha, imaginaré que todo lo que dices es verdad, pero el que vayamos a ser padres no quiere decir que te he perdonado. Tú sufrirás si quieres volver a tener mi amor, no la verás tan fácil.- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y subiéndome al Porsche.

-Te dejaré algo dos cosas. Número 1: Me encantan los retos, y número 2: Todo lo que me propongo, lo logro.- finalizó con orgullo.

-Hmp, eso ya lo veremos.- y arranqué de reversa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Desde entonces, Sasuke y yo dejamos de ser novios, pero él había estado haciendo miles de cosas por recuperarme.

Consejo: Nunca retes a un millonario enamorado, puede llegar a ser más poderoso que el mismo presidente.

Hizo de todo, compró desfiles enteros, camiones llenos de ropa de diseñador, aviones, barcos, mansiones, y casi, por merito la casa blanca.

Pero no me importaba lo que pudieran darme, haría que el Uchiha sufriera, y lo conseguiría.

Y con lo que venía, se pondría mejor.

-¿Qué hicieron qué? ¿Quiénes?- pregunté a la mujer de 50 y tantos años que se encontraba enfrente mío.

-Así es, robaron a la familia Uchiha. ¿Quiénes? Aun no se sabe, pero se llevaron en promedio 10 millones de euros. Para tus padres es como perder 5 centavos, pero aun así insisten en que quieren de la mejor protección.- informó Tsunade mirando al azabache que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Entiendo… El caso es que…- trataba de comprender el Uchiha.

-Que te asignaré a ti a que seas vigilante de tu propia casa. Sé que es raro, pero tómalo así: Te asignaré a la policía de España temporalmente, le faltan muchos uniformados y tú serás un buen reemplazo del último al que despidieron por traficar drogas.-

-Bueno eso está bien, pero… ¿Para qué me necesita a mi?- pregunté, dudosa.

-Porque tú tienes un asunto pendiente con los Uchiha. Me informaron que quieren acabar con el contrato de la familia de Karin lo más pronto posible.-

-Oh, entiendo. Eso me parece perfecto. Una perfecta oportunidad para reconquistar a Sakura.- habló el azabache con orgullo.

-Sueñas.- dije.

-Muy bien, ya saben su misión. Empaquen que regresan a España. – concluyó, ambos asentimos y salimos de la oficina.

-Si crees que te la dejare fácil porque estaré con tu familia, ni lo pienses.-

-Ya te lo dije una vez, me encantan los retos.- y siguió caminando.

/

Habíamos llegado a España. Claro, con asientos separados y cada uno comprando lo suyo, como si no nos conociéramos. Sería difícil trabajar al lado del enemigo, pero viviría con el. Acordamos que por bien de su familia, no diríamos nada acerca de nuestra separación y todo quedaría entre nosotros. Sería difícil pero no me quedaba de otra.

* * *

¡AUUUUUUUUU!

MÁS SASUSAKU A PARTIR DE ESTE CAAAP D:

VIVAAAAAAAA

**COMENTEN O NO HAY CONTI D:**

**MUAHAHAH SOY MALA D: **

**(**_Efectos secundarios x estar mucho tiempo con Sasuke _**)**

Cuidensen, comenten D:

Chaoo


	25. Partes básicas del plan: Celos y Seducci

Habíamos llegado a España. Claro, con asientos separados y cada uno comprando lo suyo, como si no nos conociéramos. Sería difícil trabajar al lado del enemigo, pero viviría con el. Acordamos que por bien de su familia, no diríamos nada acerca de nuestra separación y todo quedaría entre nosotros. Sería difícil pero no me quedaba de otra.

Llegamos a la mansión y obviamente nos recibieron con abrazos, besos, saludos, y todo tipo de preguntas, más que nada provenientes de Mikoto y Bella.

Yo respondía con un "ajá", "está bien" o "después les cuento". Ninguna de ellas notaba mi pequeño cambio de ánimo, excepto Itachi que me miraba con un pequeño rastro de confusión hacía mí.

Ignoré eso y simplemente lo saludé como lo hice con sus padres y su esposa. Él dejó el asunto a un lado e hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Fugaku ofreció a Sasuke ayudarlo a subir "nuestras maletas" al segundo piso, a lo que el Uchiha se excusó con la idea de que traíamos tantas cosas que era mejor ponernos en habitaciones separadas, temporalmente. Fugaku se extrañó por la PATÉTICA excusa que su hijo le dio, pero finalmente acepto.

Él subió las maletas de su hijo mientras Itachi ayudaba con las mías, mientras yo lo acompañaba siguiéndolo para que me guiara a una habitación LEJOS del azabache.

Llegamos a la habitación e Itachi optó por dejar las maletas en la cama de la recámara, a lo que yo agradecí con la esperanza de que pudiera relajarme un rato a solas y bastaran las mentiras por al menos 15 minutos.

Pero NO fue así. Itachi me miró con un rostro que decía "Dímelo" o algo así. Oh, pero no me descubriría tan fácil.

-¿Qué?- dije, como si no supiera absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo que qué? Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo.- comentó, acercándose a la cama mientras yo volteaba la mirada. Mentir no era sencillo, y peor cuando los movimientos corporales te delatan.

-No sé de que hablas, Itachi. Todo está en orden.- mencioné, mirándolo a los ojos con una seguridad que había aparecido de la nada.

-No te hagas la inocente, Sakurita. Sé perfectamente leer el rostro de una mujer, cuando está triste, enojada, frustrada, temerosa, feliz, contenta, relajada, emocionada, curiosa, con sueño, con hambre… Creo que Sasuke no te dijo que yo soy filósofo.- comentó con el mismo aire de orgullo que utilizaba su hermano.

-Tú no eres filósofo, escribes novelas de suspenso.- aclaré.

-Te diré algo y quiero que te lo grabes: Un escritor siempre será filósofo, al igual que un anciano que es un sabio.- comentó, con ese aire cursi pero aburrido para algunos. No para mí, quedé impresionada.

-Bravo, ¡es increíble! Ahora descubro otra razón del porqué Bella se casó contigo.- comenté, aplaudiendo efusivamente- .

-Si, lo sé, soy magnifico. Dejando mi magnificencia a un lado, me dirás qué sucede entre tú y Sasuke ¿O no?- comentó, acostándose en la cama con los brazos en su cabeza.

Suspiré y me senté en un lado de la cama.

-Muy bien. Sasuke y yo no somos novios.- solté.

-¿Porqué si se puede saber, hermosa pelirrosa?-

-Porque ah… verás, estoy embarazada, tenia hormonas alteradas, vi lo del reportaje y su historial de novias, me enfadé, le di una cachetada, destruí su jeep y cuando quería disculparme con él lo encontré teniendo sexo con otra. Esa es la historia.-finalicé después de haber agarrado aire y soltarlo todo de una bocanada.

-¿Sasuke sabe que estás embarazada?-

-Si, perfectamente. Hablamos y según su excusa es patética, por lo tanto tendrá que reconquistarme. Será difícil.- concluí.

-¿Será difícil o tú te harás la difícil?- preguntó.

-Ambas cosas.-

Ambos quedamos en silencio y después habló.

-Tengo una idea. No sé si aceptes pero podría ayudar a que todo este asunto se resuelva.-

-No lo sé Itachi…- dije dudosa.-

-Será divertido.- me convenció.

-Muy bien, dime el plan.- me hizo una seña para que me acercara, colocó su boca en mi oído y me susurró un sin fin de cosas. Yo asentía a cada cosa que decía, y cuando terminó salté de alegría.

-¡Que brillante! ¡Eres un genio! ¿Crees que funcione?-

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, nada puede fallar.- sonreímos y salimos directo a hacer funcionar nuestro "plan estrella".

Precisamente el momento perfecto.

Nos dirigimos al gran jardín, donde nos sentamos ambos en una banca. Esperamos a que Sasuke saliera casualmente.

Cuando lo vimos nos apresuramos a proseguir.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.

-Más que lista.- y me besó.

Yo lo seguí, poniendo pasión, sazón, y todas esas cosas que hacen que un beso sea, se sienta y se vea irresistible.

A Sasuke le llamó la atención y volteó, justo lo que queríamos.

-¡OYE! ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI NOVIA?- gritó el azabache, dirigiéndose hacía nosotros totalmente enfadado.

-¿Tu novia? O lo siento hermano pero según yo se tu engañaste a esta hermosa señorita.- comentó Itachi.

-Si pe-pe-pero… ¡Sakura porqué le dijiste!-

-Oh Sasuke, ¿Ves la hora? Se hace tarde, Sakura y yo tenemos que ir a cenar.- dijo el Uchiha, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos a la salida, ignorando totalmente al azabache.

-¡Oigan! N-no se les ocurra dejarme hablando solo… ¿Qué hay de Bella?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Oh hermanito, yo no saldré con esta preciosidad.- mencionó, volteando a ver a su hermano.

-¿Ah no?-

-No, la verdad solo quería presentarle unos cuantos amigos. Si nos disculpas, hasta luego.- finalizó, saliendo de la vista del azabache.

Mientras tanto, él estaba atónito por lo ocurrido.

/

Itachi sabía actuar. Ja, Sasuke se había tragado la historia de que conocería a unos "amigos".

La verdad cuando salimos, Itachi sólo me había llevado a cenar a un restaurante común y corriente. Hablamos del futuro, de Sasuke, de mí, de mi familia, pero sobre todo de qué haríamos con el embarazo en caso que lo de Sasuke y yo no se resolviera.

Y que todo volviera a ser como antes sería difícil.

-Si pides mi opinión, tu figura sigue siendo perfecta.-comentó, totalmente fuera de la conversación anterior.

-Pues gracias, pero no entiendo cómo me puede servir esto.- mencioné, algo confundida.

-Sencillísimo mi querida ex cuñada. Tienes que seducir al Uchiha sin exponerte.-

-¿Seducir?... ¿Co-como puedo hacerlo?- pregunté, algo dudosa porqué diría.

-Un momento por favor.- comentó, sacó su móvil, marcó un teléfono y luego de 5 segundos, empezó su plática.

-Si, hola Luciano, habla Itachi Uchiha. Si, el mismo hijo mayor de Mikoto. Bien, solo quería pedirte un favor, ¿Podemos vernos a las 5 en el restaurante de la calle Brighstore? No es nada malo, son cuestiones de negocios. Necesito que diseñes lencería. Muy bien, a las 5, hasta entonces.- y colgó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije con una risita.

-El diseñador personal de la familia. Es uno de los diseñadores más reconocidos de "Gucci".-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Eso está carísimo!- comenté, sorprendida.

-Nah, carísimo para mí es baratísimo. Cuando hayamos acordado todo, iremos a casa para que te tome las medidas y cree el conjunto de ropa interior para mujer más sexy e irresistible que todo hombre quisiera ver. Sasuke Uchiha se echará un taco de ojo contigo, tanto, que no soportará el estar más tiempo separado de ti y hará hasta lo imposible por tenerte…-

-Entonces…eso quiere decir que…-

-Sakura Haruno, prepárate porque el plan "seducir a Sasuke" está a punto de empezar.-

* * *

**RR = ACTUALIZACIÓN :)**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN, MIL BESOS Y LEAN LOS FICS QUE TENGO EN FAVORITOS!^^ **


	26. Plan arruinado

Holaa a todo el mundo (:

Ya tenia años sin subir fic aquí, jeje... Pero hubo problemas en la página donde terminé el fic, y lo borraron (Cabrones! xD) Así que terminaré de subirlo aquí (: Comenten y terminaré de subir los capítulos ^^

* * *

Estaba totalmente sin habla. No sabía que decir. En ese preciso momento confrontaba una situación que hubiera preferido nunca vivir. Una experiencia que sencillamente hubiera preferido nunca tener. Pero era tarde, y lo sabía. Por eso, lo único que me quedaba era rezar porque pronto terminara todo esto.

Itachi no solo había llamado al diseñador, sino también al modista, al costurero, a miles de maquillistas, a personas expertas en moda y mucho más. Y de seguro cada uno de ellos costaba simplemente 5'000,000 de dólares. Tan solo uno de ellos, por lo tanto se ha de estar gastando miles de millones sólo para hacerme lucir "sexy".

Mientras todas esas personas se movían alrededor de mí preparándome y haciendo cada uno su trabajo, Itachi esperaba afuera de mi habitación, seguramente ansioso por el resultado.

Después de algunas horas preparando todo, finalmente uno de ellos exclamó "terminamos", posteriormente me dejaron el paso libre hacía la puerta, donde precisamente el Uchiha mayor se puso de pie al escucharse abrir las puertas, y cuando caminé lentamente hacía él, su cara cambió drásticamente de manera repentina.

-Hay Dios mío…- exclamó boquiabierto, al verme entrar caminando de forma sensual con lencería recién diseñada, maquillaje sexy y con una bata de dormir transparente abierta, que dejaba ver mis atributos y dejaba gran cantidad de piel al descubierto.

La lencería estaba conformada por un sostén negro con detalles rojos en forma de pétalo, y con una tanga del mismo color, pero la tela era más transparente y una tela un poco mas fuerte que tapaba sólo la entrepierna. Ropa interior para dama, que la definía con una sola palabra: "Sexy".

-Dios, si esto no le causa una hemorragia nasal a Sasuke entonces ver a la familia Akimichi en tanga lo hará.- comentó el Uchiha mayor, totalmente paralizado por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Y… ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunté con una voz sensual, con mi postura y mi mirada totalmente conectadas en todos los sentidos.

-Preciosa, encantadora, bella, lindísima y toda una princesa.- comentó, con su clásico tono poético.

-Gracias. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan? Pe-pero esta vez dímelo con sumo detalle.- mencioné, sentándome a su lado.

-El plan es este: Harás sentir celos a Sasuke, ganas irresistibles de tocarte y de paso una buena ración de excitación y una erección segura.- finalizó.

-E-eso ya lo se, pero ¿Cómo pondré celoso a Sasuke?- comenté, aun con duda.

-Sencillo, nena. Haz esto.- comentó, se acercó y empezó a susurrarme muchas cosas al oído.

/ / / /

Un azabache se encontraba en su habitación, recién salido del baño, con una toalla rodeándole unos cuantos cm. de la cintura para abajo, tapándole sólo lo necesario.

Cantaba en tono bajo una canción de rock, mientras hacía movimientos bruscos con su cabello, como era su costumbre.

Pero, en uno de sus movimientos bruscos, vio algo que no se esperaba.

-¡Hay Dios!- exclamó mientras se sostenía de una mesa de noche, que se encontraba justo detrás de él, pues al ver a una hermosa y sexy pelirrosa a medio metro de el luciendo una lencería increíble y con un maquillaje lindísimo, hacía que el Uchiha perdiera todo rastro de cerebro racional y se dejara guiar por sus instintos salvajes y naturales. –Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa….

-¿Porqué tartamudeas, Sasuke?- preguntó inocentemente la Haruno, caminando lenta y sensualmente por los alrededores de la habitación.

-No-no-no esperaba verte aquí…-seguía trabandose el ojinegro.

-Ah, solo vine para decirte algo… Que… lamento lo del beso con tu hermano.- mencionó con cierto tono sexy, mientras se acostaba lentamente en la cama que le pertenecía al Uchiha.

-Admito que si me molesté.- comentó, tratando de recobrar su postura- Eres tan… tan… tan… tan…- cada vez que mencionaba las palabras, se perdía totalmente en la hermosura que contemplaban sus ojos, y claro, debajo de la toalla cierto amigo empezaba a ponerse atento.

-Tan…que….- preguntó la chica acercándose lentamente a él, y cuando estaba suficientemente cerca para que sus rostros quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, ella empezó a respirar agitado, como si necesitara "ponerse en acción", algo que volvía loco al azabache.

-¿Q-que te sucede?- preguntó Sasuke con un sonrojo enorme.

-Ah…es solo que… necesito algo… algo como… ah… como…- comentaba aumentando su ritmo de respiración cada vez más.

Sasuke estaba que no lo soportaba, la erección que tenía por debajo de la toalla se notaba a kilómetros de distancia y hasta dolía el tenerlo así.

El empezó a respirar rápido también, descontrolándose totalmente.

Perdiendo por completo rastro de cordura que le quedaba, se lanzó sobre ella besándola salvajemente.

Ella, como acto de reacción, intentó alejar al azabache, pero no lo logró.

Se le olvidaba que estaba tratando con Sasuke Uchiha.

El guapísimo, sexy y hermoso Sasuke Uchiha.

-Q-quítate…- intentó hablar la pelirrosa entre el posesivo beso.

-T-tu me obligaste a hacer eso… Ahora te aguantas.- suspiró y empezó de nuevo con el beso. La Haruno por más que intentó, terminó por quedar hipnotizada por los besos del azabache y caer en sus brazos, dejándose tocar, abrazar, besar, lamer y más por aquel chico al que ella amaba.

La lencería que tanto trabajo le costó al diseñador tener, se fue en un dos por tres gracias a las traviesas manos del Uchiha, que desabrochó sin más el sujetador y quitó desesperadamente las bragas de la chica.

Sakura correspondía al beso y a cada caricia que el ojinegro le daba, y todo iba bien para el hasta que de alguna extraña manera, la parte racional de la cabeza de Sakura apareció.

Y de la nada, el beso posesivo y fogoso que Sasuke le daba a ella, perdió totalmente su efecto y repentinamente recibió una cachetada alejándolo de ella.

Sakura, aun sin recobrar el aliento y totalmente en shock, se puso de pie y reaccionó de manera defensiva:

-¡Idiota! Así no tenía que ir el plan. ¡Debí de haberte dejado solo masturbándote y deseando tenerme! ¡No caer a tus pies!-

-¿Qué? ¿Plan? –pensó por unos momentos, y luego dijo:- Itachi… Claro. Te diré una cosa Sakura, te metiste con Sasuke Uchiha, con Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Entendiste? No con cualquier hombre. Esto que me has hecho tendrá una consecuencia, y una venganza de mi parte. Cuídate la espalda, porque estarás en peligro por mi parte.- finalizó el azabache.

La pelirrosa aun respiraba agitado, pero sin saber que más decir, tomó una toalla que se encontraba en la cama del Uchiha y salió de ahí inmediatamente.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que me hiciste, te haré pedazos, HARÉ QUE SUFRAS, ¿OÍSTE?- dijo la Haruno, antes de azotar la puerta del cuarto de un atontado pelinegro.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo, luego miró la puerta cerrada enfrente de él.

-Lo lograste…-susurró- Lograste tu plan.- y dicho esto, entró de nuevo al baño.

* * *

_Jojo, la verdad ni me acordaba de este fic xD _

_Bueh espero que les haya gustado, gracias x ser pacientes, comenteen (:_

_Facee: Misaki Ayuzawa (Sakuraa Haruno) _

_Acepto a todos _

_Comenten!_


	27. Plan B

Subo fic seguido (:

Se acercaa el final O: Pero si lo quieren comenten -w-

Aquí se los dejo ^^

* * *

Mi furia ya había sobrepasado el límite desde hace ya varias horas. Trataba de hacer el trabajo que me había encargado hacer la familia Uchiha, que era principalmente, convertirme en la abogada general de la potencia familiar.

FLASH BACK

Después del plan fallado con Sasuke, me dirigía corriendo a mi habitación con sólo una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo. No corría exactamente, solo caminaba a una velocidad considerable haciendo que los tacones retumbaran por el pasillo en cada paso que daba.

Y justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de mi recámara, encontré a Bella, Mikoto y Fugaku subiendo las escaleras. Volteé a verlos y los saludé con la mirada, sonriendo, con la simple intención de pasarlos de largo. Ellos, en cambio, me llamaron, pues su intención, según parecía era hablar conmigo.

-¡Oh, Sakura, querida! Ven un minuto por favor cielo, no será mucho tiempo.- pidió la pelinegra.

-Claro Mikoto-San.- asentí, suspiré disimuladamente y me dirigí a donde ellos estaban, aun con una simple toalla. Traté de mirar lo más tiernamente posible a todos, principalmente a Fugaku, para evitar causar una hemorragia nasal por mi estado.

-Verás cielo, estuvimos hablando toda la familia hace unos minutos. Claro, excepto Sasuke. Pero aun así, tomamos una decisión que de seguro él apoyara principalmente.- comentó la mujer.

-¿Una decisión?- pregunté, algo confundida.

-Si. Verás, toda la familia hemos acordado… Hacerte la abogada general de la familia.- soltó Bella.

-¿Y-yo?- dije atónita- Pe-pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?-

-Verás, espero que no vayas a ofenderte –habló Fugaku.- Pero estuvimos revisando un poco tu historial. No es que desconfiemos de ti, por supuesto que no, sólo queríamos saber qué tipo de casos eran los que atendías o qué tanto éxito has tenido y cosas de negocios, y resultó que eres la chica perfecta para este trabajo. En caso de que dudes, te pagaremos perfectamente y lo más importante, es que manejarás todas las inversiones de la empresa. ¿Te atrae esta propuesta?- finalizó.

-Oh, y-yo no sé que decir… ¡Me encantaría, muchas gracias! Pero tengo una pregunta, en caso de que… "de casualidad" Sasuke y yo nos separemos o algo así…. ¿Dejaré de ser abogada?- pregunté, resaltando la palabra entre comillas.

-Tu de lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de hacer tu trabajo. Aquí el estilo es de negocios. Claro que, estamos depositando todo nuestro patrimonio y, más que nada, nuestra fe y confianza en ti. Como verás es un trabajo notablemente complicado, si se te hace demasiada carga lo entenderemos.- comentó el hombre.

-No me gusta decepcionar gente, y menos a las personas que me han estado apoyando y que son muy importantes para mí. Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi y lo siguen haciendo… de verdad, no sé que decir.- mencioné, con unas lagrimas de felicidad.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora eres parte de la familia, cariño. Y aunque no fueras novia de Sasuke, aun así te veríamos como a una hija.- dijo Mikoto, acercándose a mi con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a darme un abrazo.

Yo recibí el abrazo feliz, y después de eso y unos cuantos papeles que me entregaron en ese momento, me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Después de que se me pasó la sorpresa, las imágenes del plan con Sasuke regresaron a mi mente, provocando que mi furia regresara con eso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y como ya era costumbre, siempre que me enojaba o me ponía furiosa, un baño me relajaba y me dejaba pensar aunque fuera con el lado razonable y tranquilo de mi cerebro.

Coloqué pétalos de rosas aromáticos en el agua, un shampoo de burbujas y me dediqué a relajar mis músculos.

El tiempo se fue por completo, pues simplemente cerré los ojos y disfruté de esa sensación de tranquilidad y relajación que me daba el contacto del agua con mi piel.

Después de un tiempo, escuché que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación. Grité un "ya voy" para darle a entender a aquella persona que estuviera toqueteando mi puerta que lo había escuchado. Dudaba si salir o no, así que miré mis dedos y comprobé que había sobrepasado mi límite de tiempo en el agua, pues la piel de mis dedos ya estaban arrugados. Bufé molesta y me puse de pie, me coloqué una toalla limpia alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra más en el pelo, después de que haya goteado un poco.

Escuché que tocaban de nuevo y volví a decir lo mismo, justo a unos centímetros de la puerta.

Finalmente llegué a la entrada y giré la perilla, abriendo sólo un poco la puerta, para ver quién era.

-¿Estabas ocupada?- preguntó la voz del Uchiha.

-No, solo tomaba un baño para relajarme. Pasa, Itachi.- dije, alejándome de la puerta, dejándola abierta. Ahora que lo pensaba, veía a Itachi como mi hermano mayor.

-¿Qué tal te fue con don masturbación?- preguntó, acostándose en mi cama y tomando una revista de chismes que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado de la cama.

-Mal, el plan fue un desastre.- dije en un suspiro, mientras me dirigía al clóset para elegir un buen conjunto de ropa.

-¿Se resistió? Wow, no me sorprende.- comentó, hojeando la revista.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué dices eso?- pregunté, un tanto curiosa en mi tono de voz mientras seguía buscando un atuendo.

-Ya sabía que Sasuke era gay. No te preocupes, ahorita le marco a Ricky Martin para hacerlo feliz.- contestó, en una risita burlona.

Yo reí, como lo hacía cuando Sasuke me contaba esas cosas, mientras descolgaba un vestido rosa por encima de la rodilla sin mangas.

-No tonto.- comenté, cerrando la puerta, y subiendo el tono de voz para que la puerta del armario no fuera impedimento para que no me escuchara.- No se resistió, pero las cosas fueron horribles.

-¿Ah sí?-

-El no fue el único que no puede controlar hormonas.- mencioné, mientras trataba de elegir ahora los zapatos.

-¿Tu no te controlaste? Dios, ¿Tuvieron sexo?-

-¡No! ¡No, claro que no! Afortunadamente la parte racional de mi cerebro es como una alarma que se activa ante el peligro. Me besó y cuando se supone que debí de haberme ido y dejarlo a medio orgasmo, me di por vencida y correspondí al beso. La alarma se activó tarde, justo antes de que me penetrara. Claro que a mi también me dejó a medio orgasmo.- finalicé.

-Comprendo. Bueno, la siguiente vez lo harás mejor, ¿No?- preguntó, mientras volteaba la mirada hacía mi, mientras salía del armario con un saco rosa que tenía el mismo largo del vestido.

-No habrá siguiente vez. Tengo que hacer algo donde esté segura que él saldrá lastimado y no yo.- comenté, arreglando un poco mi cabello.

-Eh… déjame pensar…. No, tengo el cerebro seco. ¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó, viéndome.

-Claro que lo tengo. Conozco el punto más débil de Sasuke Uchiha. Más bien, conozco el punto débil de los Uchiha.- mencioné mientras me colocaba una sombra rosa en los ojos.

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que la seducción…-

-Piensa, Itachi.- lo interrumpí- El plan A hubiera servido si hubiera tratado con cualquier hombre. No estamos luchando contra un hombre, sino contra un Uchiha. El punto débil del sexo masculino es la seducción, pero mientras haya sangre Uchiha eso sólo servirá en un… 75%, y el otro 25% falla, que fue lo que sucedió. Pero, si para los hombres, el 100% funciona en seducción, el 100% para los Uchiha es de uno de los elementos básicos del que nos olvidamos.-

-A ver… ya me confundiste, ve al grano.- dijo algo confuso.

-Itachi, celos. Los celos contigo no funcionaron por dos razones.

Número 1: Eres su hermano y te conoce perfectamente bien, conoce tus intenciones y lo que eres capaz de hacer, así como tu límite y seguramente cuando mientes y lo que haces. Eso lo comprobé ayer, cuando le conté del plan A, justo antes de irme, el descubrió que habías sido tu el que lo planeó. El conoce tu ingenio.

Número 2: Te olvidaste de una cosa. ESTÁS CASADO. Sasuke sabe, como ya dije, que tú nunca serías capaz de dejar a tu esposa, ¿O me equivoco?-

-Ohhh… nunca se me ocurrió…- comentó, razonando apenas las cosas.- Bueno, entonces ahora las cosas las tienes que hacer tú, yo solo seré tu cómplice para lo que necesites. Si los celos no funcionaron contigo… ¿En quién estas pensando? ¿En mi padre?-

-Lo sabrás muy pronto. Tienes auto, ¿No?-

-Si, ¿Y?-

-Perfecto. Itachi, anota esto: Próxima parada, el aeropuerto.-

El sonrió traviesamente.

Yo sonreí… con malas intenciones.

/

Itachi se estacionaba con cuidado en un pequeño hueco del aeropuerto de España. Aunque había sol, ya era Septiembre, por lo tanto el ambiente estaba frío. Traía unos lentes para el sol y el saco grande, con una boina muy al estilo francés.

Bajamos del BMW que Itachi había decidido llevarse y después de activarle la alarma, nos dirigimos hacía la sala principal.

Como siempre, la gente estaba de aquí para allá abordando y bajando de sus respectivos vuelos, mientras muchos pedían información a la recepcionista o simplemente se informaban por la gran pantalla donde venían los destinos, los vuelos actuales, los próximos y los que ya habían salido, así como la hora y la fecha de cada uno de ellos. Nos sentamos en un lugar cercano a las ventanas, donde se veía cómo despegaban y aterrizaban los aviones llenos de gente.

Pasaron varios minutos, y mientras las manecillas del reloj seguían su camino, Itachi y yo conversábamos un poco de nosotros mismos. Como las cosas que nos pasaban de pequeños, las anécdotas, las historias graciosas, etc.

Fue entonces donde mis ojos vieron justo lo que querían ver.

A un hombre acercándose. Al hombre que precisamente esperábamos. Sonreí y cuando él me vió, corrió inmediatamente a alzarme en sus brazos y abrazarme.

-Que bueno que estas aquí.- dije, sonriendo- Te extrañe tanto…

-Y yo a ti, Sakura-Chan… te extrañé bastante…- comentó mi rubio amigo, rodeándome con sus musculosos brazos aun más fuerte, con un tono de voz tierno.

* * *

Sorpresa sorpresa D:

La verdad no se ni que porque años que no leo esto xD Solo busco subo & Fluuush! xD

Comenteen hermosaas (: (Y hermosos, quien sabee)

Misaahh-Pyon out (:


	28. La LLegada De Naruto & La Propuesta

Pff Años Sin pasar por aqui~

subieendo Ráapido.

Dudas: Winry A. Elric en Facebook

& msn: Winryrockbellelric_, winryrockbell_ y Sakura_haruno_ (:

**Enjoice it!~**

* * *

Que bueno que estas aquí.- dije, sonriendo- Te extrañe tanto…

-Y yo a ti, Sakura-Chan… te extrañé bastante…- comentó mi rubio amigo, rodeándome con sus musculosos brazos aun más fuerte, con un tono de voz tierno.

Así duramos un buen rato, en un tierno y fuerte abrazo, cuando de repente recordé a cierto Uchiha presente. Me solté lentamente del abrazo y miré a Itachi, aun sin soltarme de los brazos del Uzumaki.

-Lo siento, me emocioné.- dije entre risas- Itachi, él es mi mejor amigo Naruto. Naruto, el es mi ex cuñado Itachi.-

-Un gusto, Naruto Uzumaki, detective de Konoha. – comentó el rubio, extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo.

-Itachi Uchiha, escritor de novelas románticas, igual un placer.- dijo, aceptando el saludo del ojiazul.

Después de las presentaciones nos subimos de nuevo al auto de Itachi. Él iba obviamente en el asiento del conductor mientras que Naruto y yo íbamos en los asientos traseros.

-Y dime Naruto, ¿Porqué aceptaste venir hasta España?- preguntó el Uchiha sin retirar la mirada concentrada del camino mientras conducía.

-La verdad es que ya necesitaba unas vacaciones-tt'bayo.- comentó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa. – Eso y que… pues… últimamente he tenido problemas personales y quería alejarme un rato de eso.- finalizó, con un tono triste.

-¿Problemas con tus padres?- continuó con la conversación.

-No, con mi esposa. He tenido unos cuántos problemas con ella. Me refiero a celos, celos, celos y más celos por parte mía. Creo que he exagerado un poco en ese sentido con ella. Nos dimos un tiempo, espero que cuando regrese ambos estemos más calmados.- finalizó.

-Que extraño, hoy todos están optando por ser infieles.- mencionó el Uchiha. Pasaron segundos de silencio, luego, frenó bruscamente el auto haciendo que Naruto y yo nos moviéramos fuertemente para adelante, y de no ser por los musculosos brazos de mi amigo que habían amortiguado el golpe, me hubiera herido gravemente contra el asiento de enfrente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el Uzumaki sosteniéndome fuerte.

Itachi sólo sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, presionando fuertemente cada botón.

-¡BELLA! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¿CON QUIÉN, CUANDO, DONDE Y PORQUÉ?- gritó a través del auricular del móvil.

-En tu casa, con tu madre, ahora, en la sala, porque aquí vivo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- contestó tranquilamente la mujer.

-Eh…. No, ninguna. Lo siento, solo estaba preocupado.- comentó, un poco más relajado.

-¿Preocupado?- dijo entre risas.- Itachi, ¿Acaso tú piensas que yo voy a serte infiel y a acostarme con otro hombre? ¿Qué, piensas que voy a tener sexo con tu hermano o con tu padre?-

-¡No! Es solo que… olvídalo, ya voy en camino.- y colgó.

Naruto y yo empezamos a reírnos.

Itachi, indignado, volteó a vernos con una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué da tanta risa?- bufó, molesto.

-¡PENSASTE QUE TU ESPOSA TE PONÍA EL CUERNO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- soltó Naruto entre carcajadas.

-Oh si, mira, mira Naruto, ¿Quién soy? Ejem, Ahora que Itachi no está iré con Fugaku para tener sexo placentero con un anciano. ¡JAJAJAJA!- dije también riéndome.

-Bue-bueno ya era solo preocupación. Amo tanto a Bella que el simple hecho de pensar que puedo perderla me preocupa más que nada. Es mi peor temor, se puede decir.- dijo con un aire filosófico.

Bajé la mirada en un incómodo silencio, pues sabía que ese temor se había hecho realidad en mi vida.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Itachi al saber que había tocado un punto muy sensible.

-No hay problema, ya arreglará los problemas.- sonrió el Uzumaki.

-Si, soy más fuerte de lo que piensan.-

-Muy bien, entonces dejemos de hablar y vamos a casa.- comentó el pelinegro, encendiendo el motor del auto dispuesto a ir a la mansión Uchiha.

/

Cuando llegamos, la empleada nos dijo que toda la familia se encontraba cenando. Vimos la hora y comprobamos que efectivamente era hora de la cena. No queríamos ir a interrumpir, pero obviamente no podíamos meter visitantes en la casa sin consentimiento de los dueños. Por lo tanto, les ordenamos a los empleados que subieran la maleta de Naruto a la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la mía, según Itachi, sería buena estrategia para ocasiones especiales.

Entramos a la cocina donde todos platicaban tranquilos mientras comían, y al notar nuestra presencia todos bajaron la voz y voltearon a vernos.

-Hola a todos.- saludó Itachi.

-Buenas noches- saludamos Naruto y yo al unísono.

Noté las miradas de todos que mostraban alegría y una cálida bienvenida hacía Naruto. Claro, todos excepto Uchiha Sasuke que tenía un rostro de confusión. ¿Y quién no tendría ese rostro cuando está viendo a su mejor amigo de otro país justo en su casa?

-Buenas noches.- correspondieron todos al unísono, mientras Sasuke, un poco tardado, saludaba un poco lento y con esa confusión que reflejaba en su cara también lo hacía obvio en su tono de voz.

-Quisiera presentarles a Naruto Uzumaki, es un gran amigo de Sakura y mío. Trabajaba con Sasuke y con ella en Japón, y curiosamente lo conocí en una firma de autógrafos de mis libros.- mintió Itachi, para no decirles a sus padres que estaba aquí por que yo lo mandé a llamar.

-Si, mi madre leía sus libros. El favorito es el de "Lo que una mujer necesita", tiene todos los tomos y los lee a diario, eres un excelente escritor.- elogió Naruto a Itachi. El hermano mayor de los Uchiha y yo nos miramos confundidos, pues según, lo que había dicho Itachi obviamente era mentira, en cambio, el título del libro que había mencionado Naruto verdaderamente era un éxito de Itachi.

-Oh, mucho gusto Naruto.- saludó Mikoto poniéndose de pie. Naruto la saludó con un beso en la mejilla muy cortésmente.

-Igualmente señora Uchiha, es usted toda una bella dama.- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Bella Uchiha, esposa de Itachi, es un placer conocer a uno de los fans de mi marido.- saludó la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie y saludando a Naruto al igual que Mikoto.

-Es un placer conocer a la esposa de uno de los mejores escritores en toda la historia. Que suerte tiene Itachi de tener a una mujer tan hermosa como usted a su lado, de seguro es su mayor fuente de inspiración.- comentó el ojiazul.

-¡Qué caballero!- expresó la madre de Itachi.

-Mucho gusto joven Uzumaki, soy…-

-Fugaku Uchiha, líder de la empresa mundialmente reconocida LG Uchiha, no reconocerlo sería un terrible pecado, ¿No cree?- mencionó Naruto extendiendo la mano.

Sorprendido, Fugaku respondió el saludo con una expresión de shock.

-Vaya, este sí que es un gran muchacho.- comentó Fugaku.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, intento de copia barata mía?- saludó ahora Sasuke, sonriente.

-Ja, copia no, yo diría, todo lo contrario.- respondió el Uzumaki entre risas.-

-Bueno ya que acaban de llegar, supongo que tienen hambre, ¿No?- comentó Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-No es por abusar, pero me leyó la mente, Mikoto-san. Este día solo he desayunado.-comentó el ojiazul.

-Entonces que no se hable más. ¡Gerard!- gritó Mikoto a los cuatro vientos, no pasaron más de 5 segundos para que llegara un hombre con traje de gala y seguramente empleado de la familia.

-Dígame, señora.- saludó el hombre muy formalmente.

-Oh Gerard, por favor ordena a los chefs que cocinen otra ración para Itachi, Sakura y Naruto en este momento.- ordenó de manera cortés.

-Si señora.- asintió el hombre, después se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a realizar su labor.

-La verdad no quisiéramos molestar.- mencioné yo, un poco apenada por la orden doble que tendrían que volver a cocinar los chefs.

-No te preocupes, querida. Aquí todos tienen que disfrutar su estancia, y así será. Por favor, tomen asiento. Nosotros nos retiramos, unos empleados llevarán tus maletas a la habitación de huéspedes, Naruto. Espero que duerman todos bien, buenas noches.- se despidió Mikoto, después Bella y Fugaku se despidieron igual.

-Sasuke, ¿Tú no te irás a acostar?- preguntó Itachi al momento que se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-No, la verdad yo tampoco he cenado, acabo de regresar de la policía militar de España para realizar unos trámites, y no tenía hambre. Pero pues, ahora que las visitas crecen, no creo tener inconveniente en tomar pan y agua antes de dormir.- concluyó Sasuke poniéndose cómodo en una silla que se situaba al otro lado de la mesa, justo enfrente de Itachi. Naruto se sentó al lado del hermano mayor y yo opté por sentarme incómodamente al lado del Uchiha menor.

Al notar eso, Sasuke inmediatamente sonrió arrogantemente. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada, y segundos después, cuando vio mis ojos amenazadores, puso rostro inocente diciendo "¿Qué?" como si nunca hubiera puesto esa sonrisa.

Volteé el rostro, para evitar toparme con su _encantadora _sonrisa.

-Creo que no tengo hambre, iré a dormir. Con su permiso.- mencioné. Y era cierto, no tenía mucha hambre y me sentía incómoda con Sasuke tan cerca de mí. La verdad era que extrañaba ya ese contacto, el poder respirar el mismo aire que él y escuchar su respiración, era simplemente tan tranquilizador e increíblemente irresistible que las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo eran _insoportables. _

-No Sakura, por favor. Escucha, es un buen momento para comentarte varias cosas. Primero, he estado muy preocupado por ti últimamente.- empezó Sasuke, en un tono más serio.

-¿Preocupado? no entiendo porqué.- respondí, Naruto e Itachi platicaban entre ellos no sé que cosas, mientras Sasuke y yo bajábamos la voz conforme avanzaba la charla. En ese momento el plan con Naruto estaba totalmente fuera de mi mente. De hecho, no era la única cosa que no estaba en mi mente desde hace tiempo.

-Sakura no sé si recuerdes pero estás embarazada.- abrí los ojos como platos, pues ese dato sí que estaba fuera de mi mente.

-Ah… yo…. –reí nerviosamente- No, la verdad no me acordaba. ¿Estúpido, no?-

-Demasiado estúpido. Para serte sincero yo me acordé justo cuando intentabas seducirme con el "brillante" plan de Itachi. Si hubiéramos tenido sexo, los niños hubieran salido lastimados o algo peor.- seguía en su tono serio.

-Si tienes razón… Dios mío, ¡¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? – exclamé, totalmente asustada.

-Es por eso que quería proponerte algo. ¿Podemos ir a cenar a la sala?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, claro.- asentí mientras lo seguía. Antes de salir, llamó a Itachi.

-Hermano, le dices a Gerard que nos lleve la cena a la sala, cenaremos en privado. Buen provecho.- se despidió el Uchiha sin darle tiempo para contestar a Itachi.

Al llegar a la sala, me senté en el sofá más grande y cómodo mientras el se sentaba en el mas pequeño, que se encontraba justo al lado de mi sofá. La sala tenía una mesita en el centro con un florero muy hermoso, Nos miramos seriamente.

-Escucha, quería decirte algo. Debido a la **irresponsabilidad** por parte de los dos –hizo una pausa mientras me miraba serio, frío y un tanto enojado- te propongo que realicemos una "tregua" o como quieras llamarle. Eso de cobrarnos venganza entre nosotros por las estupideces cometidas entre pareja lo dejaremos para después.-

-¿Para después de qué?- lo interrumpí.

-Déjame terminar. Solo piensa, la prioridad que ambos estamos tomando en este momento es de… ¿Qué? ¿Novios? Creo que somos lo suficientemente grandes para poner en la lista de prioridades como número uno a los gemelos. Dejemos a un lado la idiotez de la venganza por amor y esas cosas, si quieres podrás seducirme y violarme y dejarme con las ganas de masturbarme, pero más adelante, cuando la responsabilidad enorme de los bebés haya bajado un poco y podamos tomarnos tiempo nosotros, ahí es cuando podremos desquitarnos uno con el otro. Mientras tanto, me gustaría…-hizo otra pausa, esta vez buscando algo en su bolsillo. Inmediatamente sacó una cajita negra, la abrió y dejó ver un hermoso anillo lleno de diamantes rosas, y un diamante en el centro color azul celeste.-

-Oh por Dios…- mencioné, pues no lo podía creer.

-Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?- preguntó, mientras colocaba una rodilla en el piso, como era la costumbre.

-Pe-pero… ¿P-porqué lo haces?-

-Sakura, yo te amo, y no me interesa si tu lo haces o no. Yo lo que quiero es poder asegurarme de que mi familia tendrá todo lo necesario para vivir y que nunca le faltará nada. Acepta para que mi fortuna pueda ser también tuya.- finalizó.

-Sa-Sasuke…-

-No tienes porqué sentirte amarrada o encarcelada, tu podrás seguir con tu vida personal. Yo lo que quiero es, principalmente, hacerme cargo como padre que soy de los gemelos.-

No sabía que decir, pero lo que él no sabía era que si alguien lo amaba era yo. Por el asunto del engaño el pensó que lo dejé de amar, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, él tenía razón en algo. Teníamos que poner como prioridad a los gemelos, y casándonos era como asegurábamos que podían estar sanos, salvos y seguros en todo momento. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, no sabía si era de confusión, felicidad, remordimiento, alegría o simplemente todo combinado. Últimamente el llorar se me estaba volviendo una costumbre. Me arrodillé hasta quedar a su altura, y lo abrasé fuerte.

-Si quiero, Sasuke-Kun…. Acepto casarme contigo…- él aceptó mi abrazo, se separó un poco de mi, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y deslizó delicadamente el anillo de diamantes por el dedo anular, me miró a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente, mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

Ahora, iba a casarme con mi "enemigo": Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Agh Que raro ._.

Revieew! :3


	29. La Misteriosa Mujer y el secuestro de

Ahhh años sin subir e_e

Bueh, primero que nada les aviso que subiré un nuevo fanfic, será de FMA, como pareja principal Edward y Winry.

Se llama: Mi papá: El alquimista de Acero. Ojalá lo lean, ya saben que es de su misma humilde autora n_n

cualquier duda, busquenme en face con mi msn, o pídanme mi msn!

Sin más por ahora, les dejo el capitulo~

**¡Enjoice it! **

* * *

Todos los planes iban de mal en peor. La supuesta venganza con Sasuke había quedado pospuesta, pues ahora el plan que estaba en pie era la boda.

Esa idea no me agradaba al 100% por varias razones, entre ellas, que tenía 5 meses de gestación. No me imaginaba vestida de blanco y con esta pancita que me cargaba sobresaliendo del vestido. Parecería un colchón recién lavado.

Eso era, entre otras cosas, lo que más me asustaba. Sinceramente, yo siempre había pensado en mi boda conmigo luciendo un cuerpo perfecto y un vestido que me hiciera lucir aun más sexy y que sobresaltara mis curvas. Pero los planes, como dije, iban de mal en peor.

Para la desilusión de Bella, Ino y Mikoto, pedí que la boda que se aproximaba fuera totalmente discreta mientras me aliviaba. Y no me casé cuando aun tenía cuerpo perfecto por razones del nuevo trabajo que los Uchiha me habían dado; ser la abogada general de la familia.

Pero ahora, a solo dos días de la dichosa ceremonia, miles de cosas que rondaban por mi cabeza como fantasmas me tenían confundida.

Naruto e Ino ya saben que estoy embarazada, quiere decir que dos amigos menos por los cuales preocuparme, pero mis demás compañeros de trabajo... ¿Qué les diré cuando regrese a Japón con un par de niños en brazos y con Sasuke Uchiha a mi lado? ¿Qué fue accidente? No lo creo.

Pero estaba alto de planear cosas, de tener todo organizado, porque siempre, o más bien últimamente los planes eran arruinados. Por eso lo dejaba todo al momento. Lo que pasara o no sería cosa del destino. En la última semana no había podido ver mucho a Sasuke, solo en la mañana, ya que dormíamos juntos. Ya nos comportábamos como marido y mujer. Aunque claro, no le había perdonado su infidelidad, no era tan entregada como antes.

No era que no supiera perdonar o que guardara rencores a todo el mundo, era solo que cada vez que volteaba a verlo me llegaba aquel momento en que lo descubrí a la mente. Me atormentaba, definitivamente. Pero si las cosas dentro y fuera de mi cabecita ya estaban mal, las cosas empeorarían definitivamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las manecillas del reloj seguían su camino suavemente, el ambiente estaba en total silencio y la tranquilidad se hacía presente en la oficina que me habían dado los Uchiha. Yo revisaba algunos papeles y documentos importantes de la familia para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, para finalmente entregarlo el día siguiente, último día en el que estaría disponible, ya que después de mañana mi vida cambiaría completamente.

Pasaron unos minutos, no conté el tiempo, pero finalmente terminé la revisión de tales documentos. Guardé todo en el escritorio y me quedé un momento en la oficina, mientras prendía la televisión LCD de 42"" (pulgadas ._.) y puse el canal de música clásica para relajarme y esperar a que Sasuke llegara, pues ya eran las 8:30 P.m. y era su hora cotidiana de salida de la policía militar de España, lugar donde Sasuke y Naruto trabajaban temporalmente.

Fue entonces donde se abrió la puerta y enseguida entró mi rubio amigo.

-Hola preciosa.- saludó Naruto, mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, ¿les fue bien?- saludé, mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que tenía en frente.

-Si, tuvimos mucho trabajo. Sasuke se tuvo que quedar a vigilar un barrio antiguo donde llegaron reportes de pandillerismo. Dijo que no necesitaba compañía.- comentó, sentándose en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la pared.

-¿tardará mucho?- pregunté.

-Ni idea. Si encuentra a los pandilleros supongo que pedirá refuerzos para no arriesgarse. Pero el reporte era solo de casas con graffiti y ventanas de autos rotas. Nada más fue a verificar y tomar al reporte para mañana temprano investigar.-

-Entiendo. En ese caso no lo esperaré e iré a dormir.- comenté, colocándome de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.- Que tengas buenas noches.-

El se despidió de igual manera y acarició lentamente mi vientre.

-Buenas noches niños.- dijo de broma.

-Duerme bien.- dije por último. Subí a mi habitación, tomé una ducha y ya en mis pijamas me recosté en la cama. Tenía ganas de hablar con Sasuke un poco, así que si lo esperaría (aunque le haya dicho lo contrario a Naruto). Agarré el libro de "El hombre Perfecto", encendí la lámpara y antes de empezar a leer le pedí a uno de los empleados que me hiciera un té, y en menos de lo que pensé ya lo habían traído. Prendí mi ipod, me puse los audífonos y puse el volumen moderado, con canciones de muse. Ahora si empecé a leer el libro en mi capítulo favorito, pues ya lo había leído miles de veces.

Los minutos transcurrían en un principio lentamente, pero luego el sueño se hizo presente y cuando menos lo esperé miré la hora. 10:00 P.m. Era demasiado. Se me hizo raro, pero supuse que Sasuke ya habría llegado y estaría cenando o platicando con Naruto, así que continué leyendo, trataba de no preocuparme.

Mi paciencia iba bajando y por contrario, mi desesperación y el sueño iban subiendo. Miré el reloj. 12:00. Cielos, o ese reloj era muy rápido o definitivamente las horas estaban pasando así de rápido.

Dejé el libro a un lado y salí de la habitación, la sala estaba a oscuras pero en algunas habitaciones se escuchaba el ruido de las televisiones encendidas y las luces que provenían de las mismas. Caminé hacia la habitación de Naruto.

La puerta estaba abierta así que solo hice un sonidito para que el rubio supiera que estaba ahí y no diera un brinco del susto. El veía relajado la tv.

-Oye Naruto.- hablé para que volteara a verme.-¿No sabes si Sasuke ya llegó? Son las 12 y no he sabido nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿No ha llegado? Que raro, pensé que ya estaba contigo desde hace rato. No quiero alarmarte pero es demasiado tarde.-

-No te preocupes, ya estoy alarmada.- comenté.- Naruto estoy asustada pero no quiero asustar a la familia. ¿Qué hago?-

-Mira, hablemos a su celular, primero que nada.- comentó, sacó su móvil de un pantalón que tenía arrumbado por ahí y marcó un número. Estuvimos en silencio varios segundos, yo contemplaba su torso musculoso y el esperaba a que cierto azabache contestara, claro, sin despegar sus ojos azules de mi transparente pijama.

Después de varios segundos esbozó una sonrisa, y apenas iba a articular palabra cuando suspiró y esperó dos segundos. Por lo poco que se había escuchado, parece que no contestaba y lo mandaba a buzón de voz.

-Sasuke soy Naruto, Sakura y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. Ya son las 12 y no te has reportado, si vas a tardarte márcanos o a ver qué. Repórtate ya teme, no sabemos donde jodidos te metiste. Cuídate.- y colgó.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No contesta, era el buzón de voz.-

-Mierda, esto ya es malo. No quiero alarmar a la familia, pero si en 20 minutos no llega...-

-Si no llega iremos a buscarlo.- concluyó.

-Muy bien. ¿Puedo esperarlo contigo?- pregunté.

-Si claro. Ven, acuéstate.- mencionó haciendo un espacio para que yo me recostara. Estuvimos viendo un programa de comedia que nos relajara un poco, luego, disimuladamente el colocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro acercándome a él.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando te desvirginé?- comentó, mirándome a los ojos con nuestros rostros muy cerca.

-Si me acuerdo.- sonreí.-¿Recuerdas cuando Sasuke te partió la cara?-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo fue eso?- preguntó, confundido.

-Será en unos minutos si sigues abrazándome así.- bromeé. El rió y me dio un largo y ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sakura-Chan hermosa! Te cambiaría por Hinata pero Sasuke me ganó ._. Llegué tarde.- exclamó.

-No, tú no me aprovechaste. Preferiste irte con la niñita del primer día de clases que conmigo.-

-¿Cómo que con la niñita del primer día de clases?-

-¿Cómo están los niños el primer día de escuela?- pregunté.

-Pues...- lo pensó un poco.- Temblando, llorando, tartamudeando y con frío. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque así está Hinata a diario.- ambos reímos ante la broma, y nos quedamos hablando un buen rato de nuestro pasado, hasta que miramos el reloj.- Son las 12:40 y no hay señales de él.-

-Cámbiate que iremos a buscarlo.- concluyó. En menos de 5 minutos ambos ya estábamos en un bonito Mitsubishi color naranja, regalo de la familia Uchiha para Naruto. Aun estaba pensando en cómo se lo llevaría a Japón.

Colocó las llaves en la abertura y arrancó a todos los caballos de fuerza que tenía el auto. Íbamos a toda velocidad sin problema alguno, pues siendo la madrugada las calles estaban despejadas y nadie estaba conduciendo a esa hora, nadie estaba despierto, ni siquiera los tránsitos para ponernos una multa por exceso de velocidad.

-Iremos al barrio donde se supone tenía que investigar.- comentó, sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

-¿Sabes dónde es?-

-Si, yo vine a dejarlo.-

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué le asignaron esta "misión" a él? ¿Qué no hay policías en turno? Si era solo verificar y tomar la denuncia o lo que sea y no era de emergencia, ¿Por qué no mandaron al policía del siguiente turno? ¿No llegaban aun?- empecé a preguntar.

Él se quedó callado un rato con la mirada perdida. Yo esperaba su respuesta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, lo que pasó si estuvo raro. Verás, justo cuando íbamos saliendo del edificio de policías, Sasuke recibió una llamada en su móvil. Se quedó mirando el teléfono mucho tiempo antes de contestar. Le dije "Oye, ¿No contestarás?", el me miró como que confundido y dijo "Si, si, no tardo..." y se alejó de mi, para contestar. No sé de que habló, pero cuando regresó, dijo: "Era de una de las chicas que atienden las llamadas de denuncia. Hay... pandillerismo en el barrio antiguo, iré a tomar el reporte y la denuncia, nos vemos en la casa. Le dices a Sakura que no me espere, tardaré".- mencionó el Uzumaki, tratando de recordar la charla.

-¿Y luego?-

-Insistí en que yo lo llevaría, y finalmente lo convencí. Pero no llegamos al barrio, sino dos cuadras antes de llegar a esa colonia. Dijo que ahí esperaría a la persona que hizo la denuncia. Yo acepté y lo dejé ahí, pero también le dejé el auto que traíamos. El BMW. Yo me regresé en taxi.-

-En ese caso ya debió de haber regresado. ¿Y si lo asaltaron?- supuse, asustada.

-No podremos saberlo hasta llegar. ¡Mira! Ese es el BMW. Está exactamente en donde dejé a Sasuke.-

No terminó de frenar el Mitsubishi y yo ya estaba abajo, corrí hasta el auto de Sasuke que tenía la puerta del piloto abierta... pero el auto estaba totalmente vacío.

Miré a los alrededores y grité su nombre, pero nada. Naruto se bajó y verificó igual que yo.

-Mierda, algo malo está sucediendo. Toma el BMW y yo el Mitsubishi, revisaremos a 10 Km. a la redonda. Toma, sólo por si acaso.- dijo, entregándome una pistola cargada y unas cuantas municiones.

Entré inmediatamente al auto y arranqué, con la vista mirando a todas partes. Iba lentamente, pues tenía que observar muy bien. Puse la pistola que tenía en la mano entre el espacio que había en los asientos del conductor y del acompañante, pero, por miedo, quise tomarla de nuevo. Fue ahí donde tomé el celular de Sasuke y revisé las llamadas que tenía. Todas eran de las que le había hecho Naruto.

Frené y me detuve en una casa abandonada, sólo para revisar bien el celular de Sasuke. Entonces había mensajes de voz guardados. Abrí el más reciente. Era una voz femenina de un número desconocido:

_"Hola Sasuke. Será mejor que me marques lo más pronto que puedas. Yo sé que no quieres contestar mis llamadas, pero ya verás si no lo haces. Estoy en España mi amor, he venido por ti. Márcame para ponernos de acuerdo y pasar otro rato tú y yo. Ya sabes cuáles son las condiciones... Tu amada Sakura muerta. –_Risa malévola- _Pagarás caro el haberme dejado. Karin no es nada, así que por ella no me preocupo, por eso haré que pagues con lo más preciado que tienes en tu vida: Tu noviecita y tus hijos. 2x1, ¿Qué tal? ¡ACEPTA MI MALDITA LLAMADA SASUKE, O VÉ MORIR A TU PROMETIDA Y A TUS HIJOS!"_

_Fin del mensaje _

Me quedé en shock. Esa mujer no era Karin, era alguien más que Sasuke no había querido contarme sobre la relación que tenía con ella, y según escucho, algo sucedió. Entonces fui a los mensajes más viejos, todos eran de ella, hasta que me topé con uno que me sorprendió:

_"Hola mi amor. Ah, espero que estés bien mi amor, porque ya no me has contestado mis llamadas. ¡Oh! Espera, ya sé porqué. Estas enfadado porque tu noviecita nos descubrió teniendo sexo. No te preocupes, eso fue lo mejor para todos. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque le salvaste la maldita vida. Nunca pensé que aceptarías, pero ¡Vaya! Ahora sé que la amas tanto que darías tu fidelidad a cambio de que ella esté segura. Eso me da rabia, amor. Pero ya sabes. ¿Quieres que ella esté con vida? Dame sexo. Pero sé que no estas tan enojado conmigo. Exactamente ese día que te llamé estabas peleado con ella, ¿no? Jajaja, si que es una loca. Amas a una loca. Pero en fin, yo se que no me amas a mi, pero con tal de tenerte conmigo en la cama me basta. Y a ti te basta con tenerla viva, ¿No? ¡ENTONCES SIGUE HACIENDO LO QUE YO TE DIGA! Te dejaré descansar unos meses, pero espera pronto mi llamada de nuevo –risa malvada- nos volveremos a divertir mi cielo. Tu novia viva, yo disfruto y tu haces caso, ¿De acuerdo? Se feliz mientras puedas, adiós._

_Fin del mensaje._

- No puede ser...-exclamé. Ahora entendía todo. Esa mujer sabía que Sasuke y yo éramos novios, que nos íbamos a casar y que yo estaba embarazada. No tenía ni idea de cómo sabía todo eso de nosotros, pero lo había estado usando en nuestra contra. Chantajeaba a Sasuke con mi seguridad, por eso... por eso fue infiel, para poder mantenerme a salvo. Lo que quería decir que ese día que nos peleamos, esa mujer lo sabía y pensaba que Sasuke aceptaría fácilmente el acostarse con ella y abandonarme, pero como no fue así empezaron los chantajes con mi protección. Ahora lo comprendía todo, y yo había sido una estúpida... Pero... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Escuché el rugido de un motor acercarse y miré el retrovisor, era Naruto en el Mitsubishi. Se acercó a toda velocidad hasta quedar los carros a la misma altura.

-Sakura, he estado entrevistando a algunos vecinos. Parece que vieron a un hombre con la misma descripción física de Sasuke hace unas horas. Discutía con una mujer, al final, ella le pegó con un martillo en la cabeza y lo subió al auto donde ella venía. Tomaron la descripción de la mujer y del auto, empezaremos a investigar inmediatamente.-

Sentía que las lágrimas se volvían más frecuentes cuando me daba cuenta de todo.

-E-eso quiere decir que...-

-Sasuke está secuestrado.-

* * *

FIIIIN D:

Del capítulo.

Lean mi nuevo fanfic onegaaai ^^

Winry Rockbell ~


	30. El Amor Es Locura & La Locura Es Amor

Muchas gracias a todos por sus **RR!**

_Me siento muy feliz *3* Y lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ustedes, si son escritoras (es) compranderán perfectamente las presiones que uno carga._

_En fin, los personajes que aquí salen no son mios, sólo uno o dos que he inventado en esos días aburridos._

_Disfruten & Pidan el Sig cap~_

**_A Leer se ha dicho ^^ _**

* * *

Si años atrás, en un día donde mi auto estaba descompuesto, el camión urbano se tardó horas en llegar, el humor de mi tía Tsunade estaba por los suelos, el trabajo era exageradamente demasiado y tenía una cruda de mierda, fue porque de seguro consideré ese el peor día de mi vida.

Pero hoy, definitivamente, retiro lo dicho de esa ocasión. Este, absolutamente este día es el peor de mi existencia.

No es que mi auto esté descompuesto, o que no tenga transporte para llegar a mi destino, o que tenga que soportar a Tsunade o un arduo día de trabajo, nada de eso, sino algo mucho peor que todo lo anterior junto: el hombre de mi vida, de mi existencia, de mis sueños, de mi anhelo, protagonista de mi mundo y de todo lo que me rodeaba estaba secuestrado y de seguro con su vida en peligro.

¿Cómo me siento con eso? ¿Cómo se siente el vivir esta situación? En mi opinión, lo describiría como: terror, pánico, miedo, frustración, confusión y… todo junto. Y no es por exagerar, pero eso sólo sería una pequeña fracción de lo que en realidad pasa por mi cabeza en este preciso momento. Pero ya, volvamos a la realidad.

En cuanto Naruto y yo supimos que Sasuke había sido secuestrado por una loca maniática que nunca pudo superar su rompimiento, primero que nada le avisamos al hombre que principalmente tenía que saberlo: su padre. Por consiguiente, y después de todos los detalles, Fugaku, junto con Mikoto, Itachi, Bella e incluso el mismo Naruto, pusieron a trabajar todos los teléfonos que tenían a su alcance marcando a policías, federales, televisoras y todos los medios de comunicación para así que literalmente el mundo entero estuviera enterado de la importantísima y desafortunada desaparición del hijo del famoso fundador de la empresa LG Uchiha.

La mansión Uchiha estaba invadida principalmente por detectives privados de los más reconocidos por el mundo que, por supuesto, Itachi, Naruto y Fugaku habían contratado para empezar con la investigación y encontrar inmediatamente al menor de toda la familia.

Yo me encontraba, en ese preciso momento, dándole todos los detalles al 24°vo detective que me interrogaba, cuando escuché mi móvil sonar.

Inmediatamente pensé lo imposible.

-¡Hay mi Dios, que sea Sasuke!- grité, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba mi celular.

No me molesté en mirar el identificador, pues inmediatamente presioné "contestar".

-¿Sasuke, cielo, estas bien?- jadee, totalmente asustada y con la inútil esperanza que fuera él o siquiera la maldita que lo había privado de su libertad.

-Sakura, calma, soy yo, Ino. Acabo de enterarme de lo que sucedió. Créeme que lo siento mucho. Ya envié a unos detectives de aquí de Japón, espero que puedan ayudarte. Estaré al tanto de todo en las noticias o cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿De acuerdo? Tú solo mantén la calma, ya verás que todo estará bien.-

-Gracias Ino, te lo agradezco de verdad. Te mantendré informada, cuídate y gracias. Adiós.- y colgué, suspirando. Subí a mi habitación y me eché en la cama, llorando a mares.

De repente, alguien tocó mi hombro levemente con intención de consuelo.

-Tranquila bonita… todo estará bien.- comentó Naruto en un tono de casi susurro.

-Hay Naruto…- mencioné mientras lo abrazaba, llorando- Lo extraño… tengo miedo…-

-Todo estará bien… cálmate… recuerda que estás embarazada y las emociones fuertes están prohibidas.-

-L-lo sé… ¿Pe-pero cómo quieres que me sienta cuando no sé dónde está el padre de mis hijos y lo peor de todo, el amor de mi vida?- mi tono de voz era totalmente quebrado.

Él solo suspiró y me abrazó más fuerte.

-¡LO ENCONTRAMOS!- escuchamos desde la sala. Inmediatamente bajamos corriendo a la habitación de entrada.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los presentes.

-¡Hemos encontrado el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke y el responsable de su secuestro! ¡Enviaremos todas las unidades inmediatamente!-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Fugaku.

-En el centro, abajo del puente Intermedio. La mujer está fuertemente armada y amarró al chico a una silla con explosivos detonadores a su alrededor.-

-¡hay mi Dios!- exclamó Mikoto- ¡T-tienen que proteger a mi hijo!-

-No se preocupe, Mikoto-San-comentó el Uzumaki, cargando su pistola- Le aseguro que yo mismo me aseguraré que su hijo no tenga ni un rasguño, aunque me cueste la vida.- finalizaba mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿A-a donde vas?- pregunté, obviamente asustada- ¿No pensarás enfrentarte con esa hija de puta, cierto?-

-Sakura, Sasuke es mi amigo y lucharé con capa y espada para defenderlo AUNQUE ME CUESTELA VIDA.-dijo seriamente decidido.

-Naruto no…- rogué- Por favor… No vayas…-

-No dejaré que Sasuke siga viviendo este infierno. Mataré a esa maldita, la mataré.- y salió.

Yo me quedé parada ahí, de repente, volteé mi mirada lentamente, por puro Impulso, al arma de fuego que tenía uno de los detectives que estaban a punto de partir, dispuestos a colaborar con el rescate del Uchiha menor.

Y yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Sakura, querida- la voz de Mikoto interrumpió mis profundos pensamientos- Iremos a la estación de policías a seguir colaborando información y a mantenernos al contacto de todo por los radios que están ahí, ¿Vienes?-

Ella y toda la familia estaban recogiendo todo lo necesario para salir de la mansión.

-Y-yo… iré un rato más, es solo que… me siento algo cansada.- mentí.

-Claro cariño, ven en cuanto te sientas mejor. Te mantendremos informada.- y salió.

-Si, suerte.- después de que se escuchó el golpe de la puerta de entrada al cerrar, subí corriendo lo más rápido que daban mis piernas hacía mi habitación, esculqué entre mis cosas y saqué la pistola con unas cuantas municiones. Busqué en el armario un abrigo largo color marrón con 5 botones y que tapara muy bien, ya que era de madrugada y el ambiente estaba frío.

Me coloqué unos zapatos de tacón negros muy hermosos y un vestido negro de mangas cortas que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, después justo encima de eso el abrigo y la pistola la puse en el cinturón que incluía el vestido. El abrigo tenía una gorra y me la puse con el cabello recogido, y salí lo más rápido que pude. Le pedí a uno de los empleados que me diera cualquier auto y el primero que vi y que pensé que me serviría fue una camioneta Explorer 2010.

/

-¿Dónde dijo que estaba?...-me dije para mí misma mientras iba conduciendo por las calles de España sin rumbo alguno, a pesar de ya estar varios meses en ese país no salía mucho ya que prefería totalmente estar en la seguridad de la mansión que en las peligrosas calles delictivas, a pesar de que mi marido fuera un policía.-¡EN EL CENTRO!- exclamé.- ¡Claro! Debajo del puente que está en el centro.-

Seguí conduciendo un buen rato aunque ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir, pero no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba el puente, el centro o siquiera una tienda de autoservicio para encontrar un mapa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-NARRO YO-

-Atención todos los escuadrones –hablaba un rubio desde una patrulla por su radio comunicador a otras unidades perfectamente bien coordinadas listas para atacar. Todos los cuerpos policíacos estaban escondidos y con su objetivo a la vista: el Uchiha menor amarrado en una silla con explosivos a su alrededor, y una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado merodeando al azabache amenazadoramente, y con una terrible ametralladora en su poder, vigilando perfectamente todos los puntos cardinales, sin percatarse de la presencia de los oficiales captando todos sus movimientos en secreto.

-Muchachos, les habla Naruto Uzumaki-continuaba hablando el rubio por su radio- Seré su jefe al mando en esta misión, por lo tanto controlaré cada movimiento. Líder del Escuadrón #1, ¿Me copia?-

-Lo copio, señor. Todos mis hombres están listos para atacar en cuanto usted de la señal, cambio.- respondió el líder del primer grupo de uniformados.

-Entendido. Confirmen el estado de sus escuadrones los demás líderes, ahora.- ordenó el ojiazul.

-Escuadrón #2, preparado y con objetivo en la mira.-

-Escuadrón #3, listo-

-Escuadrón #4, listo-

-Escuadrón #5, preparado-

Y así continuaron los 25 escuadrones de 8 hombres cada uno alistándose para cuando Naruto diera la señal de atacar, todos preparándose para salvar, salir o morir ahí.

-Muy bien, en 5 segundos saldremos los jefes policíacos a advertir, a mi señal disparan.- finalizó el Uzumaki- cambio y fuera. Chicos, nosotros saldremos en tres…dos…u…-

-¡TODOS LOS MALDITOS POLICÍAS QUE ESTÉN AHÍ, NI SE LES OCURRA DISPARAR! CON UN BOTÓN HAGO QUE ESTE MALDITO VUELE EN MIL PEDAZOS. –

-¡SABE QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ, NO DISPAREN!- gritó Naruto.

Todos los escuadrones salieron inmediatamente apuntando sus armas hacía la mujer.

-No disparen o les juro que presiono este maldito botón… ¡LES JURO QUE LO MATO!- amenazó la chica con un control en la mano que activaba todos los explosivos que tenían rodeando a Sasuke.

-Escucha- persuadió el rubio- Cálmate, no te dispararemos si lo sueltas AHORA. Danos el control y no te haremos nada.-

-Estás loco, el tiene que morir, me abandonó, me dejó sola por irse con esa maldita pelirrosa. ¡Pero haré que ella sufra, lo mataré!-

-No…lo hagas. Matarás a Sasuke, y si tu lo amas te arrepentirás después. Deja el control ahí o mueres tú.- dijo el rubio apuntándole con una pistola.-¡TODOS APUNTEN!- ordenó, e inmediatamente todos acataron sus exigencias.

-No me importa morir, mientras esté segura que este imbécil morirá. Miren todos cómo lo hago pedazos.- comentó en un tono de desesperación.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- gritó el Uzumaki.

-¡MÍRAME!- retó, dispuesta a presionar el botón.

-¡NO LO…!-

La oración del rubio fue interrumpida por un balazo. Todos miraron asegurándose que nadie de los uniformados estuviera herido, y giraron la mirada para ver a la mujer, que estaba con una herida de bala en el estómago y había tirado el control.

-¿Q-quién le disparó?- comentó el Uzumaki ciertamente asustado- ¿QUIÉN FUE?

-Fui yo.- todos voltearon a ver a quién pertenecía esa voz.-

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- exclamó Naruto.

-Salvo a mi marido.- dijo corriendo a donde se encontraba Sasuke. Todos los demás bajaron las armas y platicaban entre ellos sobre qué harían con el cuerpo de la mujer, sin prestarle mucha atención a esta.

Sakura le quitó las cintas de la boca a Sasuke junto con las cuerdas que lo mantenían preso en la silla, e inmediatamente después de que el azabache quedó librado, rodeó entre sus brazos a su amada ojiverde, a lo que ella respondió con unas lágrimas en los ojos este cariño que le hacía su amado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ya amor… todo está bien…. Ya todo está bien…- tranquilizaba el azabache a su pelirrosa.

-Tuve tanto miedo… Perdóname Sasuke…. Ya sé toda la verdad, perdóname… Fui una estúpida…- seguía llorandola Haruno.

-No Sakura, yo debí de habértelo dicho. Te amo, y nada ni nadie cambiarán el que sea así.- y dicho esto, pegó sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño. –Bueno, ahora todo terminó.-

-Si, todo por fin ha terminado…- concluyó Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No…-habló en susurros la rubia, sosteniendo su herida de bala para tratar de parar la hemorragia. Con la otra mano alcanzó temblorosa el control, se puso de pie y miró a la pareja que se encontraba en el punto exacto de los explosivos. Los policías estaban tan concentrados entre ellos mismos que fue muy tarde cuando querían detener a aquella chica.-¡ESTO NO ACABA HASTA QUE TE MUERAS, SASUKE UCHIHA!- y presionó terriblemente el botón.

Miles de explosiones juntas se escucharon en toda la ciudad, el puente donde cruzaban varios autos cayó totalmente derrumbado y hubo miles de destrozos en el piso, todos los escuadrones se protegieron mientras corrían alejándose de la explosión, excepto Sasuke, Sakura y a esa mujer.

-¡SASUKE! ¡SAKURA! ¡NO!- gritó el Uzumaki mientras veía el fuego consumiendo todo los escombros del puente, pero, para su desgracia, no veía ni al azabache ni a la pelirrosa por ningún lado.

* * *

Drama: Elemento escencial en una obra .3. Inventada por mi xDD

Duda o aclaración, pidan mi msn y/o Facebook, gracias a todos por leer!

Bye bye~

By: _**Winry Rockbell ~ Hatsune Miku ~ Luka Megurine**_


	31. ¿Where is the Happy Ending? Oh

Shuu, bien, ya los dejé surfir lo suficiente xD

Enserio perdonenme, me olvido por completo de las cosas ToT Tengo una vida atareada T-T

Neeeh, **_¡Último Capítulo!_**

* * *

-¡SAQUENLOS!- gritaba asustada Mikoto, cuando llegó al lugar donde unidades de bomberos intentaban arduamente apagar el fuego que consumía propiedad del gobierno, precisamente donde se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura- ¡Se los ruego, por favor, salven a mi hijo! ¡Sa-Sakura está embarazada…!-lloró.

-¡Tienen que salvarlos! Por favor, búsquenlos…- rogó Fugaku, que al igual que toda la familia, lloraba desesperadamente por la salvación de ese par.

-Hermanito… no te vayas… Sakura… por favor…- susurraba el Uchiha mayor.

-¡No! ¡No pueden morirse! T-tienen una vida por delante…¡No por favor!- gritaba igual la esposa de Itachi.

Naruto, que había entrado al fuego para tratar de encontrar a sus amigos, salió del lugar sin éxito alguno.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Itachi asustado, al ver al rubio en muy mal estado. Mientras salía, el ojiazul cubría su boca con su mano evitando así inhalar una gran cantidad de humo provocado por la enorme explosión.

-Es imposible, todo ahí adentro está hecho trisas.- decía en lágrimas el Uzumaki.

-Eso quiere decir que...- empezó Mikoto.

-No se salvaron. D-de verdad... perdónenme...-

Toda la gente presente comenzó a llorar, a soltar lágrimas de desesperación, e incluso seguían intentando encontrar a Sasuke y a Sakura, algo que todos sabían, era inútil.

-¡Todos los escuadrones, sigan buscando! No se detengan, ¡Busquen! ¡Busquen maldita sea!- gritaba desesperadamente el Uzumaki.

-Naruto...-habló el general en un tono muy tranquilo.- Detente. Sabes que sólo estas arriesgando inútilmente la vida de todos tus hombres. Ellos tienen familia e hijos que cuidar y...-

-¡SASUKE Y SAKURA TAMBIÉN! ¡IBAN A TENER UNA FAMILIA Y AHORA ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡ELLOS SI ARRIESGARON SU VIDA INUTILMENTE!- continuaba gritando en desesperación el chico de tez blanca.

-Ya... mejor vámonos a casa.- comentó Fugaku- Es inútil seguir aquí. Los bomberos apagarán el incendio y seguramente... seguramente el fuego consumió todo. Empezaré a arreglar los asuntos del funeral.-

-Hay que avisarle a los amigos de Sakura...- mencionó Itachi apenas en un susurro.

-No...¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡SAKURA! ¡SASUKE!- gritó Naruto a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, arrodillándose ante el incendio y llorando a más no poder. –Sakura yo... te prometí que te protegería...-seguía diciendo sin parar de llorar.

¿Todo había acabado ya?

¿Este de verdad era el fin?

¿Es que acaso los finales felices son solo cuentos de hadas?

No. Este no es un cuento de hadas, pero eso no quiere decir que debe terminar de esta manera.

Un policía estaba distraído viendo las llamas desde lejos, mientras los demás escuadrones se retiraban comentando entre ellos de la tragedia sucedida. Este hombre enfocó su vista entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de borrar la luz que le impedía ver exactamente qué era lo que se movía en ese infierno.

-¡ALGUIEN ESTA VIVO!- gritó el mismo, de forma que captó la atención de todos los presentes- ¡S-se está moviendo! ¡MIREN!-

Todos concentraron sus miradas para comprobar que la silueta de una persona salía a paso lento de ese lugar, con alguien en brazos.

-No...puede ser...-exclamó el general de policías al no poder creer lo que se presenciaba en ese momento.

-¡SON SASUKE Y SAKURA!- gritó Naruto, borrando rastro alguno de tristeza, estado de humor que tenía hace apenas unos segundos.- ¡ESTAN VIVOS!- exclamó de alegría.

-¡Estan vivos! ¡Es un milagro!- Mikoto empezó a correr hacía donde estaba el azabache y la pelirrosa saliendo de esas llamas, dispuestos todos a ayudarlos.

Inmediatamente, Naruto llegó hacía donde estaban ambos antes que todos, Sasuke le entregó a Sakura –que en ese momento el azabache estaba demasiado débil para cargarla- y cayó de espaldas al piso, respirando y absorbiendo el aire puro que había en el ambiente lo más rápido que le permitían sus pulmones.

Sakura se encontraba inconsciente, mientras era sujetada por los brazos del rubio, recibió un fuerte abrazo del mismo mientras lloraba de alegría.

Los paramédicos llegaron más rápido que una luz para atender a los afectados, mientras los bomberos terminaban su labor con el incendio, que era de los más grandes que hayan visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NARRA SAKURA

-Despierta...- escuchaba esa vocecita de manera muy, muy leve en mi cabeza. –Despierta...Despierta...- seguía escuchando cada vez más claro, mientras abría los ojos con lentitud y todo a mi alrededor se acomodaba en su lugar.- ¡SAKURA HARUNO DESPIERTA!-

Al escuchar el grito me levanté de golpe, por lo consiguiente, me sentí mareada y culpé a mi rubia amiga.

-¡Auch! ¡Ino! ¿Qué tienes despertándome así?- reclamé mientras me sobaba la cabeza para tratar de controlar el mareo.

-Ya llevabas mucho tiempo dormida. Que bueno que despertaste. ¿Qué tal te sientes?- preguntóla Yamanaka.

-Adolorida, con mareos y con hambre, gracias.- exclamé sonriendo.

De repente sentí un par de brazos rodeándome, que provenían del otro lado de la cama.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN QUE BUENO QUE ESTES BIEN! TENÍA TANTO MIEDO Y...Y...Y...-

-Ya, Naruto –lo calmé mientras recibía el abrazo- Estoy bien. Pero quiero saber qué pasó, no recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- preguntó Ino.

-Pues...-

/

FLASH BACK

Miles de explosiones se escuchaban a mi alrededor. Sasuke me protegió con sus brazos, mientras todo estaba en llamas excepto nosotros dos. Pasadas ya las explosiones, miramos a nuestro alrededor mientras nos cubríamos la boca para evitar el humo de las llamas que estaban por todas partes-

-S-Sasuke-kun...- hablaba con dificultad- ¿A-ahora que hacemos?-

-No lo sé, busca una salida con la mirada –comentó él de igual manera. Movíamos nuestros rostros a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la salida a ese infierno.

Yo miré a Sasuke asustada, pues realmente no veía forma de salir. Entonces fue cuando vi a la mujer responsable de todo esto justo atrás de Sasuke, casi muerta pero sosteniendo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba un pedazo de madera cubierto de fuego, dispuesta a golpear a Sasuke por la espalda.

-¡SASUKE CUIDADO!- grité, empujándolo y dándome el pedazo de madera a mi.

-¡NO SAKURA!- fue lo último que escuché, la voz asustada de mi amado Uchiha.

FIN FLASH BACK

/

-Pues, según Sasuke, te daré el resumen.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ino y yo lo miramos fijamente, dispuestas a escuchar. El rubio tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar lo más rápido que podía.

-Después de eso Sasuke te revisó y pensó que estabas muerta así que fue tras esa mujer y la mató ahorcándola mientras se desangraba con la herida de bala que ya traía entonces te tomó en brazos y buscó una salida entrando en las llamas pero siempre cubriéndote para que no te tocara ni una chispita por lo que tu y los niños están bien pero Sasuke tenía quemaduras de segundo y primer grado algo que le afectó solo en salud pero no en físico ya que parece que no tuviera nada.- finalizó, respirando agitado por todo lo que había dicho. (Si no puse comas fue para que se imaginaran el ritmo del habla de Naruto D:!)

-Oh. ¿Y que tal está?-

-¿Sasuke? Bien, ya lo dieron de alta.- comentó con una sonrisa.- Los bebés también estan bien, solo que estarás en observación unos días por si acaso.-

-Toc, toc, ¿Se puede pasar?-

-¡Sasuke!- exclamé de emoción- Claro, pasa.-

-¿Qué tal te está cuidando el dobe?- preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo.

-Muy bien, es excelente enfermero.- dije con una risita.

-Jojo, ¿Ya ves, Teme? ¿Qué te dije? Soy un buen enfermero.- comentó el Uzumaki con un tono de voz orgulloso.

-Bueno, Ino, señorita Naruto, si son tan amables de dejarme a solas con la paciente se los agradecería mucho.- bromeó el Uchiha.

-No.-

-¡VAMONOS!- gritó Ino empujando a rastras al rubio.- ¡Q-que la pasen bien! Mejórate, Sakura.-

-Gracias, adiós.- esperamos unos segundos, y nos relajamos al escuchar el "clic" que hacía la puerta al cerrar.- Ahora si, ¿Qué necesitas decir...?- fui interrumpida por un par de labios aprisionando mi boca en un tierno beso.

-Necesito decirte que te amo, Sakura Haruno.- dijo separándose unos cm, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no me quedo atrás, Uchiha Sasuke...- respondí mientras regresaba el beso con todas mis ganas.

Él se sentó a mi lado, mientras disfrutábamos nuestros minutos juntos.

-Y... ¿Ahora qué?- pregunté con una risita.

-Ahora falta esperar. Créeme, estoy impaciente por tener sexo contigo.- comentó mirándome pícaramente.

-¿Y qué esperas?-

-A que nazcan ese par de gemelitos, tonta.-

-Ah, créeme que no falta mucho para eso. Es más, en cuanto menos lo esperes, estaré en trabajo de parto.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NARRA SASUKE

"Ah, créeme que no falta mucho para eso. Es más, en cuanto menos lo esperes, estaré en trabajo de parto"

Odio esas palabras. Las escucho una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Esas palabras que meses atrás me había dicho Sakura no habían representado ningún problema para mi mente hasta hace unos días.

No, más bien, hasta hace unas horas.

Día normal, trabajo normal, unos cuántos meses para mi preciada boda, nada de que preocuparse.

Si, era verdad que mis hormonas estaban tristes y aburridas, al igual que cierto amigo, ya que no podía hacer que MI PROMETIDA fuera realmente MI PROMETIDA gracias a la irresponsable falta de preservativos cuando verdaderamente podía disfrutar a aquella chica. Pero bueno, eso ya no me afectaba.

Muy bien, a quién quiero engañar, CLARO que me afectaba. Pero soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿No pensarán que tengo cara de urgido todo el tiempo o sí?

No, tampoco contrato a sexoservidoras. No soy Naruto. Simplemente espero con tranquilidad –o eso aparento- al momento en que nazcan los niños.

PERO hasta hace unas horas ese tema estaba fuera de servicio. Y como dije, sólo fue cuestión de una llamada para que todas mis neuronas empezaran a trabajar como locas.

-Señor Uchiha- exclamó mi secretaria, interrumpiendo mi concentración hacía unos documentos sumamente importantes que en este momento trataba de descifrar. Era uno de esos casos en los que no se te podía perder ni un dato, o de ser así, nunca podrías resolver tal conflicto.

-¿Qué necesitas, Rin?- contesté con pesadez, culpando a la chica por mi desconcentración.

-Es su prometida, la señorita Haruno. Está en la línea 3.- respondió.

-Dile que no puedo contestarle, estoy muy ocupado. La llamaré en cuanto termine esto.-

-Dice que es muy urgente. Parece algo alterada.-

Suspiré y levante el teléfono.

-Muy bien Rin, contestaré, gracias.-

Marqué el numero 3 y fue donde escuché la voz de mi novia agitada.

-¡S-Sasuke-Kun! P-pasa algo malo...-

-¿Qué sucede? –Dije sin preocupación.- Me has interrumpido angelito de rosa, créeme que es sumamente importante lo que...-

-Los bebés.- dijo en un tono casi incomprensible, y con una velocidad de rayo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté al no comprender.

-L-los bebés.- exclamó de igual forma aunque un poco más lento. Seguía sin entender.

-¿Qué? Sakura habla fuerte no te...-

-¡LOS BEBÉS! ¡E-ESTAN A PUNTO DE NACER!-

Fue ahí donde mi cabecita hizo ¡Bum!

Por eso, en este momento me encontraba dando vueltas y más vueltas en el hospital. Hasta mareaba a todos los demás que estaban en la espera de noticias sobre Sakura.

Era como la cuarta o quinta vez que Naruto me decía que me calmara. Pero él no era el padre, por lo tanto NO sabía por lo que YO estaba pasando.

Entonces vimos a la persona que tanto ansiábamos ver: Al doctor. Caminaba a paso lento desde el cuarto de urgencias, era tan lento que nos desesperaba con solo verlo caminar.

-¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Está bien?- preguntó mi madre poniéndose de pie, al igual que todos. Mientras el amigable doctorcito que me estaba cayendo como hígado al estómago apenas llegaba en su carrera de un par de metros desde la sala de urgencias hasta la de espera.

-Muy bien. Fueron una niña y un niño, felicidades.- comentó el doctor mientras todos saltábamos de alegría.

-Ah, señor Uchiha, puede pasar.- ¡Hasta que lo dijo!

-Claro.- corrí hasta la sala donde habían trasladado a Sakura. Cuando llegué, lo que mis ojos vieron era como un sueño:

La mujer a la que más amaba en este mundo junto a un par de niños respirando por primera vez, mientras su madre los sostenía. Entré, besé a Sakura tiernamente y tomé al varón en brazos, mientras miraba sus cerrados y diminutos ojos.

La piel estaba algo rojiza debido a que era un recién nacido, pero tenía mi color de piel, el color de mi cabello e incluso se podía notar muy apenitas que tenía... los ojos como su madre: Verdes jade.

-Syusuke. – dije de repente.- ¿Qué te parece? Buen nombre, ¿No?-

-Me encanta.- exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa.- Ella será... ah...-

-Sakura. ¿Qué tal?-

Ella sonrió y rió. Me encantaba hacerla reír. Igual me gustaba hacerla gemir, pero nada me daba más alegría que ver su preciosa y encantadora sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, según veía, mi hija también tendría.

-De acuerdo. Se llamará Sakura también.- volví a besar esos labios rosas que me hacían suspirar.

Lo admito, y lo admitiré millones de veces: Yo, el orgulloso y antipático Sasuke Uchiha, adoro, quiero, deseo, pero sobre todo amo a la hermosa mujer que lleva por nombre Sakura Haruno.

-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prólogo.

¿Qué sigue? Sencillísimo.

Después del nacimiento de los gemelos, Sasuke y Sakura se casaron en España. No tuvieron luna de miel debido a los niños recién nacidos, pero VIVEN como una pareja de recién casados. Volvieron a Japón para vivir ahí definitivamente. Si recuerdan, ellos eran vecinos, y juntaron las casas para hacer toda una mansión con un patio enorme, donde ambos niños pudieran jugar libremente.

La mujer que ocasionó todo ese rollo, murió ahorcada por Sasuke, como lo dijo Naruto. No quedó nada de ella pues las llamas en el incendio quemaron su cuerpo. No quedaron ni cenizas. Nunca se supo su identidad, y Sasuke no quiso mencionarla nunca jamás.

Naruto convenció a Hinata para mudarse lejos de los padres de ella, pues al rubio le daba temor la familia de su esposa. Fueron a vivir justo al lado de la mansión donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura. El Uchiha se enfureció e hizo que Naruto le regalara dos autos en navidad.

Ino y Sai se casaron y adoptaron a un niño, ya que Ino nunca quiso tener hijos por temor a "engordar", a pesar de ver la perfecta figura que tenía Sakura aun después de haber tenido a los gemelos.

La familia Uchiha se mudó a Japón para estar cerca de su hijo, claro que a una colonia un poco más alejada. Itachi y Bella tuvieron una niña.

Sasuke le compró un tigre de bengala a Sakura, al cual nombró "Sol". Luna y Sol tuvieron cachorritos, que son las mascotas de Syusuke y la pequeña Sakura.

Tsunade volvió a casarse con Jiraiya, a pesar de que éste siga siendo un pervertido. Claro que se le notaba que amaba a Tsunade.

Akari, la hermana de Sakura, se convirtió en la actriz más famosa de todo Hollywood, y filma películas de todo tipo.

Y por último, Uchiha, Haruno y Uzumaki, regresaron a trabajar a la fiscalía Nacional de Japón, donde Naruto es vicepresidente, Sasuke OBVIAMENTE presidente y Sakura... tomó el puesto de Tsunade –ella se fue de luna de miel- por lo que controla todo el lugar, incluyendo a su esposo y a su mejor amigo.

Todos son muy felices, viven al máximo y cada día toman un riesgo diferente al ser policías de Konoha.

Al finalizar el día, cuando un par de pequeños niños están dormidos, Sasuke y Sakura estan dispuestos a seguir corriendo riesgos, pero sobre todo, realmente VIVIR Al MÁXIMO.

Y lo más importante:

Sakura tiene a alguien a quien llamar "Mi Sexy & Amado policía".

Fin :D

Oh, ¿Qué sucedió con Karin? Bueno, ella viajó a miles de lugares tratando de encontrar a Sasuke. Un día el avión se estrelló en una isla desierta. Vive con una familia de gorilas. :D

Nunca más salió de ahí, y, según dicen, nadie la extraña. (ni yo xD)

Fin O.o

* * *

Happy Ending ~:3

WHAA ESTOY TRISTE PORQUE TERMINÓ!

T-T Dudas agreguen mi msn, me pueden dar ideas para un nuevo fic :B!

¡LOS AMOOOOO! DDDDDDDDDDD:!

Bye bye~

**_Esto sólo es un... Hasta pronto._**

**_by; Winry Rockbell~_**


End file.
